Chibi Ghost
by Frau Freude
Summary: Dengan istri yang cantik, pekerjaan yang mapan, dan kekayaan yang melimpah kehidupan Naruto bersama keluarganya sangat bahagia sampai saatnya seorang anak, seorang selingkuhan, seorang yang mirip kakaknya datang dan mengacaukan seluruh kehidupannya. Pairing: SasuNaru. For OP 2! chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Bandara Narita,**

**14 Maret 2020**

"Sayang, kau sudah menunggu lama, ya?"

"Tidak, kok! Ayo!"

Sosok pemuda yang baru saja menjemput kekasihnya mendorong troley itu. Sambil dirangkul oleh kekasihnya, dua pasangan itu melewati dua sosok pemuda tampan yang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. Ekspresi pemuda yang baru menjemput pacarnya itu sangat sumringah, jauh berbeda dengan dua orang yang dilewatinya. Sesekali ia mengucapkan gurauan-gurauan menghibur untuk kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang, dan kekasihnya tersebut menyambut gurauan tersebut dengan tawa kecil yang sangat manis.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya salah satu dari pemuda itu. Ia adalah pemuda paling dewasa di antara dua pemuda tampan itu. Raut wajah tidak suka tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu ketika melihat dua orang yang melewatinya.

Sang adik hanya menarikan nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan. "Tidak ada keputusan yang bisa aku pilih selain melepas dirinya," jawab sang adik.

Sang kakak menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. Ia membaca setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang adik; kepahitan, kesedihan, dan kegusaran. Sedikit pun tidak ada ekspresi baik di dalam paras tampan itu. Kebahagiaan sang adik seperti tersedot ke dalam dimensi yang sangat mengerikan. Sang kakak memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya perlahan—memandang ke depan.

"Maaf," ujar sang kakak, tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa dia ungkapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Sang adik merapihkan kerah jaketnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan sang kakak. Bagi sang adik semua telah berakhir. Mimpi buruknya telah usai, walau kebahagiannya sebagai bayarannya. Ia telah melepaskan orang yang dicintainya. Ia telah meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah masa depannya-tanpa orang yang dicintainya….

Tanpa Uzumaki Naruto,

Mimpi burukku telah usai,

Seolah terbangun dari tidur panjangku,

Namun…

Entah kenapa…

Setelah aku terbangun..

Tanpa dirinya…

Kenyataan di hadapanku lebih mengerikan.

**Chibi Ghost**

**Disc: **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chappie **** Neill Blomkamp ****&amp;**** Terri Tatchell**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: OOC, Yaoi, Straight, Miss Typo, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan di dalamnya. **

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, untuk setting dan nama pemeran hanyalah hayalan belaka dan dipinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**Umur: **

**Itachi: 43 tahun**

**Sasuke dan Naruto: 41 tahun**

**Hinata dan Sakura: 35 tahun**

**Kurama (anak): 19 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 25 tahun**

**Sarada dan Boruto: 17 tahun**

**Himawari: 16 tahun**

**Menma: 7 tahun**

**Tokyo, 22 Tahun Kemudian…**

Badai salju membuat semua orang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar rumah. Semua orang memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut mereka, di dalam rumah yang hangat. Namun, dinginnya cuaca, dan sulitnya mencari pandang ke depan jalan sana tidak menyurutkan seorang gadis untuk melangkahkan kakinya di atas hamparan salju. Ia berusaha untuk melewati pertokoan yang tutup, serta jalanan licin yang ditutupi oleh salju. Ia berusaha mencapai sebuah bangunan tua yang tinggal berjarak 5 meter lagi dari tempatnya berada.

Setelah berhasil mencapai pintu depan gedung tersebut sang gadis membersihkan salju yang menutupi jaket dan penutup kepalanya. Setelah itu ia membuka gerbang jeruji di hadapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Udara lembab dari lumut yang tumbuh di pinggir tembok gedung tersebut langsung tercium. Selain itu, bau sampah busuk dari sekantongsisa makanan yang berada di sudut lantai, dan belum dibuang sejak beberapa minggu lalu juga turut menusuk hidung. Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa jijik dengan suasana tempat ini. Ia tidak akan pernah rela untuk datang ke tempat menjijikan seperti ini jika ibunya tidak memerintah.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu tiba di depan sebuah pintu tua yang tertutup rapat. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil sebuah kunci di dalam saku jaketnya daripada mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sang gadis pun membuka pintu, dan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum ia berhenti sejenak, merasa telah menginjak sesuatu yang lembek. Gadis itupun menyadari jika suasana di sekitarnya sangat gelap. Ia berusaha mencari saklar lampu, dan ketika lampu dinyalakan, mulutnya tidak berhenti menganga ketika melihat suasana di sekitarnya.

Di dalam ruangan kecil itu tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk jalan. Semua lantai terisi oleh sampah kertas, dan sisa-sisa makanan. Bau tidak sedap begitu menusuk hidung dari sampah tersebut. Sambil menjinjitkan kakinya gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menatap sosok pria tanpa berpakaian lengkap sedang tertidur di atas sofa itu. Botol-botol minuman berada di sekeliling tempat laki-laki itu tertidur, membuat sang gadis menatap jijik pria tersebut.

"Ayah, ayah!" gadis itu mengguncang tubuh ayahnya. "Ayah, bangun!" ujarnya. Jika ibunya tidak meminta dirinya untuk menemui ayahnya dan mengingatkan sang ayah untuk makan, ia pasti tidak akan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini.

"Hn," pria itu hanya bergumam. Ia memutar badannya—memunggungi anaknya.

Sarada menghela nafas. Sebagai seorang anak dari Uchiha seharusnya dia menjadi anak paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Tetapi ayahnya sangat berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya. Sang ayah lebih pantas menyandang gelar bajingan daripada ayah terbaik. Di tempat kerjanya, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur atau mabuk-mabukan ketimbang bekerja. Selain itu, Sasuke pun selalu menghabiskan uang yang diperolehnya untuk membeli botol minuman daripada memberikannya pada anak semata wayangnya. Mempunyai ayah seperti ini membuat Sarada malu setengah mati. Ia lebih memilih memiliki seorang ayah kuli perbaikan jalan daripada memiliki seorang ayah seperti sang Uchiha.

Tidak sanggup membangunkan sang ayah dengan cara halus, sang anak memilih untuk duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Ia tidak bisa menyiram atau melakukan tindakan anarkis pada sang ayah, ketika ibunya mewanti-wantinya dengan sangat keras. Ia hanya bisa diam terlebih dahulu, mencari sebuah ide agar ayahnya bisa terbangun dengan cara yang sopan dan benar menurut versi sang ibu. Sambil mencari ide yang bagus untuk membangunkan ayahnya, sang gadis pun memilih mengambil remote di atas meja dekat kursinya, kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Kosong.

Ia lupa di luar sana sedang terjadi badai, dan tentu saja tidak ada satupun siaran televisi untuk ditonton.

"Sial!" rutuk sang gadis sambil menatap ayahnya dengan sengit. "Ini adalah hari terburukku," ujarnya dengan sangat kesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memiliki ayah tidak berguna seperti orang di dalam ruangan ini.

Sangat menyesal.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Open Network Lab…**

Merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Banyak sekali teknologi yang telah diciptakan oleh perusahaan ini. Salah satunya adalah adalah teknologi otomasi (robot). Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Open Network Lab atau disingkat ONL berhasil mengembangkan penemuannya. Robot yang tadinya hanya bisa melakukan beberapa aktivitas, kini berfungsi sama seperti manusia. Baik robot pelayan, militer, dan robot untuk membantu aktivitas yang menunjuang kegiatan manusia telah berhasil diciptakan dan digunakan untuk kepentingan publik. Selain kemampuan mereka dalam menciptakan benda-benda moderen, mereka pun mengadakan penjual-belian robot tertentu dalam harga terjangkau, sehingga orang yang memiliki perekonomian menengah pun bisa menikmati fasilitas robot tersebut. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, salah satu tempat terbaik perusahaan tersebut harus mengalami masalah, sehingga menyebabkan kebakaran hebat, dan menghanguskan seluruh percobaan baru mereka.

Asap mengepul keluar dari sisa kebakaran itu. Bangunan megah yang terdapat di tengah-tengah hutan itu kini hanya tinggal rongsokan. Di tengah-tengah puing bangunan itu puluhan orang berpakaian serba _silver_, dengan lambang Jepang pada bagian kanan pakaian mereka memeriksa keadaan di dalam bangunan tersebut. Mereka mengenakan pakaian pelindung lengkap, mencegah tubuh mereka terkena bahan-bahan kimia. Selain orang-orang itu, terdapat juga benda aluminium yang bergerak kesana-kemari memeriksa keadaan di dalam bangunan tersebut sekaligus mengangkat benda-benda berat, membantu tugas manusia itu melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti, memastikan tidak ada barang berbahaya tertinggal di tempat itu.

Mereka semua pun serentak berhenti bekerja ketika salah satu dari mereka melaporkan seorang pemimpin baru saja tiba di lokasi kebakaran.

Pria berambut pirang yang terbungkus oleh penutup kepala yang tersambung dengan oksigen dengan langkah berat melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam tempat kejadian. Sama halnya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, iapun memakai pakaian yang tertutup layaknya astronot (hanya warnanya yang sedikit mencolok, menandakan dialah sang pemimpin), memastikan tidak ada bakteri, atau zat-zat bahaya mengenai tubuhnya. Ia menatap sekitar, dan melihat pekerjaan robot dan manusia di tempat ini. Semua berjalan lancar. Tidak ada satupun pengerjaan yang keluar dari prosedur. Semua terlihat seperti masuk kedalam standar penanganan darurat.

Pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mendapatkan hormat dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Pria inipun merapihkan baju pelindungnya, memastikan tidak ada celah sedikitpun benda masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Iapun menatap sekitar. Ah, tidak ada satupun tempat yang terselamatkan. Semua terbakar habis oleh api. Bahkan percobaan baru di tempat inipun ikut terbakar habis. Jika begini satupun robot atau percobaan baru tidak ada yang terselamatkan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serupa namun berbeda warna dengan sang pria itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa balik kembali pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Jadi, apakah tidak ada satupun yang selamat?" tanyanya.

"Lapor. Tidak ada satupun di tempat ini yang terselamatkan. Semua terbakar habis, baik data maupun percobaan-percobaan di tempat ini," pemuda berseragam lengkap itu melaporkan seluruh keadaan tidak menyenangkan ini pada pria di hadapannya.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat ketika pria berambut pirang tersebut memilih untuk membisu. Ia menatap sekitar tempat dirinya berpijak tersebut. Tabung-tabung kaca berbau amis, dan gosong, serta berkas-berkas terbakar dan alat elektronik yang rusak menjadi pemandangan di sekitar pria tersebut. Sekilas kilatan kegembiraan tersirat di wajah pria tersebut. Iapun lekas merubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi tenang setelah menyadari keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menatap manusia-manusia di sekitarnya dengan ekspresi tegas, dan sedih—seolah berduka dengan kejadian di hadapannya ini.

"Tetapi…," pemuda berseragam itu megantung ucapannya.

"Tetapi?" pria berambut pirang itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sepertinya terdapat percobaan yang telah menghilang, dan… kami sama sekali tidak menemukan percobaan tersebut," kabar baik ini membuat pria berambut pirang ini merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Kemudian, kepala lab di tempat ini belum ditemukan jasadnya."

Kabar yang baru saja dihembuskan oleh salah satu tim penyelidik ini tidaklah membuat pria berambut pirang ini merasa senang. Ekspresinya mengeras. Ia menatap sang penyelidik dingin. Sial. Rupanya harapannya masih memiliki persentase untuk gagal. Ia yang berharap tempat ini akan hancur lebur tampaknya masih harus menanti kejadian itu terlaksana. Jika terdapat yang selamat dari peristiwa ini, kemungkinan tempat ini akan dibangun kembali, kemudian nama direkturperusahaan ini akan semakin mencuat. Sang direktur itu akan semakin dielu-elukan, dan kemungkinan besar, sang direktur sulit sekali untuk digulingkan dari tempatnya.

"Tuan?" melamunnya sang pria berambut pirang membuat sang penyelidik itu heran.

Sang pria kembali dalam dunianya. Ia menatap sang pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Pastikan semuanya terperiksa dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin tidak terjadi sedikitpun kesalahan, dan pastikan jika tidak ada media yang meliput kejadian ini."

Sang pemuda pun mengerti dengan perintah sang general manager itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap sekitar kembali. Ia ingin memastikan kembali dengan matanya sendiri jika tidak ada satupun hal yang terlewatkan dan tidak terbereskan. Setelah semua orang di tempat itu terkondisikan, pria berambut pirang inipun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari puing bangunan itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti dikala asistennya menghadang langkahnya. Asistennya mengangguk hormat sebelum menyerahkan ponsel milik bosnya.

"Ada telepon dari istri Tuan," lapor sang asisten.

Sang pria pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Ia melepas helem pengamannya, serta melonggarkan sleting pakaiannya, ketika dia menerima telepon—sedikit jauh dari tempat gedung itu. Ekspresinya menandakan keceriaan ketika istri tercintanyalah yang menelepon.

.

.

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap sejenak ponsel tersebut sebelum mengambilnya. "Ya, Sayang?" sapanya, pada wanita di seberang sana.

"Sayang, apakah malam ini kau akan pulang?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum tipis. Iapun mengiyakan ajakan istrinya. Pria berambut pirang ini tahu, istrinya sangat tidak bisa terbantahkan jika waktu jam makan malam bagi keluarganya telah tiba. Tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang boleh di luar rumah jika sang istri menginginkan makan malam bersama di hari itu. Namun, untuk makan malam dengan tenang di malam sekarang sepertinya bukanlah keputusan yang tepat bagi dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat makan malam dengan baik, jika urusannya di luar sana belum selesai. Ia masih memiliki beban yang harus diselesaikan untuk karirnya di perusahaan.

Ia masih memiliki hasrat untuk menjadi orang nomor satu di perusahaan tempat dirinya bekerja.

Dan...

Kejadian ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperoleh mimpinya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Pinggiran Kota Tokyo...**

Menaiki kereta secara diam-diam dengan keadaan terluka parah, dan membawa bungkusan besar bukanlah keputusan yang baik untuk pemuda berambut merah ini. Setelah turun dari kereta, ia harus dihadapkan pada badai salju, dan jalanan yang memiliki medan berat. Menempuh jalan sejauh berkilo-kilo meter, ia hanya bisa menyeret kakinya di tengah-tengah jalanan bersalju. Lambat-laun, tubuhnya yang kurus mulai melemas, dan membeku. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melangkahkan kakinya, terutama di saat cuaca dingin terus menusuk tulangnya. Tetapi, iapun tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Ia harus mencari tempat aman. Ia tahu jika dia sedang diburu, dan ia tidak mungkin menyerah sampai di sini setelah melangkah sejauh ini.

Berjalan sejauh tiga langkah lagi, tubuh pemuda ini mulai goyah. Jalannya terseok-seok, hingga menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Rasa dingin dari pagar pembatas jalan itu mengenai kulitnya yang hanya terbungkus kain tipis. Iapun sedikit terkejut, dan melangkah mundur. Namun kakinya yang lemas membuat dirinya terjatuh, dengan kepala terbentur. Sang pemuda pun tidak dapat bangkit lagi. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, dan perlahan matanya terasa berat. Ia tahu di saat keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak bisa tertidur. Namun, cairan merah akibat terbentur trotoar itu membuat dirinya tidak lagi mempertahankan kesadaran. Ia tahu jika tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini hanyalah mempercepat datang ajalnya. Namun, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan diri.

Terpejam.

Kedua mata merah itupun terpejam sebelum melihat sosok gadis yang memanggil-manggil dirinya, khawatir dengan kondisinya.

.

.

.

Sarada Uchiha.

Gadis yang baru saja selesai membangunkan ayahnya mengambil jaket yang disimpannya di kepala kursi. Ia menatap ayahnya yang sedang memakan mie instan. Sarada mendengus. Selama ia berkunjung ke tempat kerja ayahnya, dia belum pernah melihat ayahnya makan yang sehat. Jika tidak memakan makanan cepat saji, sang ayah pasti akan memakan makanan serba instan. Sarada tidak akan pernah heran jika ayahnya akan terkena penyakit pencernaan, atau lebih parahnya lagi penyakit jantung.

Sarada memakai pakaian hangatnya. Ia melingkarkan syal merah muda buatan sang ibu pada lehernya. "Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sarada.

"Hmm," sang ayah hanya bergumam pelan, menjawab pamitan anaknya.

Sarada memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia membuka pintu dan menutup pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Sarada melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung dengan pikiran penuh.

Walau status orang tuanya masih suami-istri, namun Sarada merasa orang tuanya tidaklah berada di posisi layaknya suami - istri. Sasuke—ayah Sarada—lebih banyak di luar dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Sedangkan Sakura—sang ibu—lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Tiap saat Sarada hanya tinggal sendirian. Walau terkadang sepupunya berkunjung, tetapi waktu kunjungan sepupunya hanyalah satu tahun sekali, dan itupun hanya tinggal selama satu minggu.

Sarada menghela nafasnya berat. Ia mulai merasa lebih dingin ketika memikirkan keluarganya. Sarada meniup tangannya. Cuaca di hari ini sungguh tidak bersahabat walaupun Sarada sudah memakai pakaian hangat yang lengkap. Sarada akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ketika matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang sedang melangkah dengan oleng. Sarada sedikit panik ketika melihat orang itu terjatuh. Gadis inipun berlari ke arah orang tersebut, dan segera berjongkok di samping orang tersebut. Sang gadis menarik tubuh pemuda yang terjatuh ke atas permukaan tanah itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah pemuda itu. Namun, omong kosong. Kesadaran pemuda itu sudah menghilang…

Total.

"Hei, hei! Kau tidak bisa tertidur di udara seperti ini!" teriak Sarada, memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Ia takut ketidaksadaran sang pemuda karena masalah hiportemia. "HEI!" teriaknya. Iapun lekas mengambil ponselnya. Siapapun, dia berharap segera membantu pemuda ini agar tetap selamat di tengah-tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

"_Naruto," sang raven melingkarkan pakaian hangat di pundak kekasihnya. "Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin," pemuda inipun duduk di samping kekasihnya dan meminta sang kekasih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya._

_Dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya. Walau cuaca sudah sangat dingin, dan hari sudah malam, namun kebersamaan dia bersama sang kekasih tidak membuat Naruto merasa cuaca ini meganggu. Ia malah sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya di salah satu ruangan di dalam ruangan universitas ini. Naruto mengelus perutnya, dan Sasuke melihat pergerakan tangan Naruto. _

_Sasuke menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. "Apakah ini terasa sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perut kekasihnya. _

_Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa terlalu senang," jawabnya. _

_Sasuke megenggam jari-jari Naruto, kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya. "Namanya adalah Menma," ujar Sasuke, memperlihatkan karakter game yang baru saja dibuatnya._

_Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Menma?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. "Apakah kau tahu jika aku tidak suka Menma?"Naruto mengembungkan pipinya._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar keluhan kekasihnya. "Berarti mulai sekarang kau harus menyukainya karena dia…," Sasuke menyentuh layar di hadapannya. "Sudah seperti anak kita."_

"_Tapi, kenapa namanya harus Menma?" Naruto menggerutu tidak suka._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi gerutuan kekasihnya._

_Sang pemuda berambut pirang menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat._

_Naruto sama sekali tidak paham kenapa Sasuke memberikan nama karakter game-nya dengan nama makanan yang tidak disukainya. Tetapi Naruto berpikir juga jika Sasuke pasti memiliki pemikiran yang lain. Naruto menggerakan tangannya. Ia ikut menyentuh layar komputer di hadapannya. Memikirkan jika di hadapannya adalah anak dirinya dan Sasuke, membuat kupu-kupu seperti menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kekasihnya, ketika pintu ruangan universitas tersebut didobrak dengan sangat keras._

_BRAK!_

Pria berambut pirang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar dentuman keras yang memekakan telinga. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan ternyata asistennya telah menjatuhkan buku-buku di dalam rak ruang kerjanya. Naruto yang tidak sengaja tertidur memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah ketika terbangun secara mendadak. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah menuju pojok ruangan untuk mengambil segelas wisky. Hanya butuh setegluk minuman bagi Naruto agar badannya terasa hangat dan menghilangkan mimpi 'indahnya' yang sudah lama dia kubur.

"Maaf saya telah membangunkan Tuan," kata Iruka, berharap Naruto tidak marah pada dirinya.

Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya, pertanda tidak masalah. Ia tidak bisa marah kepada asistennya yang sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menahan diri dan meminta asistennya untuk membacakan jadwalnya di hari ini, walau tubuhnya terasa lelah, setelah pulang dari lokasi kebakaran itu. Di hari ini, ia harus bertemu dengan sang direktur, kemudian membicarakan beberapa agenda untuk esok hari dengan anak buahnya. Setelah itu, ia harus melakukan makan malam bersama keluarganya, dan kembali bekerja untuk mengurusi masalah kebakaran itu. Sedikitpun dia tidak ingin kabar buruk ini terendus oleh pihak luar, dan masalah semakin berkembang. Ya, walau dia ingin sekali berada di posisi puncak di perusahaan ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaannya hancur sebelum dia naik, bukan?

"Siapkan mobil untukku. Aku harus segera ke tempat direktur," ujar Naruto—meminta pada Iruka.

"Baik Tuan," ujar Iruka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Naruto menenangkan kembali tubuhnya. Mimpi tadi…kenapa mimpi buruk itu kembali datang? Sudah lama Naruto tidak memimpikan sosok pemuda _raven_ itu. Tetapi, kenapa dia harus bermimpi laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu? Sebenarnya, kenapa dia harus terikat dengan laki-laki paling dibencinya itu? Kenapa dia harus memiliki mimpi dengan laki-laki brengsek itu?

Sial…," rutuk Naruto, merasa kesal. Ia memijat kembali pangkal hidungnya, menghentikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Rumah Sakit Univeritas Tokyo...**

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Dengan cepat para suster mendorong sosok pemuda menuju ruang gawat darurat. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan menutupi hidung dan mulut pemuda itu. Alat pembantu pernafasan secara manual tersebut terus dipompa agar sang pasien masih bisa menghirup udara. Di dekat pemuda itu terdapat sosok gadis yang juga ikut berlari bersama suster tersebut. Langkah sang gadis terhenti ketika dia tiba di depan pintu Ruang Gawat Darurat. Para suster meminta gadis tersebut untuk menunggu di luar sana dengan tenang.

"Kau duduk di ruang tunggu dulu, Sarada," perintah salah satu suster yang merupakan sahabat ibunya. "Di dalam terlalu penuh, dan… sibuk untuk dimasuki penjenguk."

"Baik," Sarada menurut, mengerti kesibukan orang-orang di rumah sakit sekarang ini. "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" katanya, penuh harap. Ia mencegah sang suster untuk masuk sebelum menjelaskan sesuatu yang menenangkan pada dirinya.

Sang suster tersenyum. "Percayakan semuanya pada kita," katanya. Iapun menatap Sarada yang memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan diam di depan pintu itu, ketika sang suster menutup pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

Setelah semuanya membaik, Sarada pun membalikan badannya dan menjauh dari pintu di dekatnya. Sejenak dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pintu tersebut, cemas.

_Ya, Tuhan…_

_Semoga tidak terjadi apapun dengannya…_

Batin Sarada penuh doa.

.

.

.

Cuaca di musim dingin seperti ini menyebabkan keadaan rumah sakit semakin penuh. Jika bukan karena kecelakaan, orang-orang akan datang karena flu berat atau terkena gejala hiportemia. Dokter-dokter yang biasanya mempunyai waktu santai kini selalu disibukan oleh panggilan para suster. Dari sekian banyak suster dan dokter yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Sakura adalah salah satunya. Ia memilih untuk melakukan lembur di tempat ini ketika kunjungan ke rumah sakit meningkat drastis. Terutama ketika terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol sana akibat tergelincirnya salah satu mobil truk.

Satu demi satu pasien berdatangan, dan Sakura harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak muntah karena berjam-jam ini terus mengurusi pasien yang memiliki luka parah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa makan dengan benar karena hidungnya yang terus menghirup aroma amis dari darah.

Sakura baru saja memberi perban pada pasiennya ketika rumah sakit lagi-lagi kedatangan tamu. Sakura lekas menghampiri suster yang membawa pasien baru itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia mengalami hiportemia, dan luka pada bagian kepalanya," ujar sang suster.

Sakura lekas memerintahkan suster agar membawanya ke dalam salah satu bilik di dalam ruang UGD itu. Ia mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa tubuh pasien itu. "Siapkan alat pengukur suhu, dan jangan lupa untuk mengukur detak jantungnya," ujar Sakura dengan nada tergesa-gesa.

"Dokter Sakura, ada satu pasien lagi yang harus kita tangani dengan segera," tiba-tiba salah satu suster di ruangan itu meminta Sakura untuk datang ke salah satu bilik di tempat itu.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Sakura, hendak menyelesaikan urusannya satu-persatu. Iapun akan meminta suster untuk menyiapkan peralatan pengobatan ketika matanya menangkap paras pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu.

Terbelalak.

Kedua mata hijau Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya. Ia tidak dapat berhenti membuka-tutup mulutnya, membuat suster yang berdiam diri di sampingnya khawatir. Demi tuhan, dia tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun reflek, Sakura meminta suster di dekatnya untuk segera melakukan tindakan. Iapun berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tetap fokus pada pasien di hadapannya.

"Ce-cepat," bibir Sakura bergetar. "Cepat panggil Dokter Uchiha," ujar Sakura, meminta suster tersebut lekas memanggil pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Baik," ujar sang suster tanpa bertanya, walau dia heran dengan gelagat Sakura.

_Ba-bagaimana bisa?_

_Ba-bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan Kurama?_

Batin Sakura, tidak mengerti.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Tokyo, Lab Hebi..**

Walau suasana di Kota Tokyo sangat padat, tetapi tidak mengurangi kemungkinan terdapat sebuah rahasia di dalam kota itu. Berkilo-kilo meter di bawah permukaan tanah itu, tepatnya di sebuah bekas gudang penyimpanan kereta api yang sudah tidak terpakai, pria berpakaian serba hitam berjajar di tempat itu. Mereka berbaris seolah menanti sesuatu yang hebat dari atas permukaan tanah sana. Mereka semua adalah pasukan dari perusahaan ilegal yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi. Tugas mereka adalah mencuri disain, maupun ide dari perusahaan-perusahaan legal, kemudian menjadikan curian tersebut untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Bukan hanya laki-laki berpakaian hitam saja yang menjaga tempat tersebut, melainkan robot-robot berwarna gelap dengan memakai senjata lengkap dan setinggi manusia sibuk mondar-mandir, menjaga pintu masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut. Robot tersebut telah mereka curi dari salah satu perusahaan terbaik di Jepang. Setelah mereka curi, mereka memodifikasi sistem maupun otak robot, sehingga robot tersebut bekerja untuk mereka. Siapapun orang asing yang menginjakan kaki di tempat tersebut, maka robot tersebut tidak akan segan-segan menembak tubuh manusia tersebut. Sampai sekarang robot tersebut hanyalah mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menjaga tempat ini dari orang-orang asing yang kebetulan mampir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu ranjang dorong dengan didorong oleh tiga orang pria bertubuh kekar memasuki ruangan bawah tanah itu. melewati robot penjaga dengan mudah (setelah melihat wajah ketiga orang tersebut, para penjaga maupun robot pendeteksi mempersilahkan masuk). Di atas ranjang dorong itu terdapat benda yang ditutupi oleh kain putih. Benda itu besar dan panjang hingga dua telapak kaki keluar dari celah-celah kain putih itu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya 'manusia kah yang mereka bawa?' Tiga orang bertubuh kekar itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan pintu lekas ditutup. Mereka meletakan benda tersebut di tengah ruangan, dan orang-orang yang tadi berjajar kini melingkari benda tersebut.

Ruangan yang luas dan bekas gudang kereta api bawah tanah itu dilengkapi oleh tabung-tabung kosong. Di salah satu tabung itu terdapat air dengan dialiri listrik, serta lampu berwarna biru. Selain tabung tersebut terdapat beberapa jenis komputer yang berfungsi mengendalikan cairan yang keluar-masuk melewati tabung itu. Beberapa orang ber jas putih yang berdiri di depan tabung dan komputer tersebut sibuk memeriksa keadaan lingkungan baru untuk benda besar yang baru saja datang itu.

"Jadi, ini yang kita cari selama ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Kekaguman sekaligus kecemasan tersirat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang kemerahan karena cuaca di dalam ruang bawah tanah ini cukup panas setelah salah satu AC mati.

"Ya, dan dengan benda ini kita pasti bisa menguasai pertahanan militer," lanjut salah satu dari mereka. "Benda ini akan menjadi benda lebih sempurna dari robot-robot itu."

Tidak berlangsung beberapa lama, ketika orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu sibuk berbincang-bincang, pintu ruang bawah tanah pun kembali terbuka. Sesosok pria berambut panjang dengan wajah pucat, dan mata seperti ular memasuki ruangan itu dengan didampingi dua orang kepercayaannya. Dengan langkah cepat pria itu mendekat ke arah ranjang dorong di tengah ruangan itu. Ia menatap benda di atas ranjang dorong itu sembari membetulkan lengan kemejanya yang terselip di dalam jas hitamnya.

"Cepat sediakan es," ujarnya—memerintah. Ia membutuhkan es untuk menghindari kerusakan benda yang baru saja dibawa anak buahnya. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan jasad ini rusak."

Tanpa berpikir panjang tiga orang anak buahnya langsung melaksanakan perintahnya.

Pria bermata ular itu menggerakan tangannya. Ia memegang kain putih itu lalu menarik kain tersebut. Tubuh pucat-pasi dan dingin seperti es—akibat dimasukan ke dalam peti es ketika dibawa kemari—terpampang di hadapan mereka. Semua orang terpukau dengan tubuh besar, berotot, dan sempurna sebagai senjata tersebut. Mereka semua menatap ekspresi pria bermata ular itu. Ia tampak senang. Sangat senang. Bahkan matanya mulai berkilat bahaya, menandakan banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran jahat di otaknya.

"Kabuto!" teriak pria itu, memanggil pemuda yang sibuk meneliti cairan di dalam tabung.

Pemuda yang bernama Kabuto itu lekas menghampiri tuannya. Ia mengangguk hormat sebelum menatap tuannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya.

Sang pemuda yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman misterius dan memakai kaca mata ini merupakan pimpinan lab di tempat rahasia ini. Dia merupakan salah satu orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk merubah masa depan Jepang. Otaknya sangat pandai, dan dengan IQ-nya yang tinggi dia bisa memecahkan kode-kode yang rumit dengan waktu cepat. Dengan bayaran yang sangat besar dari salah satu orang pemilik usaha bawah tanah, Kabuto rela meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai salah satu profesor di bawah naungan pemerintah, dan bergabung dengan orang-orang pemberontak di luar sana. Oh, betapa haus kekuasaannya dia!

Sang tuan menatap Kabuto, kemudian menatap jasad di hadapannya. "Dia sudah ada di tempat ini. Jadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

Kabuto menatap datar jasad tersebut. Berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia tampak tidak tertarik dengan tubuh di hadapannya ini. "Sudah saya katakan, Tuan. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, jika kita hanya membawa jasadnya saja ke tempat ini," ujar Kabuto. Ia merasa bosan karena sudah mengucapkan kata-kata ini berkali-kali pada tuan-nya.

Pria bermata ular itu mendesis tidak suka. Ia menatap Kabuto sengit. "Jadi, kau ingin bilang jika aku melakukan hal cuma-cuma?" tanyanya. Ia berkata dengan nada sangat mengancam.

Atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah drastis. Seluruh orang di tempat itu tahu jika tuan mereka sangat marah, dan itu berarti mereka sedang di dalam keadaan bahaya. Mereka pun menelan ludah mereka sendiri, kemudian menatap Kabuto, meminta Kabuto untuk memberikan suatu ide pintar agar membuat tuan mereka merasa senang kembali.

Dengan tenang Kabuto memejamkan matanya, lalu mendesah pelan. "Ha-ah," desahnya. "Sebenarnya, ada satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan," ujarnya. Rupanya, dibalik ekspresinya yang tenang, diapun merasa terancam. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, namun aku tidak terlalu yakin cara ini akan berhasil ketika mengingat siapa orang yang akan kita hubungi sekarang."

Suasana di tempat itu menjadi ricuh ketika mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Jadi mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghidupkan mesin pembunuh ini. Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Siapa orang yang bisa mereka hubungi? Semua orang di tempat itu saling pandang, dan ekspresi tuan mereka pun sedikit lebih cerah. Sang bos mendekat ke arah Kabuto. Ia meminta Kabuto untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, dan memberitahukan hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar keinginannya terlaksana.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya pria bermata ular itu dengan nada berbahaya dan seringai keji.

"Satu orang," ujar Kabuto. "Satu orang yang aku kenal dan kemungkinan bisa menghidupkan makhluk ini," lanjutnya, dan seringai lebar seperti ular pun muncul di wajah pria berwajah pucat tersebut.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo…**

Dengan langkah tenang Itachi memasuki ruang UGD. Sesekali dia menganggukan kepalanya, membalas hormat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Seharian tidak menginjakan kaki di tempat ini karena dia harus mengajar dokter magang di bagian tersudut rumah sakit ini, ternyata pusat rumah sakit ini lebih penuh dari biasanya. Ia melihat banyak sekali pasien yang datang ke tempat ini, dan jumlah pasien yang datang tidak seperti biasanya. Demi kenyamanan pasien terkadang Itachi menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk memeriksa pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan lebih serius. Setelah itu dia memerintah dokter yang lebih muda darinya untuk melakukan penanganan yang benar pada pasien tersebut.

Selesai mengurus beberapa pasien, Itachi tiba di salah satu bilik. Dari luar bilik yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain gorden, Itachi bisa mendengar suara Sakura, adik iparnya. Ia membuka kain tersebut, dan masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi, heran karena tidak biasanya Sakura memanggil dirinya. Walaupun keadaan pasien sangat parah.

Itachi sangat mempercayai adik iparnya jika sang adik ipar adalah dokter hebat dan berbakat yang bisa menangani segala jenis penyakit yang diderita oleh pasien. Mau bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah salah satu dokter paling berpengalaman di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan Sakura sudah menerima beberapa penghargaan dari Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa karena dedikasinya untuk melawan penyakit-penyakit berbahaya di bumi ini.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi. Ia membalikan badannya, dan menatap wajah Uchiha dengan ekspresi gugup. "Kak Tachi…," Sakura mempersilahkan Itachi untuk mendekat ke arah pasien di tempat itu.

Itachi mengambil stetoskop yang dia simpan di dalam saku jas putihnya, menyiapkan diri untuk memeriksa pasien di atas ranjang itu, berpikir jika pasien di dalam bilik tersebut sangat perlu ditangani olehnya. Iapun mendekat ke arah pasien itu, dan beniat untuk menanyakan kabar pasien tersebut pada Sakura ketika kedua mata kelamnya melihat wajah pemuda di atas ranjang itu. Seperti tersambar oleh petir, jantung Itachi berdetak sangat kencang. Nafasnya seperti hilang untuk sementara waktu. Sang Uchiha terpana dengan sosok di hadapannya hingga lupa untuk mengedipkan mata. Iapun menatap Sakura, meminta penjelasan dari sang adik ipar, namun Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak mengerti dengan keadaan di waktu ini.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Sakura?" tanya Itachi, berharap Sakura memberi penjelasan padanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, sama tidak mengertinya dengan Itachi.

Dengan penuh kegetiran, dan tenggorokan kering, Itachi fokus pada sosok tersebut. Ia menatap sosok tersebut lekat-lekat dalam diamnya.

_Tidak mungkin…_

_Tidak mungkin ini adalah dirimu…_

_Kurama?_

Batin Itachi-bingung.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Pluk!

Sasuke membuang bungkus makanannya ke dalam tong sampah yang jumlah sampahnya sudah menggunung. Sampah yang baru saja dibuangnya terjatuh ke atas lantai karena sudah tidak muat lagi masuk di dalam keranjang sampah itu. Tetapi, Sasuke tidaklah memungut sampah tersebut, dengan langkah terhuyung, sang Uchiha lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa.

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan diri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya kembali di atas sofa. Sehabis minum banyak kemarin malam, kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Sasuke minum dua aspirin sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika dari lantai bawah sana terdengar suara keributan. Tidak mempedulikan suara itu, dan hanya berpikir angin dari badai yang telah meniup pintu yang lupa Sarada tutup, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun suara keributan tersebut semakin terdengar jelas, membuat Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk sebelum pintu ruangannya didobrak, dan beberapa orang bertopeng hitam layaknya tim pemberantas teroris dengan senjata di tangan mereka menerobos masuk.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak orang-orang itu, membuat Sasuke terlonjak dari sofanya.

"Mau apa kalian?!" tanya Sasuke, heran dengan keberadaan orang-orang tidak dikenal itu. Ia mulai berpikir jika dia akan dirampok. "Tidak ada barang berharga di sini," lanjut sang Uchiha. Ia berbicara nyata ketika tempat kerjanya hanya dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas dan satu buah laptop usang.

"Angkat tanganmu!" perintah salah satu dari perusak pintu ruangan Sasuke. Ia menyondongkan moncong senjata api ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Setelah kedatangan orang-orang itu, benda keras yang bisa bergerak pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Demi Tuhan, untuk apa robot masuk ke dalam gedungnya? Apakah orang-orang ini perlu menggunakan robot hanya untuk menangkap dirinya? Sasuke terperangah ketika melihat robot tersebut. Darimana robot tersebut? Apakah robot tersebut berasal dari militer? Sasuke mencoba menyelidiki.

"Angkat tanganmu!" teriak salah satu orang itu lagi.

Terpaksa sang Uchiha mengangkat kedua tangannya di samping kepala, tidak bisa melakukan gerakan apapun.

Sambil menyondongkan senjata ke arah tubuh Sasuke, para manusia bersenjata itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasuke, tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan kasar seperti ini.

Orang-orang asing itu membawa Sasuke yang memberontak dan berteriak ke arah luar gedung, ketika robot mengikuti mereka di belakang. Sasuke mencoba memberontak, dan dia berhasil meloloskan diri. Namun, baru saja melangkah turun sebanyak tiga langkah, orang-orang itu menarik Sasuke dan membanting Sasuke ke arah tembok. Wajah dan bagian depan tubuh Sasuke menempel di tembok ketika kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang tubuh.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Sasuke, tidak terima diperlakukan kasar seperti ini. "LEPASKAN AKU!" lanjutnya. Di dalam keadaan masih pusing akibat mabuk, dia tidak terlalu bisa mengeluarkan tenaga.

Orang-orang itu mendengar makian atau geraman Sasuke, mereka menarik Sasuke kembali. Tetapi Sasuke kembali memberontak, dan tenaganya berhasil membuat dirinya terlepas kembali. Sulit mengendalikan sang Uchiha, salah satu dari orang itu memukulkan senjatanya ke arah tengkuk Sasuke, dan membuat kepala Sasuke langsung berkunang-kunang dan diapun terjatuh—mencium permukaan lantai gedung.

.

.

"Apakah dia terluka parah?" kata sang pemukul ketika teman-temannya memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Jika kau sampai membuatnya mati, kau pasti akan dipenggal oleh Orochimaru-sama," ujar temannya, tidak suka dengan cara kasar rekannya.

Sang pemukul pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan meminta temannya lekas pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ada orang yang menyadari keributan yang telah dilakukan oleh mereka.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Open Network Building…**

Ruangan kerja sang presiden tidaklah dibilang cukup mewah, ketika mengingat jabatannya di negeri Sakura ini. Ruangan sederhana yang bergaya a la Jepang lama ini hanya terdiri dari meja, rak buku, serta hiasan-hiasan seperti guci, dan hiasan-hiasan bertema Jepang lainnya. Berbeda dengan perdana menteri terdahulu, Kakashi tidaklah suka ruangannya didekor mewah, atau mendapat sentuhan dari negeri lain. Ia hanya ingin tempatnya berada murni memperlihatkan ruang kerjanya. Bahkan alat pemanas yang digunakan Kakashi terbilang cukup sederhana, mengingat banyaknya pemanas ruangan yang begitu bagus di pasaran sana. Kakashi hanya mengenakan arang dengan dibakar memakai listrik agar suhu ruangannya tetap stabil.

Walau suasana di dalam ruangan itu terkesan sangat nyaman, terutama di saat segelas minuman hangat terbuat dari ginseng tersedia di hadapan tamu dan sang direktur, tetapi tidak membuat suasana dingin di luar sana berubah. Bukan karena masalah jendela terbuka, atau pintu ruangan itu rusak sehingga angin bisa berhembus masuk sembarangan. Tetapi kabar yang diberikan oleh sang tamulah yang membuat suasana di dalam ruangan ini menjadi dingin, dan berubah menjadi suram.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

Jari telunjuk itu terus bergerak mengetuk meja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bisa semua ini terjadi?" sang direktur tidak habis pikir dengan kasus ini. Ia tidak percaya jika rencananya untuk masa depan perusahaan gagal total. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahan ini.

"—Siapa yang telah membocorkan rahasia ini?" lanjutnya, masih belum mengerti.

Sang tamu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan ekspresi gusar yang dibuat-buat.

Wajah dibalik masker itu tampak cemas. Tidak disangka proyek rahasia negaranya telah mengalami kegagalan karena seseorang telah menyabotasenya. Siapa orang dibalik peristiwa ini? Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu telah berhasil mengambil bahan percobaan dirinya? Kepanikan terjadi di dalam diri sang direktur, dan membuat laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya tersenyum senang. Sungguh langka melihat kecemasan terjadi di pikiran sang direktur.

Naruto memainkan kelereng dengan jari-jarinya. Ia datang ke tempat ini hanya ingin melihat ekspresi sang direktur, serta mendengar pendapat sang direktur mengenai peristiwa ini. Iapun ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk pada sang presiden jika jasad terbaik untuk percobaan itu telah dicuri oleh seseorang. Agar _actingnya_ terlihat meyakinkan Naruto pun menghela nafas. Memasang ekspresi sesedih mungkin. Ia menatap sang presiden yang masih terlihat cemas, tidak menyadari ekpresi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Menurutku kau bisa tenang. Kita bersama akan mengendalikan semua masalah ini," ujar Naruto, mencoba bersifat bijaksana. "Mau bagaimanapun, urusan ini bukan hanya urusanmu, melainkan urusanku juga," Naruto menenangkan tubuhnya yang terasa menegang.

Kakashi menatap Naruto, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika di luar sana sedang berkeliaran kumpulan teroris yang membawa senjata berbahaya yang mengancam ribuan manusia?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada meninggi.

Naruto mendengus. Ia selalu mendengar jika pria di hadapannya adalah pria yang tenang. Tetapi, ternyata di saat kondisi seperti ini, sang pria tetap saja seperti manusia biasanya; panik dan terbawa emosi. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya secara perlahan. Tidak terlihat panik sekali, seolah ini bukanlah tanggung jawabnya, Naruto malah terlihat biasa saja.

"Kau tenang saja," kata Naruto, mencoba terlihat bijaksana. "Aku akan terus mengawasi proses penyelidikan peristiwa ini."

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. Ia sangat percaya pada mantan mahasiswanya ini. Naruto adalah orang terbaik yang bisa menjalankan misi ini. Selain bisa dipercaya, Naruto pun cukup ahli untuk menganalisis berbagai macam masalah. Sang Kakashi beranjak dari atas kursinya. Ia membalikan badan dan melangkah menuju jendela besar di belakang sana. Kakashi menatap butiran salju yang masih saja turun. Seharusnya di cuaca seperti ini, anak buahnya berdiam diri di dalam rumah bersama keluarga dengan tenang. Namun, tidak disangka peristiwa ini membuat banyak orang menjadi repot, termasuk Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu," ujar Kakashi, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa meningkatkan keamanan di tempat penelitian itu. "Aku harap Negara tidak mengambil tindakan atas kasus ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh misteri ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Kita pasti bisa melewati masalah ini, serahkan semuanya padaku," lanjutnya, dan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mencoba untuk ditenangkan. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tidak penuh arti tanpa diketahui Kakashi.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku permisi dulu," ujar Naruto, hendak ke belakang.

"Naruto!" seru Kakashi, memanggil sang pirang tanpa embel-embel Tuan General Manager, atau panggilan formal lainnya. Kali ini dia ingin berbicara secara tidak formal dengan mantan anak didiknya.

Naruto menatap Kakashi dari balik senyum goofy-nya.

"Maaf," ujar Kakashi, dengan nada sedih, dan raut wajah sedih.

Naruto hanya hanya menatap Kakashi, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali—membiarkan Kakashi di dalam kerisauan.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo…**

Dengan cemas Sarada memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia telah mendengar jika pasien ibunya telah berhasil keluar dari masa kritis. Namun masih ada lagi masalah yang harus ditanggung oleh Sarada sendirian. Tetapi Sarada tidak kunjung menyelesaikan masalah itu. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempat ini ketika waktu terus berlalu. Tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri terus, Sarada memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangku di lorong rumah sakit. Iapun akan melangkahkan kaki, ketika di hadapannya berdiri Sakura yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau mau kemana Sarada? Apa kau ingin makan siang dengan ibu?" tawar Sakura pada sang anak.

Sarada menatap sejenak ibunya. Ia ingin sekali makan siang bersama ibunya, namun terdapat urusan lebih penting dari sekadar mengisi perutnya yang sedang keroncongan.

**Flashback…**

"_Hei, hei! Kau tidak bisa tertidur!" teriak Sarada, memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. "HEI!" teriaknya. Iapun lekas mengambil ponselnya. Siapapun, dia berharap segera membantu pemuda ini agar tetap selamat di tengah-tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. _

Sarada memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil syal dan membungkus orang di dekatnya ini dengan syal. Sarada akan melingkarkan syal ke leher orang itu, ketika tangan pucat dan dingin menahan dirinya untuk bergerak. Sarada menatap kedua bola mata merah kini telah terbuka, dan menatapnya dengan serius. Bibir pemuda di dekat Sarada itu membuka-tutup hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Demi memastikan jika orang di dekatnya ini baik-baik saja, Sarada mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir pemuda itu, dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan pelan dari pemuda itu.

"Bawa..," pinta pemuda ini. "Bawa dia..," ujarnya, pemuda ini mencoba mengulurkan benda yang sejak tadi dipeluk atau dilindunginya.

Sarada menatap bungkusan besar yang berada di pelukan pemuda itu. Dengan ragu dia mengambil bungkusan itu, dan menariknya. Isi di dalam bungkusan ini sangat berat, seolah Sarada sedang megendong anak kecil. Sarada pun beranjak dari samping pemuda itu. Ia menatap pemuda itu, berharap jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja jika ditinggalkan sebentar oleh dirinya.

"Cepat bawa dan taruh di tempat aman!" perintah pemuda itu.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya. Ia membawa benda itu. Namun beratnya benda tersebut membuat langkah Sarada menjadi goyah, dan dia terpeleset. Sarada merintih pelan. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengambil bungkusan itu ketika matanya terbelalak. Sarada melihat jika jari keluar dari bungkusan tersebut. A—apa maksud dari semua ini? Dengan takut Sarada mendekat ke arah bungkusan tersebut. Ia membuka bungkusan tersebut dan ternyata sosok anak kecilah yang berada di dalam bungkusan tersebut. Sarada terlonjak kaget dan bergerak mundur. Ia nyaris memekik takut, jika mulutnya tidak ditutup oleh salah satu tangannya. Ia menatap pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu lagi. A—apa ini? Apakah bungkusan ini berisi mayat? Jangan katakan jika pemuda itu adalah pembunuh?

Tubuh Sarada menjadi panas-dingin. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah bungkusan itu, dan dengan takut membuka bungkusan tersebut. Ternyata tubuh tersebut berisikan jasad anak kecil. Tubuh anak kecil itu sangat pucat, dan seperti sudah tidak ada rohnya. Sarada pun membuka sarung tangan dan mengulurkan jarinya ke arah hidung anak kecil itu. Ia memastikan jika anak kecil itu masih bisa bernafas. Hidup. Anak ini masih hidup. Dengan cepat Sarada mendekatkan telinganya ke arah dada anak kecil itu. Ia mendengar detak jantung anak kecil itu yang berpacu cepat. Sang gadis pun segera mengambil jasad itu. Ia akan membawa jasad itu ketika bunyi sirine terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Mereka datang," bisik Sarada, merasa tenang.

Sarada akan menghentikan mobil _ambulance_ tersebut ketika dia mengingat ucapan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia menjadi ragu untuk melaporkan kejadian di tempat ini. Apakah dia harus memberitahu orang-orang itu jika diapun menemukan sosok anak kecil? Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia harus percaya dengan pemuda itu atau… dia mengambil keputusan untuk memberitahu sosok anak kecil ini pada orang lain? Sarada megendong anak kecil itu. Ia mendekat ke arah sosok pemuda itu. Dia menatap wajah tenang pemuda yang sedang tersyungkur itu. Ia mengingat, jika ibunya pernah mengatakan jika kejujuran bisa terlihat dari wajah orang yang sedang tertidur, dan entah kenapa Sarada merasa percaya dengan orang ini.

Sarada pun mendengar jika bunyi sirine semakin dekat. Iapun memutusukan untuk menyembunyikan jasad ini di tempat aman sampai saatnya tiba.

**End Flashback..**

"Sarada!" Sakura berseru.

Sarada tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika ibunya memanggil dirinya sebanyak beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap ibunya. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang di luar sana, Bu..," alasan Sarada. "Jadi, maaf, aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama ibu," Sarada merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menghilangkan kesempatan baik ini. Jarang sekali dia menyantap makan siang bersama sang ibu. "Jadi, maaf ya, Bu.."

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Anaknya sudah berumur 16 tahun, dan anak seumuran Sarada sudah lumrah sekali jika lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Sakura pun mengelus rambut Sarada.

"Kau baik-baik di luar sana," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, Bu. Terima kasih," Sarada mengecup pipi Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan sang ibu di dalam kesendiriannya.

.

Di saat Sarada sudah menghilang dari hadapannya…

Wajah sumringah Sakura menghilang. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Sekarang hidupnya semakin sepi saja. Setelah suaminya jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, anaknya lebih senang bermain di luar sana. Apakah seluruh ibu selalu melewati fase seperti ini, atau hanya kehidupannya saja yang tidak wajar?

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Byuuuuurrrrr…**

Sasuke nyaris tersedak ketika dibangunkan dengan cara sangat kasar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan dia merasa buta seketika di saat lampu sorot langsung mengenai wajahnya. Sasuke meringis pelan. Tengkuknya terasa sangat nyeri akibat pukulan tadi. Pukulan? Sasuke langsung tersadar penuh ketika mengingat peristiwa sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali benda-benda aneh di tempat ini, lalu siapa orang-orang ini? Pendengaran Sasuke pulih perlahan, dan samar-samar, dia mulai bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sial. Pukulan tadi membuat telinganya berdengung sakit.

"Selamat datang!" seseorang bertepuk tangan atas kesadaran Sasuke. "Selamat datang Uchiha."

Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Ia menatap pria memakai jas, dengan mata seperti ular. Sang Uchiha mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu, lalu untuk apa orang ini menahan dirinya? Sang Uchiha menatap sekitar. Ruangan seperti ini… ia sepertinya tidak asing dengan suasana seperti ini. Sasuke melihat ke arah robot yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kemudian dia melihat tabung yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dan membuat senyuman jahat terukir di bibir sang pria ular itu. Ba—bagaimana bisa ada hal seperti ini di tempat ini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

_Ini sebuah perusahaan teknologi, bukan?_

_Tetapi perusahaan apa?_

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke, sengit. Tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan dari raut wajahnya. Ia berusaha menggerakan tangannya, tetapi sayang sekali kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan dan begitu juga kakinya.

_Sial!_

Batin Sasuke merasa kesal karena dirinya disekap.

Orochimaru menunjuk tabung besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. "Lihatlah benda di dalam tabung itu," ujar Orochimaru. "Aku ingin kau menghidupkan benda itu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia baru sadar jika tabung di dalam ruangan ini terdapat isinya. Isi di dalam tabung itu sangat besar, dan sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan makhluk tempur. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kemudian matanya teralihkan pada sang pria bermata ular itu. Sang Uchiha menatap sejenak Orochimaru. Apakah orang yang di dekatnya ini serius ingin menghidupkan makhluk itu? Tetapi bagaimana bisa mereka tahu, jika dirinya bisa melakukan hal tersebut? Kedua mata Sasuke teralihkan pada sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri—tepat di dekat tabung itu. Pemuda itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya ketika beradu pandang dengan Sasuke, dan desisan pelan terdengar dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"Kabuto..," dengan sangat tepat Sasuke berhasil mengenal orang yang selalu menjadi saingannya di masa kuliah dulu.

Kabuto pun hanya tersenyum tidak penuh arti ketika Sasuke berhasil mengenalnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha?" Orochimaru mengusik adu pandang Sasuke dengan _rivalnya._

Sasuke mendengus. Tidaklah mudah untuk memerintah seorang Uchiha. Sedikitpun Sasuke tidak berniat mengikuti keinginan Orochimaru. "Pergi kalian ke neraka!" sumpah serapah Sasuke, tidak berniat mengikuti rencana Orochimaru sama sekali.

Orochimaru sudah menduga jika orang seperti Sasuke pasti sulit dijinakan. Oleh karena itu, dia sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan sangat mudah. Orochimaru pun meminta anak buahnya untuk membawa selembar kertas ke arah Sasuke.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tidak berdaya karena penjagaan yang sangat ketat, termasuk pada bagian kaki dan tangannya yang terikat pada kursi.

Sasuke menatap kertas yang ditaruh di meja hadapannya.

"Apakah kau mengenal dirinya….," Orochimaru terdiam sejenak. "Uchiha?"

Tidak mungkin Sasuke melupakan orang yang berada di dalam foto itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan gadis cantik yang rambut dan matanya sangat mirip dengannya. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan anaknya sendiri yang kini kehidupannya sedang terancam. Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia memang ayah kurang ajar yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tetapi dia bukanlah ayah yang tega melihat anaknya tersakiti. Dengan ekspresi murka, Sasuke menatap Orochimaru.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Sasuke. Ia bergerak untuk melepas tali yang mengikatnya.

"Turuti atau mimpi burukmu akan dimulai," ancam Orochimaru, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kebencian orang di hadapannya.

Terkadang kehidupan itu sangat ironis…

Di saat dihadapkan pada pilihan..

Antara satu orang dan dunia…

Banyak sekali yang berpikir satu orang yang berhargalah yang lebih baik dari kehidupan…

Semua itu sering terjadi dalam sebuah pilihan…

Tetapi…

Apakah Sasuke pun akan bersikap sama?

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Dengan perlahan Sarada menapaki kakinya—memasuki sebuah gang yang terdapat di tengah kota. Ia terus memasuki gang itu hingga mencapai sebuah tong sampah besar yang gundukan sampahnya dibiarkan membukit karena petugas sampah tidak bekerja pada saat cuaca buruk seperti ini. Sarada berdiri di hadapan gundukan kardus. Ia membuka kardus di hadapannya perlahan, hingga sebuah benda terbungkus oleh karung terlihat olehnya. Sarada membuka karung itu, dan dia melihat sosok anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun sedang tertidur di dalam karung itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sarada berharap sosok anak kecil tersebut tidak mati kedinginan atau lebih parahnya kehabisan nafas.

Sang gadis melihat kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah itu dia membawa anak itu beserta bungkusannya. Sarada cepat-cepat keluar dari gang itu. Ia menembus hujan salju yang tidak kunjung reda. Dengan langkah gontai karena membawa beban berat, Sarada akhirnya mencapai jalan besar. Namun, setelah dia berada di perepatan jalan, Sarada menjadi bingung sendiri. Kemana dia harus melangkah? Apakah dia harus bawa anak ini pulang, atau… ke tempat ayahnya? Sarada berpikir jika ibunya pasti akan sangat rewel apabila mengetahui keberadaan anak ini, sedangkan sang ayah? Melihat sikap Sasuke, pasti orang itu tidak peduli dengan yang dilakukan anaknya.

Sarada memutuskan pergi ke tempat ayahnya, ketika dia nyaris menabrak seseorang.

Kedua mata kelam Sarada menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya heran.

"Sarada?" Boruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan keberadaan gadis di hadapannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sarada terlihat emosional ketika berbicara dengan seseorang. "Boruto..," gumam Sarada, tidak suka dengan kemunculan teman sekelasnya.

Fokus Buruto teralihkan pada benda besar yang dibawa oleh Sarada. "Apa itu?" tanyanya, penasaran. Ia hendak menarik penutup benda itu, ketika Sarada menghindari gerakan Boruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sarada, tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Buruto, penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sarada, ketus.

Boruto akan memaksa Sarada untuk memberitahu isi bungkusan tersebut, tetapi Sarada sudah lebih dulu melewati dirinya. Boruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Sarada bersikap emosional seperti itu, terlebih gadis itu membawa sesuatu yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah cuaca seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Sarada? Apakah anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum? Boruto sangat penasaran, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sarada pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa seseorang untuk memberitahu rahasianya, terlebih orang tersebut tidak terlalu dikenal olehnya.

.

.

.

Sarada merutuki nasibnya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apakah membawa anak ini akan menjadi sebuah malapetaka bagi kehidupannya, atau suatu kebaikan karena dia telah menolong orang. Akhirnya, Sarada telah mencapai gedung tempat ayahnya bekerja. Ia memasuki pintu menuju gedung itu. Kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Sarada melihat jika kondisi ruangan ayahnya masih berantakan seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkan tempat ini. Sekarang dimana ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya sedang keluar atau berada di dalam kamar mandi?

Sarada menaruh anak di gendonganya di atas sofa, tempat ayahnya biasa berbaring. "Ayah? Ayah dimana?" tanya Sarada. "Ayah?" panggil Sarada lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang ayah, Sarada pun memutuskan untuk mengambil P3K, dan mengobati anak itu sendiri. Dia pun tidak lupa menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk anak ini. Sarada sudah menyiapkan semuanya tetapi sang ayah tidak kunjung datang. Firasat Sarada tidak benar. Ia merasa ayahnya tidak biasanya keluar dari tempat ini, terutama ketika keadaan sedang tidak nyaman. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sang ayah? Dimana sang ayah sekarang? Sarada pun bingung, dan merasa khawatir.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Kediaman Namikaze…**

Sebagai seorang istri, Hinata ingin sekali kehidupan rumah tangganya menjadi sempurna. Walaupun suaminya menjabat sebagai salah satu orang penting di negeri ini, namun Hinata tidak ingin kehidupan rumah tangga dirinya, dan anak-anaknya terganggu. Setidaknya dalam seminggu dua kali, Hinata mewajibkan seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama. Tetapi di malam ini suasana makan malam haruslah lebih spesial. Selain karena ini adalah hari makan malam mereka, hari ini juga merupakan hari jadi Naruto dan Hinata. Sungguh, di malam ini Hinata telah mengundang saudara-saudaranya, serta kerabat terdekatnya. Mudah-mudahan saja Naruto mengingat pentingnya hari ini.

Saat Hinata baru saja memasukan kue ke dalam oven, dia mendengar pintu dapur terbuka. Hinata membalikan badannya dan melihat Boruto baru saja datang dengan didampingi oleh Himawari, anak kedua dari Hinata. Kedua anak itu mendekati Hinata, dan mengecup pipi Hinata. Mereka berdua menatap ke arah masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh Hinata. Waw, dari aromanya saja, kedua anak ini tahu jika ibunya sedang memasak makanan yang tidak biasa.

"Ada angin apa ibu masak semewah ini?" tanya Boruto, penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang ibu memasak begitu banyak. Seingat Boruto tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga mereka yang berulang tahun.

Hinata menatap Buruto dengan kilatan mata penuh kegembiraan. "Hari ini adalah hari jadi ayah dan ibu. Ibu ingin membuat hari ini sangat spesial," ujar Hinata.

Himawari dan Buruto saling menatap. Mereka sangat bahagia ketika melihat ekspresi ibu mereka. Sebisa mungkin mereka pun ingin acara ini menjadi sangat meriah.

"Apa yang bisa kita kerjakan, Ibu?" tanya Himawari, ingin sekali membantu ibunya. Kedua dari mereka dapat membaca pikiran ibu mereka, jika sang ibu tidak ingin pekerjaan rumah ini dikerjakan oleh pelayan atau robot yang terus mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka.

Hinata mengaduk sejenak kaldu sapi untuk saos, dan menatap anak bungsunya. "Tolong bersihkan ruangan makan, dan ruang keluarga," kata Hinata, dan dengan segera kedua anaknya pun berlari ke dalam untuk melaksanakan perintah ibunya.

Dengan semangat kedua anaknya, Hinata semakin tidak sabar menanti makan malam di hari ini.

_Mudah-mudahan diapun cepat pulang,_

Doa Hinata, menanti kehadiran sang suami.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Memilih untuk sang anak!

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Metal yang menempel di belakang kepalanya membuat dirinya semakin geram. Ia berusaha fokus pada layar di depannya, dan ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sial. Di tempat ini dia merasa sangat terintimidasi. Ia tidak mungkin melawan, melihat jumlah orang yang bersenjata itu. Sekarang ini Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjakan yang harus dia kerjakan, ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya menanti dirinya. Selain itu, Sasuke diberi waktu sangat singkat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Padahal sudah sangat lama rasanya Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan serumit ini.

Orochimaru yang sejak tadi memantau pergerakan Sasuke meminta Kabuto untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Kabuto, ketika bosnya meminta dirinya untuk menghadap.

"Butuh berapa lama lagi dia menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya Orochimaru, merasa tidak sabar.

Kabuto menatap Sasuke, dan melangkah menuju pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia menatap pekerjaan Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sasuke sudah nyaris menyelesaikan setengah pekerjaannya. "Tuan Oro meminta kau untuk mempercepat pekerjaan ini," ujar Kabuto, memperingati Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha hanya mendelik tidak suka ketika mendengar ucapan Kabuto.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sasuke, Kabuto kembali menghampiri Orochimaru yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menikmati segelas anggur. Orochimaru menatap Kabuto.

"Jadi?" tanya Orochimaru ketika Kabuto berdiri di hadapannya dan memberi hormat pada dirinya.

"Dia sudah menyelesaikan setengah pekerjaannya," lapor Kabuto.

Orochimaru tersenyum gembira ketika mendengar kabar tersebut.

Di saat Orochimaru dan Kabuto sibuk berbincang-bincang, Sasuke dipenuhi oleh dilema. Ia bisa saja memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan ini dan mati konyol. Namun bagaimana nasib anaknya? Di lain pihak, dia berpikir bagaimana nasib orang-orang di negeri ini jika ternyata ada orang yang juga bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini? Bagaimana jika makhluk ini berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa ada yang bisa mengendalikan? Setidaknya, Sasuke berharap jika dia masih hidup, dia masih bisa mengantisipasi keberadaan makhluk ini. Dia masih bisa memberi peringatan pada orang-orang, jika ada sebuah organisasi yang mencoba untuk mengkudeta pemerintahan sekarang. Tetapi, apakah Sasuke yakin jika dia masih bisa hidup setelah semua pekerjaan ini selesai?

Sasuke pun berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar dirinya bisa selamat dari tempat ini.

_Sial._

_Aku sangat benci bisa mengingat semua pekerjaan ini dengan cepat!_

Sasuke berharap alcohol yang kemarin malam diminumnya kembali bereaksi dan membuat dirinya menjadi orang bodoh.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Sarada menatap jendela di luar sana. Tidak ada bedanya cuaca pagi, siang, atau sore di hari ini. Untuk memastikan waktu, Sarada haruslah melihat jam tangannya. Sarada menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap anak kecil yang masih berbaring di dekatnya. Anak kecil ini tidaklah dalam kondisi buruk. Ia sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sarada pun menatap intens wajah anak kecil ini. Melihat wajah anak ini selalu mengingatkan Sarada akan seseorang. Sarada seperti melihat ayahnya dikala sedang tertidur. Apakah dia hanya berimajinasi saja karena cuaca dingin? Sarada menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan kepala.

"Ngggg..," bocah tujuh tahun itu akhirnya terbangun.

Sarada lekas beranjak dari kursi samping sofa itu. Ia mendekati anak kecil itu. Perlahan kedua mata anak kecil itu terbuka, menatap Sarada.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sarada. Dia merasa bodoh karena bertanya hal yang jelas-jelas jawabannya pasti sudah diketahui. Tidak mungkin anak yang cukup lama tinggal di luar sana dengan keadaan dingin seperti ini akan baik-baik saja. Astaga. Untung saja anak ini tidak terkena hiportemia.

Anak itu berusaha untuk bangkit, dan Sarada membantunya. Sang anak merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dia menatap Sarada. "...," sang anak hanya bisa terdiam, dengan wajah dingin.

"Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Sarada, memastikan jika anak di hadapannya baik-baik saja.

Sang anak menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sarada menatap lekat-lekat anak itu kembali. Ia baru sadar jika sang anak memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Di saat mata sebelahnya berwarna hitam kelam, mata sebelahnya lagi berwarna biru langit. Sarada nyaris terbius dengan warna biru langit itu. Bagi Sarada kedua mata berbeda itu tidaklah membuat anak ini terlihat aneh, melainkan sangat keren. Selesai memperhatikan warna mata sang anak, Sarada memperhatikan leher sang anak yang sudah tidak terbalut oleh syal. Ia melihat jika di leher anak itu terdapat sebuah tanda seperti tanda yang diberikan oleh besi panas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sarada, penasaran dengan tanda itu.

Sang anak hanya melihat gerakan tangan Sarada.

Sarada menyentuh leher sang anak. Tanda di leher itu timbul, dan membentuk huruf Menma01. Sarada mengerutkan keningnya. Menma? Apakah anak ini bernama Menma?

"Namamu Menma?" tanya Sarada.

Sang anak menganggukan kepalanya.

Sarada mulai paham dengan sikap anak di hadapannya. Keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka sampai perut sang anak berbunyi. Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau lapar?" tanya Sarada.

Sang anak menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

Sarada beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah menuju rak yang menempel pada tembok ruangan ini. Ia membuka rak dan ternyata isinya kosong. Sarada melihat kesana-kesini, namun tidak ada satupun makanan yang bisa dinikmati oleh anak-anak. Sarada menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus pulang ke rumah, mengingat pertokoan telah tutup di cuaca buruk seperti ini. Sarada pun mengambil syal yang terletak di atas kepala kursi. Ia mengalungkan syal itu ke leher Menma.

"Pakailah. Sekarang kau pulang ke rumahku," ujar Sarada, meminta Menma untuk ikut.

Awalnya Menma tampak ragu dengan ajakan Sarada. Namun di saat kedua mata mereka saling bertatatapan, Menma memutuskan untuk ikut, dan megandeng tangan Sarada. Mau bagaimanapun tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dia ajak untuk berbicara, ketika hanya Sarada yang dia temui pada saat dia baru saja sadarkan diri.

"Hati-hati langkahnya," Sarada memperingati. "Di luar sana sangat licin," ujarnya.

Menma pun hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia megandeng tangan Sarada, ketika langkahnya cukup sulit karena masih lemas.

_Ha-ah, _

_ternyata ada orang yang lebih pendiam dariku,_

Batin Sarada, bingung.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**16.17, Rumah sakit Universitas Tokyo….**

Sepanjang hari, hingga waktu menjelang sore, Itachi tidaklah pergi kemanapun juga. Dia hanya menanti di sebuah ruangan terbaik di dalam rumah sakit itu. Wajahnya sudah pucat-pasi tidak makan seharian. Ia hanya menatap pemuda yang terus berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Sesekali sang Uchiha mengelus poni pemuda itu, dan megenggam jari-jari pemuda itu. Ia masih belum percaya jika orang yang selama ini selalu dinantinya telah kembali. Ia tidak percaya bisa melihat kembali paras cantik mendiang istrinya. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. Halusnya tangan pemuda inipun sangat sama dengan mendiang istrinya. Apa yang berbeda dari pemuda di hadapannya dan istrinya hanyalah aroma tubuhnya yang lebih maskulin. Namun hal tersebut tidaklah masalah, bagi sang Uchiha melihat wajah di hadapannya sudah sangat cukup bagi dirinya.

Di saat membayangkan hari-hari kosongnya tanpa sang istri, kesedihan pun muncul di hati Itachi. Raut wajah sang Uchiha berubah suram seiring roda-roda masa lalunya kembali datang ke dalam benaknya. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya kembali muncul seiring kemunculan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

**Flashback…**

Kesibukan terjadi di rumah sakit bagian persalinan dalam waktu seketika, di saat seorang pasien penting di rumah sakit ini baru saja masuk ruangan persalinan. Seluruh dokter kandungan terbaik di dalam rumah sakit itu dikerahkan untuk melayani pasien tersebut. Suasana pun menjadi penuh dengan drama, terutama ketika keadaan pasien yang baru saja masuk tersebut mengalami pendarahan hebat pada bagian kepala dan perutnya.

Sesosok pria berambut hitam kelam baru saja tiba di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat. Namun langkahnya tercekal oleh suster di tempat itu. Walaupun pria itu seorang calon dokter, namun dia tidaklah boleh masuk dan menemui istrinya. Ia dipersilahkan menanti diluar dengan tenang, di saat dokter-dokter di tempat itu berusaha untuk menangani istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang wanita dengan didampingi pria paruh baya menghampiri pria berambut hitam. Wanita itu menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk sang anak dengan erat.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya wanita itu—khawatir.

Sang anak memutuskan untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, kakinya lemas, dan tubuhnya terasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. "Aku tidak tahu. Dokter baru saja membawanya masuk," ia membentukan bagian belakang kepalanya ke tembok, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Sang wanita menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menatap pintu di hadapannya. Ia tahu dengan pasti jika putra sulungnya sangat mencintai sang istri. Ia tahu jika anaknya rela melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan wanitanya. Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Walaupun sang anak terus menjaga kandungan istrinya, dan kesehatan sang istri, namun nasib berkata lain. Di saat sang anak, Itachi, hendak meminta sopir untuk membawa istrinya pulang, di jalan sana seorang pengendara truk telah melakukan kelalaian. Pengendara truk itu salah mengambil jalur karena mengantuk, dan mengakibatkan mobil yang membawa sang istri terbanting karena sang sopir yang membawa Nona Uchiha mencoba menghindari tumbukan antara mobilnya dan truk tersebut. Saat itu, tubuh sang istri terjepit, dan dia harus mengalami pendarahan yang parah.

"Kau bersabarlah," ujar sang ibu, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kurama adalah wanita yang kuat," lanjutnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada keajaiban."

Saat itu Itachi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa percaya dengan ucapan sang ibu dan berdoa pada tuhan di atas sana. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali berharap jika dokter di dalam sana mengerjakan segalanya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

**End Flashback...**

Di saat itu Itachi menanti kabar dari dokter di dalam sana berjam-jam lamanya, dan akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi. Namun kedatangan dokter tidaklah membawa kabar baik sepenuhnya bagi sang Uchiha. Dokter memberikan dua kabar yang menurut Itachi terlalu kontras untuk dirasakan. Di saat itu, dia mendapatkan kabar jika dia telah dikaruniai anak laki-laki, namun di sisi lain diapun harus menerima kenyataan jika dia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia telah kehilangan istrinya, dan itu berarti dia telah kehilangan setengah nyawanya. Namun, Itachi tidak dapat menyerah. Ia tidak dapat pasrah dan mengikuti sang istri karena dia memiliki seseorang yang harus dia jaga. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab dan pemberian sang istri sebelum sang istri meninggal dunia. Ia memiliki harapan lain di tengah-tengah kematian orang yang dicintainya.

Ia memiliki Itachi junior yang selalu harus dia jaga, ketika dia hanyalah sosok orang tua satu-satunya bagi sang anak.

Sret… Sret…

Sentuhan halus pada jari-jari Itachi membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sadar dengan tangannya yang telah menyentuh sang pasien, Itachi lekas melepas genggaman tangannya. Walau pasien di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, namun dia sadar jika orang di hadapannya bukanlah istrinya. Orang di hadapannya bisa saja merasa takut jika Itachi bertindak gegabah. Sang Uchiha pun menanti dengan awas sadarnya sang pasien, dan senyuman mengembang pun muncul, ketika mata sayu sang pasien terbuka. Sungguh mirip! Bahkan mata milik pasien tersebut pun begitu mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang baru tersadar itu menantap sang Uchiha. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti tempatnya berada. Dimana dia? Kenapa dia berada di tempat ini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Pemuda ini mencoba untuk bangkit, namun tubuhnya yang masih lemah membuat dirinya terhempas kembali ke atas kasur.

Sikap pemuda yang gegabah itu membuat Itachi langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia menolong pemuda itu untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak," pinta Itachi pada pemuda itu. "Kau baru saja sadar."

"Aku haus…," suara sang pasien sangat serak.

Itachi lekas-lekas mengambil air yang tersedia di atas meja pinggir ranjang rumah sakit. Ia memberikan minum pada pasiennya itu. Kemudian, sang pasien meminum segelas air itu dengan rakus, dan menyerahkan gelas kosong tersebut pada Itachi.

Itachi menaruh gelas kosong tersebut ke tempat sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya sedikit membaik paska minum. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" menjadi lemah, dan dia merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Itachi menatap heran pemuda yang baru saja tersadar itu. Apakah dia tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini?

"Seseorang telah menemukan dirimu terkapar di pinggir jalan, dan membawamu kemari. Untung saja kepalamu hanya terluka ringan. Kau pingsan karena kedinginan, dan kelelahan," lanjut sang Uchiha.

"Jatuh? Pingsan? Terluka?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memegang lehernya. Rasanya tenggorokannya seperti terbakar; perih.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh, iya, jika boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan. Uchiha Itachi. Panggil saja aku Itachi," lanjutnya, dengan senyuman sangat manis.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap uluran tangan Itachi. Dahinya mengerut. "Na—nama? Maksudmu nama?" tanyanya, bingung. "Nama…," gumamnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia seperti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan sang Uchiha.

Sikap Itachi yang sejak tadi mencoba untuk tenang berubah drastis. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya tidak percaya. Kenapa dia bertanya namanya sendiri? Apakah otaknya mengalami masalah? Dengan gesit sang Uchiha meminta pemuda di hadapannya untuk berbaring dengan tenang kembali. Ia mengambil senter yang tergeletak di saku celananya, kemudian menyinari mata pemuda itu. Tidak ada masalah. Kenapa bisa pemuda ini tidak mengenal namanya sendiri? Apakah benturan menyebabkan pemuda ini amnesia? Tetapi setahu Itachi tidak ada benturan keras yang menyebabkan kepalanya menjadi amnesia seperti ini?

Itachi menekan tombol pemanggil suster yang tergeletak di dekat kepala kasur. Ia harus memastikan kondisi sang pasien dengan hasil uji scan yang telah dilakukannya ketika sang pasien sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, Itachi menatap kembali pemuda di atas kasur itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?" ujarnya.

Sang pemuda hanya memalingkan muka, tidak menjawab ucapan Itachi. Ia masih bingung dengan pikirannya yang terasa kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, dan kenapa tidak ada satupun ingatan yang muncul di pikirannya? Sang pemuda tampak gusar, membuat Itachi khawatir. Tetapi sebagai seorang dokter, Itachi masih bisa bersikap tenang, seolah semua bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya.

Melihat sikap sang pemuda, Itachi hanya tersenyum. Rupanya bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip, melainkan sikap pemuda ini. Itachi pun menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala pemuda itu, ketika suster yang dipanggilnya tiba dengan membawa satu map cokelat besar.

Itachi lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap map cokelat itu, dan mengambil map tersebut dari tangan sang Uchiha pun membuka hasil ronsenan dari pasien khususnya. Ia mempelajari hasil ronsenannya.

Sebelum membuka hasil ronsenan tersebut, Itachi menatap sang suster. "Kau boleh pergi," ujar Itachi pada sang suster.

Sang suster pun mengangguk paham, dan pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha berduaan dengan pasiennya.

Itachi menyudutkan dirinya ke pojok ruangan agar terkesan suasana lebih gelap, dan menyenteri hasil ronsenan tersebut agar lebih jelas.

Hasil ronsen membuat Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk ukuran orang yang hilang ingatan, luka seperti ini tidaklah ada artinya. Kenapa bisa pemuda ini mengalami hilang ingatan? Apakah masalah di luar sana yang membuat pemuda ini tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Sang Uchiha menatap intens pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur itu hingga sang pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja menatap Itachi, dan mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan sikap Itachi yang hanya diam saja, tidak berbicara banyak seperti pertama kali mereka kenalan.

Itachi menyadari dirinya telah diamati oleh sang pasien. Itachi menghela nafas. Ia berhenti memikirkan hasil uji ronsen tersebut. Sang Uchiha menatap pasien spesialnya tersebut, dan mendekat ke arah sang pasien. "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa pada dirimu. Sepertinya kau hanya mengalami amnesia sementara karena shock," Itachi menenangkan sang pasien. Ia mengelus kepala sang pasien. "Kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan kembali setelah menyiapkan obat untukmu," kata sang Uchiha. Iapun tersenyum tipis, dan akan pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda, ketika pemuda tersebut berbicara padanya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini," ujar sang pemuda dengan nada arogansi. Ia tidak mau diam di tempat yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berbicara, walau tenggorokannya semakin sakit.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum maklum ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Kau belum sembuh benar. Untuk seharian ini beristirahatlah dulu," pinta sang Uchiha. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sang pemuda. "Untuk urusan biaya, aku akan mengurusi semuanya. Kau hanya perlu istirahat dengan tenang," ujarnya.

Rupanya sang pemuda sangatlah keras kepala. Ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, kekuatannya yang belum pulih benar membuat tubuh sang pemuda gontai, dan akan mencium tanah jika Itachi tidak tangkas untuk menangkap tubuh pemuda itu. Sang Uchiha berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuh pemuda itu, dan mengarahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sudah aku katakan, jika tubuhmu masih lemas," sang Uchiha mengomeli pemuda itu. "Kau perlu beristirahat banyak," sang Uchiha menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Pergilah!" teriak pemuda itu. "Aku bisa mengurusi semuanya sendiri," lanjutnya. Ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, ketika Itachi kembali menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini sebelum kau sembuh benar," Itachi berkata dengan keras kepalanya.

Sang pemuda tidak peduli dengan ucapan Itachi. Ia masih bersikukuh untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan membuat Itachi kesal. Sang pemuda pun untuk kali ini berhasil menegakan tubuhnya, namun kekuatan sang pemuda hanya berlangsung sebentar. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, dia sudah kembali ke dalam pelukan Itachi karena tubuh lemahnya.

"Minggir!" sang pemuda tidak ingin disentuh. Ia mencoba menepis tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Jangan keras kepala!" seru Uchiha, kesal. Tetapi sang pemuda tidak mendengarkannya.

"Pergilah!" dengan nyalang sang pemuda menatap Itachi.

Kedua bola mata kelam itu saling bertatapan. Melihat tatapan sang pemuda membuat perasaan Itachi merasa lebih buruk. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Kemiripan orang di hadapannya dengan sang mendiang istri begitu sangat sempurna. Itachi seperti merasa melihat sang istri berada di hadapannya. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Terlebih sikap sang pemuda sama keras kepalanya dengan sang istri.

"Aku ingin keluar dari tempat i—

"Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala?!" Itachi berseru kesal, ketika melihat sikap sang pemuda. Pikirannya yang bercampur aduk mengenai sang istri membuat dirinya kelepasan berbicara, menganggap orang di hadapannya adalah istrinya.

Sang pemuda berhenti memberontak. Dia menatap Itachi. "Selalu?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu dengan selalu?"

Wajah Itachi menjadi tegang untuk sesaat. Ia nyaris lupa jika orang di hadapannya bukanlah mendiang istrinya, melainkan orang yang memiliki kemiripan dengan istrinya. Selain itu _gender_ pemuda di hadapan Itachi pun berbeda dengan istrinya. Sang Uchiha menyadari semua pemikiran itu, namun ada hal lain di dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan untuk pemuda ini, walaupun terdengar sangat tidak etis. Sang Uchiha pun menelan ludahnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap keras kepala? Tidakkah kau sadar jika aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu?" Itachi menelan kegetirannya. Ia berusaha menekan suaranya yang bergetar hebat. Di bayangannya, orang di hadapannya adalah sang mendiang istri.

Sang pemuda menatap heran sejenak Itachi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau begitu keras mencegahku untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, seolah menimbang sesuatu. Kemudian, sang Uchiha menelan ludahnya, dan menatap lurus ke dalam kedua bola mata merah di hadapannya.

_Ini bukanlah karena dia adalah orang yang mirip istriku…_

_Ini karena untuk pasien…_

_Aku melakukan ini agar dia tidak pergi seenaknya, dan membahayakan dirinya…_

Itachi mencoba untuk berpikir netral, dan masih bersikap professional.

Sang Uchiha menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha terdengar tenang. "Aku adalah suamimu. Apakah kau lupa tentang hal itu?" tanyanya, dengan sangat tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, tidak biasa untuk berbohong, terutama mengingat profesinya sebagai seorang dokter.

Ekspresi tidak percaya terlintas di wajah pemuda itu. Orang di hadapannya adalah suaminya? Sang pemuda merasa orang di hadapannya pasti berbohong. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menikah, ketika mereka berdua memiliki _gender_ yang sama. Tetapi melihat tatapan serius dari sosok laki-laki di hadapannya, pemuda ini menjadi tidak tega untuk mengelak. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Bagaimana jika memang orang di hadapannya ini adalah benar-benar suaminya? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua saling mencintai sebelum dia hilang ingatan? Rasa takut melukai tiba-tiba terbesit di hati sang pemuda.

"Ka-kau suamiku?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kita berdua… tidak nor—nor—

"Ya, tidak normal," Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan pemikiran sang pemuda. Ia merasa bersalah, mengingat belum tentu orang di hadapannya ini tidaklah normal. "Ya. Aku suamimu," jawab sang Uchiha. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang pemuda. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pipi sang pemuda dengan mesra. Sekarang, dia sudah terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri. Baru beberapa menit berbicara dengan sang pemuda, dia sudah melakukan tindakan gila untuk ukuran seorang dokter.

"Lalu…," sang pemuda megantung ucapannya. "Kenapa tadi kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya, mencoba mencari kebenaran di dalam keraguan ini. "Kau memperkenalkan diri padaku."

Itachi sadar jika otak pemuda di hadapannya tidaklah dapat dianggap enteng. Ia harus bermain rapih untuk menjalankan aksinya. Sang Uchiha mengelus semakin lembut pipi pemuda itu. Dapat dia rasakan sang pemuda tidak merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya. Tetapi suatu alasan membuat pemuda itu sulit mengelak dari sentuhan tersebut. Apakah sang pemuda takut jika dia menyakiti orang yang dikira suaminya?

"Aku hanya menjalankan tes psikologis pada pasien yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan pada bagian kepala," ujar Itachi, berbohong. "Aku harus memastikan jika pasien harus mengingat memorinya dari yang ringan hingga berat," lanjutnya. "Perkenalan tadi hanya langkah kecil untuk mengetes otakmu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin membuatmu shock dengan ingatan-ingatan yang seharusnya kau ingat, tetapi aku tidak tahan…" Itachi megantung sedikit ucapannya. "Melihatmu untuk tidak mengenalku," Itachi ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika suaranya bergetar karena berbohong. Ia berharap pemuda di hadapannya tidak menyadari semua ini.

Sedikitnya, Itachi yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya percaya dengan ucapannya. Setelah keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, Itachi memfokuskan diri pada wajah sang pasien. Ia mengeluskan jari-jarinya di pipi pemuda itu, kemudian turun hingga ke bibir. Kelembutan, dan tekstur wajah dari pemuda ini benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Kedua mata Itachi berubah menjadi sayu, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah wajah sang pemuda. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bibir pemuda itu.

Reflek pemuda itu terkejut dengan kedekatan dirinya dan Itachi. Ia berusaha memalingkan muka. Tetapi Itachi yang keras kepala membuat wajahnya tetap berhadapan dengan wajah sang Uchiha. Pemuda ini menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan posisi mereka, tetapi diapun tidak bisa memberontak, dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya sakit hati. Bagaimana jika pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar suaminya? Bagaimana jika dia menyesal telah menyakiti suaminya jika ingatannya kembali? Pikiran yang terlalu berputar-putar membuat pemuda ini menyerah dan berhenti untuk memalingkan mukanya.

Sang Uchiha mengenai bibir merah muda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, dan menikmati sentuhan bibir yang sudah lama dia rindukan ini. Perlahan dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap bibir sang pemuda. Kedua tangan Itachi pun mulai bergerak. Ia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Merasa pemuda di dalam dekapannya sungguh pasif, Itachi berinisiatif untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Klontang!

Suara gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu kamar ruangan ini.

Reflek Itachi dan pemuda itu menjauhkan diri. Mereka berdua menatap ke arah pintu.

Sakura yang ingin melihat keadaan Itachi yang sejak tadi pagi tidak keluar kamar memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ruangan sang pemuda. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia dikala membuka pintu. Tidak disangka dia harus disuguhkan oleh pemandangan mengerikan ketika sang kakak ipar mencium pemuda yang baru saja menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini. Sakura tahu jika Itachi pasti merasa jika pemuda itu adalah mendiang istrinya, namun sangatlah tidak etis jika Itachi melakukan suatu tindakan tidak profesional, terutama sang pasien adalah seorang pemuda. Mau bagaimanapun Itachi sedang mencoba untuk melawan kodrat karena sosok yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Itachi menatap dingin Sakura. Ia meminta sang pemuda untuk duduk di kasur dan beristirahat. "Aku akan kembali," kata Itachi.

Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk patuh.

Itachi pun tersenyum tulus, membalikan badan, dan ekspresinya mengeras ketika langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu," ujar Itachi sambil meminta Sakura agar beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Ya—ya," sama halnya dengan Itachi, terdapat banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan Sakura dengan Itachi.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Klik!

Sarada membuka pintu.

Sarada mengintip dari balik pintu, melihat ke dalam kediamannya. Tidak ada orang. Tentu saja tidak ada. Seluruh keluarganya sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sarada membuka pintu lebar-lebar—membiarkan udara dingin di luar sana masuk, dan mempersilahkan seorang anak kecil yang sejak tadi memegang ujung tangannya masuk. Sarada pun menatap anak itu. Ia tersenyum sebelum duduk di _genkan_, dan melepas sepatunya.

"Ayo, masuk!" ujar Sarada ketika Menma hanya diam di depan pintu. "—Dan tutup pintunya sebelum kau melepas sepatu."

Sarada selesai melepas sepatunya. Iapun menaruh sepatunya dengan rapih di bagian depan _genkan_.

Menma masuk dan mengikuti saran Sarada. Ia menutup pintu, namun tetap berdiri di hadapan Sarada.

Sarada menatap Menma yang hanya diam saja. "Hei, kau tidak melepas sepatu—

Sarada terdiam, membatu. Ia melihat kaki Menma yang tidak terbungkus sama sekali. Kedua mata Sarada mengedip, tidak mengerti. "Ka—kau sejak tadi tidak memakai bungkus kaki?" gumam Sarada—tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya.

"—Dan kau tidak membeku?" tanya Sarada lagi.

Menma terdiam untuk kali ini, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

Lagi-lagi Sarada mengedipkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana bisa anak di hadapannya tampak biasa ketika berjalan di atas tumpukan salju tanpa membeku? Bagaimana bisa dia masih tetap terlihat tenang? Seharusnya Sarada merasa aneh semenjak pertama kali kemunculan anak ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, daya tahan tubuh anak ini sangatlah tidak wajar. Setelah dibiarkan di luar lama, dan hanya dilindungi oleh bungkusan besar atau tertutupi kardus, anak ini masih bisa terlihat sehat. Ya, sang anak hanya sempoyongan tidak penuh arti, ketika dirinya sudah diterpa udara dingin.

"Kakak?"

Suara Menma menyadarkan Sarada dari lamunan.

Sarada menatap anak di hadapannya. Seutas senyuman muncul di wajah Sarada. Sarada mengelus kepala Menma. "Kau mau susu, Menma?" tanya Sarada. Ia berdiri dan bergerak menuju dapur.

Menma yang melangkah di samping Sarada menatap Sarada dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sarada membuka lemari, dan mengambil satu kotak susu bubuk, gelas, dan sendok. Ia memasukan susu tersebut ke dalam gelas, dan Sarada bergerak kembali ke arah kompor. Ia mengambil poci di atas kompor, mengisinya dengan air, dan menaruhnya di atas kompor kembali, kemudian menyalakan kompor tersebut. Sarada pun membalikan badannya, ia menatap Menma yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi makan. Sarada akan menghampiri Menma, ketika pintu depan kediamannya berbunyi. Sarada mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa orang yang berkunjung ke kediamannya? Tumben sekali.

Ting-Tong… Ting-tong…

Bunyi bel kediamannya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Sarada pada tamunya. Ia menatap Menma. "Kau tunggu di sini!" Sarada meminta Menma menunggu dirinya di dalam dapur.

Sarada bergerak ke arah pintu. Ia mengintip tamunya dari kamera CCTV. Kedua mata Sarada terbelalak, cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka.

Sesosok pemuda dengan memakai pakaian hangat lengkap berdiri di depan pintu. Pemuda itu sibuk membersihkan salju yang menutupi pakaian hangat tebalnya. Sang pemuda pun berhenti membersihkan diri ketika Sarada berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan ekspresi terbaiknya. Sedangkan Sarada hanya bisa menatap kagum sang pemuda dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sarada meloncat ke arah pemuda itu, dan memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat.

"Kak Kura!" ujar Sarada, sangat rindu dengan sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu ini.

Kurama membalas pelukan Sarada. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sara-chan," ujar Kurama. Iapun tersenyum lebar, menikmati kehangatan sepupunya.

Kedua orang inipun saling melepaskan rindu. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan, hingga Kurama merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Kurama mendongakan kepalanya, menatap ke arah belakang Sarada. Sang pemuda pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sosok anak kecil yang sedang berdiri, bersembunyi di balik tembok, dengan gugup. Kurama melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sarada, meminta penjelasan dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Sarada?" Kurama menatap Menma tajam.

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap Menma, dan tatapannya kembali lagi pada Kurama. "Dia…," bisik Sarada.

"Siapa dia, Sarada?" tanya Kurama, meminta penjelasan dari gadis di hadapannya. Kali ini dia menatap Sarada.

"Mhm..," Sarada mencari alasan yang logis untuk diceritakan pada Kurama. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan jika dia telah diminta bantuan oleh seseorang untuk membawa anak ini pergi. "Dia… aku…," Sarada masih mencari alasan.

"Sarada?" Kurama menatap curiga Sarada. Ia tidak suka ketika saudaranya bersikap tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Dia aku temukan di jalan, Kak Kura," ujar Sarada, setengah berbohong.

Dahi Kurama mengerut. Sang pemuda pun menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menatap Sarada lekat-lekat. "Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini," Kurama menatap Menma dan Sarada secara bergiliran. "Bertiga," ujarnya dengan tegas, dan Sarada hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya—patuh.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Kantin Rumah Sakit…**

Asap mengepul dari dua gelas plastik kopi mengepul memenuhi ruangan kantin. Di antara para pengunjung kantin tersebut, terdapat dua sosok dokter yang saling pandang, memahami pikiran antara satu dengan lainnya. Dokter wanita yang sejak tadi menatap cemas pria di hadapannya menghela nafas sejenak. Sudah berkali-kali dia menyicipi kopi di hadapannya namun rasa ngantuknya belum saja kunjung reda. Apakah berhari-hati tidak memejamkan mata dan hanya meminum kopi membuat kebal pada kafein?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Sudah terlalu lama dia diam seperti ini membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit frustasi, tidak sabar ingin kembali ke kamar pasien khususnya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, dan mereka hanya diam saja. Sekarang waktunya dia berbicara. "Sebaiknya kakak ipar selalu ingat, jika kakak ipar ini adalah seorang dokter," ujar Sakura. Ia yakin Itachi mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

Itachi menatap Sakura sejenak. Ia tahu jika Sakura membicarakan masalah dirinya dan pemuda yang sedang beristirahat di dalam salah satu kamar rumah sakit ini. Namun, Itachi lebih memilih untuk terlihat bodoh daripada langsung menembak arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi, singkat, tetapi berhasil membuat Sakura menatap sinis dirinya.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan pada pemuda itu," ujar Sakura, menatap Itachi serius. "Dia bukan Kurama, dan kau tidak bisa memperlakukan dirinya seperti istrimu, terutama ketika dia seorang...," Sakura megantung ucapannya, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Laki-laki?" Itachi meluruskan pembicaraan ini.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia menundukan kepalanya, sedikit malu dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sungguh tidak lazim bagi sang wanita berbicara serius seperti ini mengenai hubungan yang tidak normal. Ia tidak menyangka kakak iparnya akan menjadi calon homoseksual. Dia harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini, sebelum kakak iparnya terjerumus lebih jauh, atau lebih parahnya, sang kakak ipar tidak peduli dengan seksualitasnya, dan lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan nafsu dan perasaannya pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba terjerumus ke dalam kehidupan Itachi. Demi Tuhan, Itachi adalah dokter, pasti dia tahu, bukan, masalah kesehatan seksualitas?

Itachi terkekeh tidak wajar ketika melihat ekspresi tidak wajar Sakura. "Kau jangan bercanda," gumam Itachi, membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Tadi itu aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan," lanjut sang Uchiha, tampak meyakinkan. Sebenarnya, ia ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sakura mendongakan kepala, menatap Itachi. "Terbawa suasana?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Itachi.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Sakura. Aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang sudah sembilan belas tahun melajang karena kehilangan istrinya. Aku menggunakan waktu selama itu tanpa ada seseorang yang mengisi hatiku, dan di saat ada seseorang yang mirip seperti istriku datang, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Sakura paham perasaan Itachi. Menjadi sosok _single parent_ selama bertahun-tahun pastilah bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang pria sukses dan tampan macam sang Uchiha. Selama waktu itu Itachi hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalannya karena kehilangan istri tercintanya. Sakura tahu betul betapa sang Uchiha mencintai istrinya. Iapun paham betul betapa Itachi sulit melupakan istrinya. Sekarang, di saat yang sama, ada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan sang istri, walaupun _gender_ kedua orang serupa itu berbeda, apa yang bisa dilakukan Itachi selain melepaskan rasa rindunya?

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sakura, mencoba bersikap bijaksana. "Tetapi, aku tidak ingin kakak ipar salah langkah, dan terjerumus ke dalam hal yang salah karena masa lalu kakak. Aku ingin kakak tetap bersikap profesional, dan tidak melakukan kesalahan, terlebih pada pasien di rumah sakit ini," Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Kakak adalah seorang dokter. Seorang pemimpin dari rumah sakit besar. Aku harap kakak bisa bersikap bijaksana."

Itachi termenung sejenak. Ia menatap uap kopi yang mengepul dari dalam gelas tersebut. Tidak ada satupun kata yang salah dari Sakura. Mendiang istrinya dan pemuda itu sangat berbeda jauh. Walau mereka memiliki perawakan yang sama, tetapi mereka bukanlah pribadi yang sama. Itachi mengutuk nasib buruknya. Ia harus tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, dan menatap kenyataan di hadapannya, jika istri yang dicintainya telah tiada.

Itachi tertawa hambar. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingat itu. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua bukanlah individual yang sama," lanjutnya. Sang Uchiha pun beranjak dari kursinya sembari membawa kopi miliknya. "Permisi. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan," ujarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kakak ipar!" seru Sakura, memanggil sang Uchiha.

Itachi membalikan badannya, menatap Sakura dingin. "…."

"Ini miliknya," Sakura meletakan gelang perak di atas meja. "Aku mengambilnya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri tadi," lanjut sang wanita. "Siapa tahu gelang ini bisa membantu untuk mencari jati dirinya."

Itachi mengambil gelang tersebut, dan menatap intens gelang itu. Ia memperhatikan bagian dalam gelang tersebut, dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya. "Kyuubi 123345?" bisiknya, dengan pelan. "Apakah namanya Kyuubi?" Itachi berpikir keras.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian melangkah, menepuk pundak Itachi sebelum meninggalkan sang Uchiha sendiri.

Sang Uchiha tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Itachi mengelus gelang itu, berharap kegusaran di dalam hatinya menghilang. Entah kenapa, setelah Sakura memberikan gelang ini terdapat sesuatu yang tidak nyaman terjadi di dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika menerima gelang ini. Apakah dia sudah gila? Apakah dia tidak merasa rela ketika gelang ini adalah petunjuk siapa Kyuubi sebenarnya? Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus sadar jika dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menahan pemuda itu, terlebih menyukainya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke…**

Kurama menatap kedua manusia di hadapannya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menatap satu-persatu wajah Sarada dan Menma. Sekarang orang yang paling tua di ruangan ini tampak tidak suka dengan tingkah laku putri satu-satunya Sasuke Uchiha. Kurama membuang nafas perlahan, dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak seperti Sarada melakukan tindakan gegabah seperti ini? Sarada telah membawa seorang anak yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas. Bagaimana jika anak ini dicari oleh orang tuanya? Bagaimana jika anak ini adalah anak yang diculik, dan Sarada bisa saja menjadi tersangka karena kesalahan kecil seperti ini.

"Aku berani menjamin, jika anak ini tidak akan membawa masalah," ujar Sarada, berharap Kurama mengerti. "Jadi, aku harap kakak jangan memberitahu ibu mengenai hal ini."

Kurama menatap Sarada, tidak percaya dengan keras kepala sepupunya. "Akan aku ulang sekali lagi kesimpulan pembicaraan kita tadi Nona manis," ujar Kurama. "Jadi, kau membawa seorang anak kecil yang kau temukan di tengah jalan ke dalam rumah ini. Lalu, kau belum melaporkan keberadaan anak kecil ini pada pihak berwajib?" Kurama memincingkan matanya. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" tanyanya—curiga.

Sarada menjadi gusar. Memang bukan perkara mudah untuk membohongi sepupunya yang kuliah di universitas terbaik di Inggris. Kurama adalah pemuda cerdas dan tampan seperti ayahnya. Sedikitpun informasi tidak mungkin meleset dari pengawasan Kurama. Sarada duduk tidak nyaman. Ia memutar otak agar bisa lolos dari pertanyaan Kurama. Tetapi tatapan Kurama sungguh meganggu. Sarada merasa Kurama seperti sedang mengintimidasinya.

"Sarada…," Kurama meminta penjelasan Sarada.

Sarada menatap Kurama, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Nggg..," gumamnya—tidak jelas.

Kurama menghela nafas, kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangan keluarga pamannya. Rasanya sudah cukup lama dia tidak kemari, tetapi kondisi rumah ini masih saja seperti ini. Kedua orang dewasa yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan seorang anak gadis yang tinggal sendiri di kediaman ini. Walau nasib Sarada dan Kurama berbeda jauh, tetapi Kurama merasa Sarada sangat mirip dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama kesepian. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki orang tua yang hanya peduli dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Kurama menghela nafas. Ia menatap Menma. "Sebaiknya kita laporkan masalah ini pada pihak berwajib," Kurama hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kita la—

"Tunggu!" Sarada mencegah Kurama untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kurama menatap Sarada, meminta Sarada menjelaskan sesuatu pada dirinya. "Jadi?" tanya Kurama.

Sarada menatap Menma dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama menyimpan rahasia ini. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya dalam mengurus Menma. Bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari ibunya, ketika Kurama pun berhasil membuat dirinya terlihat cemas. Sarada menatap Kurama lekat-lekat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap kakak sepupunya yang terkenal jenius ini.

"Menma..," Sarada berkata lemah. "Aku dapatkan dari seseorang," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Apakah kau menculiknya, bergabung dengan perserikatan penculik anak-anak, atau bagaimana?" Kurama tidak mengerti.

"KAKAK!" seru Sarada, tidak suka dengan tuduhan Kurama yang belum mendengarkan seluruh isi ceritanya. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang di jalan pada saat selesai menengok ayahku. Orang tersebut terjatuh pingsan dan menitipkan bungkusan besar kepadaku. Setelah aku buka bungkusan tersebut ternyata anak ini," Sarada menatap Menma, kemudian tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sayang pada anak kecil ini. "Kemudian aku membawa anak ini kemari, pada saat orang itu dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh _ambulance_ karena menderita luka cukup parah."

Kurama tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir Sarada. Bagaimana bisa Sarada membawa seorang anak yang asal usulnya saja tidak jelas. Bagaimana jika orang yang telah Sarada tolong adalah seorang penculik anak? Kurama semakin pusing memikirkan adik sepupunya. Iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang melangkah menuju Menma.

"Ka—Kak?!" Sarada panik. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menahan Kurama.

Pergerakan Kurama lebih cepat dari Sarada. Ia sudah berada di dekat Menma, menarik tangan Menma agar bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan megendong Menma.

"Sakit…," gumam Menma, ketika Kurama bertindak kasar pada dirinya.

"Ka—kakak!" Sarada memegang tubuh Menma, menarik Menma dari pangkuan Kurama. "Lepaskan dia. Dia kesakitan," ujarnya, meminta Kurama agar tidak berlaku kasar.

"Lepaskan!" Menma meminta dilepas.

Merasa sakit dengan perlakuan kasar Kurama, Menma pun memberontak. Tetapi tubuh Kurama lebih kuat daripada dirinya, sehingga sedikit pun posisi mereka tidak berubah. Merasa frustasi dengan posisinya sekarang, Menma membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan…. GRAUK! Menma menggigit pundak Kurama, dan membuat Kurama secara reflek melepaskan gendongannya pada Menma.

"AGH!" teriak Kurama, kesakitan.

"MENMA!" teriak Sarada, ketika melihat Menma hendak terjatuh.

Sarada cepat-cepat menahan tubuh Menma. Ia menangkap tubuh Menma. Namun tubuh Sarada yang kecil tidak kuat menerima beratnya tubuh Menma secara mendadak. Sarada pun terjatuh ke belakang, hingga bagian belakang kepalanya membentur pinggir meja.

BRAK!  
Kepala Sarada terbentur.

"SARADA!" teriak Kurama, ketika menyadari Sarada sedang di dalam kondisi buruk.

Menma yang berada di pelukan Sarada membalikan tubuhnya, dan menatap wajah gadis yang memangkunya. Ia melihat kedua mata Sarada terpejam erat. Menma menjadi panik. "Ka—kakak? Kakak Sarada!" seru Menma, berharap Sarada baik-baik saja.

Kurama lekas menyingkirkan Menma dari atas tubuh Sarada. Ia menggerakan kepala Sarada, dan menahan kepala Sarada dengan lengannya. "Sarada! Sarada!" seru Kurama sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sarada. Tetapi sang gadis tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Sang gadis sudah masuk ke dalam kegelapan, dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

**Lab Hebi…**

Sasuke menatap hasil kerjanya. Proses pekerjaannya sudah mencapai bagian akhir. Tinggal menekan satu tombol lagi, maka dunia akan berubah. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sejak tadi menjaga dirinya kini terlihat bermalas-masalan; ada yang berbicara antara satu dengan lainnya, membaca koran, bahkan Orochimaru sudah menghilang cukup lama dari tempat itu. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. Ia menyesali dirinya. Kenapa dia memiliki kemampuan menjijikan seperti ini? Kenapa kemampuannya menjadi senjata makan tuan untuk dirinya sendiri? Sasuke merasa dirinya sungguh tidak berguna. Setelah kehilangan segalanya, apakah diapun harus membuat orang lain mengalami hal menyedihkan?

Suasana yang sepi, lelah, dan merasa tertekan membuat pikiran Sasuke buyar. Sang Uchiha pun menerawang. Setiap saat dia menatap deretan angka dan huruf di hadapannya, setiap saat juga dia memikirkan masa lalunya. Sang pemuda pun tanpa sadar membiarkan masa lalu itu berdatangan ke dalam pikirannya, memenuhi hatinya, hingga dia jauh membayangkan kehidupannya di masa lalu…

**Flashback…**

"Naruto, ayo!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah sana.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Langkah itu semakin mendekat. Ia harus segera loncat dan mengikuti kekasihnya. Namun… Naruto memegang perutnya. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada makhluk kecil yang tinggal di dalam perutnya ini. Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh? Bagaimana jika makhluk di dalam dirinya mengalami hal yang buruk? Naruto menjadi gugup. Jika dia dikondisi biasa, pasti perkara sangat mudah untuk meloncat dari lantai empat ini.

"Naruto, cepat!" teriak Sasuke, mulai panik. Ia tahu sebentar lagi orang-orang itu akan tiba di ruangan mereka.

"Tapi Sasuke…," Naruto masih belum punya nyali untuk meloncat.

"Loncat saja! Aku akan menangkapmu!" ujar Sasuke, membuat Naruto yakin.

Suara langkah kaki itupun sangat dekat, bahkan bunyi pintu akan didobrak pun mulai terdengar. Merasa dirinya sudah terancam, Naruto memutuskan fokus untuk melihat ke arah kekasihnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga sang pemuda pun akan loncat. 1…2…3…LONCAT! Naruto memutuskan untuk loncat. Kemudian, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap Naruto agar Naruto tidak terjatuh.

Setelah Naruto berhasil di dalam pangkuan Sasuke, sang Uchiha pun menurunkan tubuh Naruto. Ia segera memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan melangkah pergi untuk berlari. Dapat didengar oleh Sasuke jika dari atas sana, orang-orang yang mengejar mereka berdua mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah. Mereka berdua pun semakin mempercepat langkah mereka. Tanpa tahu kemana arah mereka, terpenting sekarang ini mereka berhasil lolos dari kepungan orang-orang jahat itu.

"Sa—Sasuke, pelan-pelan!" pinta Naruto, ketika tubuhnya lemah, dan tidak sekuat kekasihnya yang tidak perlu membawa beban ketika berlari.

Sasuke mendesis pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyiksa kekasihnya. Namun, mereka berdua tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, atau memperlambat langkah mereka. "Tidak bisa Naruto. Kita harus terus berlari. Kau bersabarlah," ujar Sasuke, berharap Naruto mengerti.

Naruto tidak lagi banyak bicara. Gila. Beberapa tahun lalu dia adalah seorang atlit. Dia berhasil memperoleh medali penghargaan dalam lomba lari dan lomba bela diri. Sekarang, dia hanyalah sosok laki-laki yang memiliki perut membesar, dan terancam nyawanya. Ia lebih mirip seperti seorang wanita, daripada sosok laki-laki yang keren. Naruto pun membatin. Ia berpikir panjang, dan tanpa sadar Sasuke telah menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat tubuh Naruto menabrak tubuh Sasuke.

BRUK!

Naruto menabrak tubuh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke cepat-cepat membalikan badannya, melihat keadaan Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, dan menarik Naruto ke bagian pinggir mobil untuk bersembunyi. Mereka menurunkan tubuh mereka agar tertutup oleh badan mobil. Di saat itu, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang Uchiha. Tetapi Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. Ia meminta Naruto untuk diam, dan sang Namikaze mengangguk patuh.

Di depan sana, empat orang pria dengan memakai jas sedang sibuk memandang kesana-kemari. Empat pria itu tampak sangat kesal, dan mereka sesekali mengumpat atas ketidakbecusan seseorang. Melihat penampilan dan gelagat orang-orang itu, Naruto yakin jika orang di hadapan mereka bukanlah orang baik. Naruto pun menatap Sasuke. Ia sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika mereka ditemukan? Bagaimana dengan keadaan anak mereka? Apakah mereka bisa selamat dari tempat ini?

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Naruto, berharap Sasuke memiliki suatu ide.

Sasuke mencoba untuk memutar otaknya. Tidak ada cara lain. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang agar bisa membuat mereka keluar dari tempat ini. Ia harus menghubungi pihak berwajib atau saudaranya. Sasuke pun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia akan menghubungi seseorang, ketika salah satu dari keempat orang itu menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke!" seru Naruto, ketika dirinya dan Sasuke ketahuan.

Sasuke panik. Tetapi tidak cukup panik untuk tidak berpikir jernih. Sang Uchiha pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia mengelus kepala kekasihnya. "Jaga anak kita baik-baik," ujar Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksud—

Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia langsung menghadapi keempat laki-laki itu. Sasuke tahu jika dirinyalah yang diinginkan oleh orang-orang itu, dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian adalah cara yang aman bagi Naruto dan anaknya untuk selamat. Sang Uchiha pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi. Ia akan menghadapi orang-orang itu, ketika Sasuke berharap kekasihnya tetap bersembunyi. Sejenak Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto, seolah mengatakan jika sang kekasih dilarang sama sekali untuk keluar dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Itu dia!" ujar salah satu dari keempat orang itu.

Munculnya Sasuke membuat para penjahat itu tersenyum sumringah. Dengan senang hati mereka menghampiri Sasuke, dan akan menarik Sasuke dari tempatnya berada. Namun tidaklah mudah untuk menaklukan seorang Uchiha. Sasuke tentu saja melakukan perlawanan. Dengan lincah Sasuke menghindari sergapan para penjahat itu. Ia menundukan tubuhnya, dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda boxingnya. Ia siap mengahajar orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Cih!" salah satu dari keempat orang itu menganggap remeh Sasuke. Iapun bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi sang Uchiha.

Keempat orang itu maju secara bersamaan, dan untuk serangan pertama, perut Sasuke berhasil terkenai, membuat sang Uchiha terpaksa terjungkal ke belakang. Sebelum orang-orang itu menyerang lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu. Ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang salah satu dari mereka, dan Sasuke menggunakan gerakan memutar untuk melakukan tendangan. Sang Uchiha pun sedikit berlari keluar kepungan agar lebih leluasa untuk menyerang.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Bunyi dentuman pukulan membuat Naruto merasa takut. Ia khawatir pada Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak bisa gegabah. Ia tidak mungkin bertarung membantu Sasuke untuk sekarang ini.

Satu-persatu dari keempat orang itu mulai terjatuh. Di saat itu tinggalah beberapa orang lagi. Sasuke akan melakukan serangan terakhir pada orang terakhir, ketika bunyi langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang. Di saat Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan pertarungannya, Naruto pun melihat ke arah belakang. Ia melihat orang-orang bersenjata yang sejak tadi mengejar mereka telah datang sambil mengacungkan pistol.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto di saat melihat Sasuke sedang di dalam bahaya.

DOR!

Tidak berlangsung lama bunyi letupan pistol pun terdengar di area lapangan parkir tersebut.

**End Flashback…**

"Apakah lamunanmu mengartikan jika pekerjaanmu telah usai?" Kabuto rupanya kembali memeriksa pekerjaan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memilih untuk membisu. Ia tidak ingin Kabuto mengetahui dirinya telah menyelesaikan segalanya. Tetapi bukan_ rival_ Sasuke lah jika tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang Uchiha. Kabuto pun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya tugas dari seorang Uchiha telah usai, dan berarti hari ini saatnya Sasuke menemui ajalnya. Kabuto pun mengambil senjata api dari balik jas labnya. Ia tersenyum penuh misteri. Moncong dari senjata api itu diarahkan ke arah bagian belakang kepala sang Uchiha. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menutup matanya. Dengan kematian, Sasuke berpikir akan terbebas dari dosa-dosanya.

"Jika begitu ucapkan sampai jumpa," ujar Kabuto sambil menarik pelatuk pistol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kabuto?" seseorang mencegah Kabuto untuk menembak Sasuke.

Kabuto menyingkirkan pistol itu dari kepala Sasuke. Ia mengangguk patuh pada pria yang baru saja datang ke tempat ini. "Tuan," Kabuto memberi hormat.

Orochimaru menatap Kabuto sinis. Mata ularnya berkilat tajam, bahaya. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali diriku," ujar Orochimaru dengan nada tegas.

Kabuto menggertakan giginya. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke mulai bisa diajak kerjasama dan bersikap baik, maka posisinya di tempat ini akan terancam. Sasuke bisa mengambil alih lab ini, dan lagi-lagi Kabuto hanya akan menjadi orang kedua. Kabuto menggertakan giginya. Ia menatap benci sang Uchiha. Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya bisa terdiam, merasa pasrah pada kondisinya sekarang yang begitu terjepit dan lemah.

"Maafkan saya Tuan," ujar Kabuto, berusaha menjadi anak baik di hadapan pemimpinnya.

Orochimaru melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia menatap sang Uchiha dari pinggir kursi itu. Orochimaru menarik tangan Sasuke, hingga Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Sang pria bermata ular pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil keputusan buruk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada mainan baru kita. Oleh karena itu, kehidupanmu aku anggap saja sebagai garansi," bisik Orochimaru dengan nada mengancam. "Oh, tentu saja keamanan keluargamu yang lain sebagai garansi tambahan," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap penuh benci Orochimaru. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dan ekspresinya mengeras. Ia bersiap-siap akan memukul Orochimaru, ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berancang-ancang untuk melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya, jika dia menyentuh Orochimaru. Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh bersikap gegabah. Ia harus bersikap tenang. Jika dia bersikap salah di tempat ini, maka bukan nyawanya saja yang terancam. Melainkan orang-orang penting di dalam kehidupannya.

Orochimaru merasa sangat senang ketika melihat Sasuke mulai patuh kepada dirinya. "Bawa dia!" ujar Orochimaru kepada anak buahnya, dan untuk kali ini Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti pria jahat tersebut.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Acara yang dibilang sederhana oleh Hinata ternyata berubah menjadi acara yang sangat meriah. Pasalnya seluruh keluarga besar Hyuuga menghadiri pesta ini, dan makanan yang sejak tadi dipersiapkan oleh Hinata berubah menjadi lebih cantik dikala Himawari turut serta dalam menghias meja makan. Hinata yang sejak tadi menerima tamu tampak resah. Waktu sudah menunjukan 30 menit dari pesta dimulai, tetapi kenapa suaminya belum saja pulang? Rasa tidak suka muncul di wajah cantik Hinata yang sudah dipoles itu. Tetapi ekspresi tersebut langsung menghilang dikala seseorang menyapa kembali dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" seseorang menghampiri Hinata. Ia adalah istri dari Neji—sepupu Hinata. Wanita ini diminta oleh pelayan untuk membuka pakaian hangatnya, dan sang wanita memberikannya dengan anggun.

Hinata dan Tenten saling mengecup. "Ah, sangat baik. Bagaimana perjalananmu kemari, Tenten?" tanya Hinata, berbasa-basi.

"Tidak berjalan terlalu baik. Badai salju di luar sana sungguh meganggu. Untung saja sudah usai dan mulai dibersihkan. Aku harap saat pulang nanti tidak akan terjebak macet seperti tadi," Tenten berkata kesal.

Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya dikala melihat bibir Tenten yang dipoles oleh lipstick berwarna lembut mengerucut.

"Ah, aku akan menemui tamu yang lain," ujar Tenten ketika tidak ada pembahasan kembali di antara dirinya dan Hinata. "Kau tampak sangat cantik malam iini, Hinata," ujar Tenten sebelum berpamitan.

Pujian Tenten membuat Hinata setengah kesal sekaligus setengah merutuki dirinya. Malam ini dia memang tampil sangat memukau. Gaun satin berwarna hijau toska membalut tubuhnya yang indah. Rambutnya yang biasa terurai kini digelung ke atas, ketika helaian rambut dibiarkan jatuh mengenai pipinya. Bibirnya yang penuh dibalut oleh warna lipstick gelap. Sedangkan wajahnya dibalut oleh make up dengan bantuan para make up artis. Tetapi sayang sekali, dandanan semewah itu haruslah rusak karena _mood_ Hinata yang buruk. Ia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada sang suami ketika sang suami belum saja pulang.

Pria dengan memakai jas, berdasi kupu-kupu, dan rambut sedikit beruban menghadap Hinata. Ia mengangguk hormat pada Nyonya rumahnya.

Hinata menatap pria itu. "Bagaimana?" bisik Hinata, berusaha menahan nada marahnya. "Apakah kau berhasil menghubungi dirinya?"

Sang kepala pelayan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada satupun suruhannya yang berhasil menghubungi Naruto. "Tuan besar belum bisa dihubungi, Nyonya," lapor sang kepala pelayan.

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak. Ia menatap para tamu yang asyik berpesta. Nyaris semua tamu sudah datang. Acara makan malam bersama sebentar lagi dimulai, tetapi batang hidung suaminya belum saja muncul. Hinata memandang pelayannya. "Terus cari dia sampai ketemu," ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Baik Nyonya," sang pelayan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia membutuhkan penyegaran agar kepalanya terasa ringan. Sang wanita pun akan beranjak pergi, ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hinata membalikan badan, dan melihat sahabatnya telah datang. "Hai Ino!" seru Hinata dengan nada terkejut. Tidak dapat dipercaya temannya yang super sibuk ini akhirnya bisa datang ke pestanya juga. Ia pun saling berpelukan dengan Ino. Selamat malam. Ayo, kemari!" untuk sesaat, Hinata melupakan masalahnya dengan sang suami. Bersama Ino, ia beranjak pergi menuju kumpulan wanita yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di tengah ruangan sana.

.

.

.

Di saat tamu semakin penuh, Boruto tetap diam di sudut ruangan. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap ke arah pintu masuk, berharap seseorang datang ke tempat ini. Sesekali Boruto menghela nafas, kecewa, ketika orang yang dinantinya tidak kunjung tiba. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan ibunya, atau… dirinya? Pikiran macam-macam memenuhi benak Boruto. Ia berharap Sarada akan hadir di tempat ini. Biasanya, Sarada akan mengantar ibunya karena sang ayah yang sama sekali belum pernah Boruto lihat tidak pernah muncul bersama sang ibu. Tetapi di malam ini Sarada belum datang. Padahal biasanya Sarada dan ibunya tidak pernah terlambat jika datang ke pesta, terutama datang ke pesta sahabatnya.

"Kakak sedang apa di sini?" Himawari berdiri di samping Boruto. Ia menatap sang kakak yang sejak tadi tidak ceria sama sekali.

Boruto menatap Himawari. Sama seperti sang ibu, Himawari sangat cantik di malam ini. Tetapi tidak ada hasrat sama sekali di dalam diri Boruto untuk memuji sang adik. Boruto lebih sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Sarada sekarang ini. Ia seperti kecewa dengan ketidakberadaan gadis itu, walaupun banyak sekali gadis di ruangan ini yang rela menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Boruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Himawari," Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Menunggu Kak Sara, ya?" Himawari menduga-duga. Ia selalu bisa melihat di mata sang kakak yang berbinar-binar jika menatap anak dari Bibi Sakura.

Ekspresi Boruto berubah drastis. Ia menatap Himawari tidak suka. Pipi Boruto merona merah. Ia tidak berharap satu orang pun tahu perasaannya pada Sarada. "Apa yang kau katakan?!" seru Boruto berusaha berdalih.

Himawari hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tersenyum menyebalkan, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang kakak di dalam rutukannya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Kurama menatap gadis yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Kemudian dia menghela nafas sejenak. Untung saja dia adalah seorang calon dokter. Sehingga dia bisa mengetahui kondisi Sarada apakah buruk atau tidak setelah kepalanya terbentur. Setelah diperiksa, Sarada hanyalah mengalami shock karena benturan dadakan, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tetapi untuk mengantisipasinya, Kurama harus membawa Sarada ke rumah sakit setelah gadis ini tersadar. Kurama tidak bisa pergi kemanapun ketika seorang anak kecil harus ditinggal sendirian di tempat ini, jika Sarada akan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kedua mata Kurama beralih pada sosok anak kecil yang sedang duduk di samping Sarada. Anak kecil tersebut tampak khawatir. Melihat sosok anak kecil itu, Kurama bergeser jauh, dan memalingkan muka. Ekspresi cemas, tidak suka, sekaligus bingung tersirat di wajah Kurama. Sial. Kenapa harus ada anak kecil di tempat ini? Kurama berpikir kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bersikap tidak jelas.

"Kakak yakin Kak Sarada baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma dengan mata bulat jernihnya. Menma sangat khawatir dengan kondisi penolongnya ini.

Kurama menganggukan kepala. "Kita akan membawa dia ke rumah sakit setelah dia sadar," ujar Kurama.

Keheningan terjadi ketika Menma memilih untuk diam, dan menatap wajah tidur Sarada. Sebuah gumaman kecil dari mulut Sarada membuat kedua bola mata itu lagi-lagi membulat. Perlahan, mata Sarada terbuka. Gadis yang sempat tidak sadarkan diri itu kini terbangun, dan menatap dua orang di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kak—Kak Sarada!" ujar Menma, antusias. Akhirnya, Sarada terbangun juga.

Sarada berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi kepalanya terasa akan pecah. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali dan memegang kepalanya. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa kepalanya serasa ditimpa oleh batu? Sarada berusaha membuka matanya. Perlahan pandangannya yang kabur mulai fokus. Ia bisa melihat wajah anak kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Benar. Ternyata Menma bukanlah mimpi. Sarada baru tersadar jika dia meninggalkan sosok anak kecil karena tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sarada dengan suara serak. Ia menatap ke samping dan melihat Kurama. "Kakak tidak menjahati Menma, kan?" tanya Sarada, takut sepanjang dia tidak sadarkan diri, Menma dimarahi oleh kakak sepupunya.

Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau pikir aku bajingan yang bisa menyiksa anak kecil apa?" tanya Kurama, ketus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Salah satu kakinya dilipat di atas kasur.

Sarada hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar gerutuan Kurama.

Untuk beberapa saat Sarada berusaha mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya. Iapun teringat jika Menma belum makan, dan belum mandi. Sarada menatap Menma. Pakaian Menma masihnya lusuh, bekas ditemukan. Sarada harus mengganti pakaian Menma, tetapi dia tidak ada kekuatan untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Sarada pun menatap kakak sepupunya. Ia berharap sang kakak bisa membantunya selagi dia memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kak..," ujar Sarada dengan lemas. "Kakak bisa membantuku, kan?" tanya Sarada.

Kurama yang memiliki paras mirip dengan ibunya, dan gaya rambut seperti sang ayah menatap Sarada. "Apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada dingin khas seorang Uchiha.

"Kakak bisa membantuku untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Menma, dan memandikan Menma, kan?" pinta Sarada dengan polosnya. "Aku yang akan menemani dirinya makan," lanjut Sarada, memberi tugas pada kakak sepupunya.

Sejenak wajah Kurama berubah pucat-pasi. Ia tidak berkedip atau bergerak sama sekali ketika kedua bola matanya menatap Sarada.

"Kak?" Sarada memastikan jika kakaknya yang hanya diam saja merespon permintaannya.

"Ah?" Kurama tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. "Apa katamu tadi?" tanyanya, meminta Sarada mengulang ucapannya.

Sarada menghela nafas. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Kurama seperti orang linglung. "Apakah kakak bisa membantuku menyiapkan makan malam untuk Menma, dan memandikan Menma?" tanya Sarada—sekali lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kurama terdiam, namun untuk beberapa saat Kurama menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Y—ya," jawabnya dengan ragu, dan membuat Sarada memandang heran sang kakak sepupu yang biasanya tegas kini terlihat sangat kikuk.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Setelah pulang dari tempat direktur, sepanjang waktu Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Ia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk meganggu pekerjaannya sampai seluruh pekerjaannya usai. Seluruh meja kerja Naruto sudah dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas, dan foto-foto. Satu-persatu ia mempelajari kasus yang sedang dialami oleh negaranya ini, hingga waktupun sudah malam. Naruto yang merasa perutnya keroncongan berhenti bekerja sesaat. Ia meringankan otot-ototnya dengan berbagai macam gerakan, dan menatap telepon yang di atas mejanya.

Naruto menekan telepon tersebut, dan seseorang di seberang sana menjawab sambungannya.

"Iruka, kemarilah!" perintah Naruto, sebelum memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan Naruto mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk.

Dengan wajah lelah Iruka menghadap Naruto. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto, dan menunduk hormat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto yang sempat fokus pada berkas-berkasnya kembali menatap Iruka dari balik berkas tersebut. "Tolong belikan makanan untukku," ujar Naruto.

Perintah Naruto membuat Iruka diam seketika. Ia menatap Naruto khawatir. "Tetapi Tuan bukankah hariini adalah waktu Tuan makan malam bersama keluarga Tuan?" tanya Iruka, memastikan jika Naruto tidak lupa janjinya bersama Hinata.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia benar-benar lupa jika di malam ini adalah acara makan malam bersama keluarganya. Tetapi banyak sekali pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Sang Namikaze harus mengurusi masalah sabotase di tempat kerjanya, dan masalah-masalah lainnya. Lagipula dia belum pernah satu kalipun melanggar aturan yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Jadi, sesekali melanggar tidak masalah, bukan? Naruto tahu jika Hinata adalah istri yang pengertian, dan pasti Hinata akan memaafkan dirinya, jika dia membuat kesalahan satu kali dari pernikahan mereka selama belasan tahun.

"Belikan saja aku makanan. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini sekarang," kata Naruto sambil membaca kembali berkas-berkasnya. "—Dan tolong telepon Nyonya, lalu katakan maaf pada dirinya."

Iruka mengangguk patuh. Iruka tahu malam ini sangatlah penting bagi Nyonya-nya. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Naruto untuk terus bekerja jika sang pria sedang serius. Iruka tidak sanggup mengatakan pesan Naruto pada Hinata, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia hanyalah seorang asisten yang harus mengikuti keinginan sang majikan. Iruka pun memohon pamit untuk menjalankan perintah majikannya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu mulai resah karena acara puncak tindak kunjung tiba. Beberapa pengunjung pesta mulai merasa kesal karena perut mereka yang keroncongan. Tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang datang ke tempat ini langsung dari tempat kerja, dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di tempat Hinata. Tetapi Hinata masih bersikukuh untuk menunggu Naruto, walaupun orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik dengan kondisi ruangan pesta ini.

Di saat Hinata mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto kembali dengan ponsel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, pelayan utama di kediaman ini kembali dan menunduk hormat pada Hinata. Ia memberikan telepon rumah pada Hinata, meminta Hinata untuk menerima telepon dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ada telepon dari Tuan Iruka," kata sang pelayan.

Hinata lekas menerima telepon itu, dan meminta sang pelayan menjauh darinya.

Hinata menaruh telepon tersebut di telinganya. "Ya, ada apa Iruka?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi suamiku?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya, Tuan Naruto sedang bekerja di dalam sana. Ia tidak bisa diganggu karena banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan di malam ini," ujar Iruka, melaporkan segala pesan yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata. "Ia meminta maaf pada Nyonya karena tidak bisa hadir pada acara pesta itu."

Wajah cantik Hinata yang sudah dipoles berubah menjadi merah padam karena kecewa. Ia merasa sedih dengan sikap Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya sang suami telah mengecewakan dirinya hanya karena pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu. Kenapa bisa Naruto tidak peduli dengan acara makan malam ini? Apakah Naruto lupa jika malam ini adalah hari jadi mereka berdua, atau Naruto memang sengaja untuk melanggar aturan darinya? Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus mencoba bersikap tenang untuk menghadapi sang suami yang terkenal sangat spontanitas dalam bersikap.

"Apakah kau sudah mengingatkan jika hari ini adalah hari penting untuknya dan untuk keluarganya?" tanya Hinata, memastikan jika Naruto tidak lupa sama sekali dengan acara mereka.

"Sudah, Nyonya," jawab Iruka.

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat…

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya secara perlahan. "Terima kasih," jawab Hinata sebelum menutup hubungan telepon mereka.

Di saat orang-orang mulai merasa khawatir dengan gelagat Hinata, sang wanita pun berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya, kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa kunci mobil. Tanpa berpikir panjang mengenai tamu-tamunya dan anaknya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Jika memang sang suaminya tidak bisa melangkah sendiri ke tempat ini sekarang, maka Hinata lah yang akan menyeret Naruto ke ruangan pesta ini. Sekarang, itulah yang ada dibenak sang Hyuuga!

_Tidak akan aku biarkan pesta kejutan untuknya ini hancur!_

_Tidak akan aku biarkan!_

Batin Hinata—ambisius.

.

.

.

Boruto yang masih berada di sudut ruangan melihat ibunya melangkah menuju ke luar rumah. Boruto mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar sang ibu. Namun langkah kakinya terhadang ketika kepala pelayan meminta dirinya untuk berhenti melangkah—mengejar sang ibu.

"Ibu mau kemana?" tanya Boruto pada sang pelayan.

"Dia akan menjemput Tuan besar," ujar sang pelayan. "Tuan muda diharapkan bisa menjamu tamu dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk sementara waktu," ujar sang pelayan, membuat Boruto mendesah lelah—tidak suka dengan tugas barunya.

_Kenapa harus aku?_

Batin Boruto, tidak suka.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Dari sudut matanya, Itachi menatap pemuda yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Itachi pun kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Setelah kondisi Kyuubi baik, dan cuaca di luar sana sudah bagus untuk berkendaraan, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari rumah sakit. Tetapi sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak tahu harus membawa Kyuubi kemana. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuubi diam di dalam rumah sakit, dan memenuhi ruangan, ketika banyak sekali pasien yang mengantri di luar sana untuk dirawat. Pada akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuubi ke kediamannya yang tentu saja harus memenuhi syarat-syarat yang diberikan Sakura—demi kebaikan sang Uchiha sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi bertanya. Ia bukanlah orang yang senang membuka pembicaraan, tetapi keheningan yang dilakukan Kyuubi sangat meganggu dirinya. Hanya orang seperti Kyuubi yang bisa membuat dirinya ingin berbicara cukup banyak.

Kyuubi menatap sejenak Itachi, kemudian menatap jendela di sampingnya kembali. "Aku tidak mengingat apapun," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada pelan, tampak risau dengan kondisinya sendiri.

Itachi membelokan mobilnya. Ia sudah tiba di kediaman utama Uchiha. Pintu masuk ke dalam kediaman itu membuka sendiri. Sang Uchiha membuka jendela, dan memberi anggukan pada penjaga rumah yang memberi hormat pada dirinya. Mobil pun melaju masuk ke dalam kediaman berpagar tinggi dan berlambang kipas itu. Kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gedung besar bak istana. Itachi lekas membuka sabuk pengamannya. Ia membuka pintu, dan akan membantu Kyuubi untuk membuka pintu, ketika sang pasien sudah lebih dulu membuka pintunya.

Itachi tersenyum miris. Ia lupa jika Kyuubi adalah seorang laki-laki dan tidak perlu diperlakukan seolah dia adalah gadis cantik seperti tuan putri.

Sang Uchiha pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bagian belakang mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mengambil tas ransel dari bagian belakang tersebut. "Ayo!" ajak Uchiha pada Kyuubi, dan sang pasien pun hanya mengikuti Itachi dengan patuh.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama pada saat Kyuubi menginjakan kaki di rumah Uchiha; besar dan sangat indah. Rumah yang pada bagian depannya bernuansa moderen ternyata tidak terlepas dari kesan Jepang lama pada bagian dalamnya. Semakin lama melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha, suasana pun berubah menjadi antik dan hangat. Jika pada bagian depan kediaman Uchiha kamar-kamar memakai pintu layaknya rumah di zaman sekarang, namun pada bagian belakang rumah ini mengingatkan siapapun pada film-film drama kolosal di zaman edo.

Kyuubi tidak berhenti menatap sekeliling. Selain melihat suasana sekitar, Kyuubi pun mencari sosok pelayan yang merawat kediaman ini. Dari pertama menginjak tempat ini, setelah bertemu dengan penjaga rumah, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun. Apakah Itachi tinggal sendirian? Kemana pelayan di tempat ini? Apakah tidak ada pelayan di tempat ini, atau mereka tinggal di tempat lain?

"Pada jam segini, pelayan sudah berada di asrama yang disiapkan oleh keluargaku," Itachi memberi penjelasan pada Kyuubi yang terkesan bingung. "Aku tidak terlalu suka banyak orang jika baru pulang dari kantor karena aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," ujar sang Uchiha. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kertas sebagai penutupnya. "Aku hanya tinggal sendirian di tempat ini setelah…," Itachi membayangkan istrinya dan keluarganya yang lain. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia, adikku memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dan..," Itachi menghela nafas. "Kau sakit."

Kyuubi mengangguk paham dengan kondisi rumah ini.

Kyuubi menatap suasana sekitarnya. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah halaman yang dipenuhi oleh lapisan berwarna putih, hingga rumput-rumput yang seharusnya tumbuh indah pada musim semi sudah tidak terlihat. Di atas hamparan salju tersebut terdapat kolam ikan yang membeku, serta di pinggir kolam ikan tersebut terdapat sebuah bambu yang bertugas untuk mengatur sirkulasi air jika salju tidak membekukan air tersebut.

Kyuubi merasa angin dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Ia memang sudah memakai mantel yang diberikan oleh Itachi, dan ia juga sudah memakai pakaian hangat lainnya. Tetapi cuaca dingin tetap saja membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku, walaupun badai sudah berlalu, dan salju sudah berhenti turun.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang sedang kedinginan. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Itachi. "Ayo, ikut aku!" ajaknya, lagi meminta Kyuubi agar mempercepat langkahnya.

Kedua laki-laki ini terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga mencapai sudut dari kediaman ini. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Kyuubi. "Kamarmu di sebelah sini," ujar Itachi, menjelaskan. "—Dan kamarku di sebelah sana," Itachi menunjuk kamar di samping kamar Kyuubi. "Kamar kita berdampingan, jadi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku dengan cepat," lanjutnya.

Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya. Tetapi ekspresi heran masih tersirat di wajahnya.

Sang Uchiha ingin sekali menanti Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tetapi perkataan Sakura selalu muncul di dalam benaknya. Kyuubi bukanlah istrinya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Itachi untuk bersikap seolah-olah dia ini adalah suami dari Kyuubi. Sang Uchiha pun tersenyum tipis. Tidak ingin bergelut dengan pikiran kacaunya, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari Kyuubi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kamar kita terpisah?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada penuh ingin tahunya. Ia mulai angkat bicara, ketika Itachi sudah melangkah tiga kali.

Pertanyaan Kyuubi membuat Itachi membatu, memunggungi sang pasien.

"Kenapa kamar kita berpisah? Bukankah katamu kita adalah suami istri?" tanya Kyuubi, sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban sang Uchiha. "Atau apakah ada sesuatu di antara kita?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Seperti.. kita akan bercerai, atau kau… memiliki yang "lain" ketika "istrimu" sakit?"

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Kyuubi. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghentikan permainan ini. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan kebohongan ini. Tetapi tidak mungkin bukan dia membuka kebohongannya sekarang? Bagaimana jika dirinya dibenci oleh Kyuubi. Tidak masalah jika dirinya dibenci. Bagaimana jika Kyuubi pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan Itachi tidak dapat mencegahnya? Itachi berpikir keras, ketika menyadari Kyuubi mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Itachi membalikan badannya, dan dirinya hampir menabrak tubuh Kyuubi. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, hingga nafas hangat yang dihembuskan oleh Kyuubi bisa terasa oleh wajah Itachi. Sang Uchiha menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bola mata merah jernih di hadapannya. Astaga! Sudah sangat lama Itachi tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Sudah sangat lama jantung Itachi tidak berpacu cepat seperti menaiki jet coaster. Sudah sangat lama juga Itachi tidak merasakan tubuhnya memanas, dan rasa menggelitik di seluruh tubuhnya membuat adrenalinnya meningkat drastis.

"Chi?" tanya Kyuubi, meminta penjelasan pada Itachi, ketika sang Uchiha hanya diam saja.

Itachi mengelus pipi Kyuubi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia merasakan Kyuubi sedikit kikuk dengan posisi mereka. Tetapi Kyuubi seperti mencoba untuk tetap bergeming—tidak menepis perlakuan Itachi. "Kau bisa tidur dimanapun kau mau," jawab sang Uchiha. Ia mengelus bibir Kyuubi yang begitu dingin. "Aku ingin memberimu privasi agar kau bisa beristirahat, walau pada dasarnya aku ingin sekali kau berada di sampingku…," Itachi menghela nafas. "Tidur bersama diriku."

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan setiap perkataan Itachi dengan cermat. Kemudian sang menatap pintu di sisinya. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam pintu. Sang pemuda menatap Itachi yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Selamat malam," ujar Kyuubi, dan sang pemuda pun menutup pintu—meninggalkan Itachi di dalam kesendiriannya.

Krieeeettt…

Pintu kamar yang diperuntukan untuk Kyuubi telah tertutup.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan setelah Kyuubi menghilang dari hadapannya. Ini benar-benar tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak boleh terhanyut oleh keberadaan Kyuubi. Itachi harus mengingat jika Kyuubi adalah seorang pemuda, dan tidak mungkin Itachi memiliki hubungan intim dengan seorang pemuda, terlebih jika Itachi hanya menganggap Kyuubi adalah orang yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Jika dia melewati garis itu, dan memilih untuk mendekati Kyuubi, bukankah itu tidak adil bagi sang pemuda? Namun, Itachi tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Setiap dia berada di dekat Kyuubi, dia selalu merasa sesak nafas, dan sulit sekali bergerak. Rasanya perasaan ini lebih besar dibandingkan ketika dia bersama istrinya, atau sama saja?

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari hadapan kamar Kyuubi, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Kurama mencoba kehangatan air mandi yang baru saja dia siapkan untuk memandikan Menma. Setelah dirasa air cukup hangat untuk dipakai mandi seorang anak kecil, Kurama memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan memanggil Sarada. Kurama melihat Sarada sedang menemani Menma makan malam. Kurama pun menghela nafas, kemudian mendekat ke arah dua orang sedang asyik makan tersebut.

Kurama berdiri di samping Menma. "Air hangat sudah selesai. Sekarang masuklah, dan mandi!" perintah Kurama, ketika melihat Menma sudah selesai menikmati makan malamnya.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekat ke arah kamar mandi. Sang anak siap membuka pakaiannya yang lusuh, dan lebih terkesan seperti terbuat dari karung itu ketika Sarada menatap Kurama. Sang gadis meminta Kurama untuk ikut mandi, menemani Menma. Sedangkan Kurama hanya memandang Sarada dengan terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan usul Sarada.

"Ayo, bantu Menma mandi, Kak!" pinta Sarada pada kakaknya.

Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau saja. Aku malas mandi."

Sarada memincingkan matanya, dan memanyunkan bibirnya ketika mendengar penolakan sang kakak sepupu. "Ayolah, kakak!" perintah Sarada, dengan polosnya. "Kasihan dia. Bantu dia mandi. Kalian kan laki-laki, jadi wajar saja kalian mandi bersama. Anggap saja kalian ini kakak-adik yang sangat dekat," Sarada berusaha membujuk Kurama. "Kak~"

Kurama menatap Sarada sengit. "Aku. Tetap. Tidak. Mau," Kurama bersikukuh untuk menolak keinginan Sarada.

Sarada menatap Menma yang sudah membuka pakaiannya dan siap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kak..," Sarada masih keras kepala. Ia khawatir Menma tidak bisa mandi dengan benar jika sendirian.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Kurama. Ia membalikan badannya hendak pergi ke ruangan lain untuk menghindari Sarada.

Sarada menatap punggung Kurama. Sikap kakak sepupunya menjadi sangat aneh ketika berada di dekat Menma. Kenapa kakaknya selalu terlihat sulit berpaling dari Menma? Kenapa kakaknya selalu mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Menma? Apakah kakaknya ini takut dengan Menma, atau…

"Kakak kelainan, ya?" ujar Sarada, berkata seenaknya.

Langkah Kurama terhenti seketika. Untuk menelan ludah saja Kurama harus berjuang sangat keras. Dia kelainan? Apa maksud dari anak ini? Kenapa bisa Sarada bertanya hal seperti itu pada dirinya? Bibir Kurama bergetar. Perlahan ia membuka-tutup mulutnya. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak ingin mengiyakan ucapan Sarada, namun dia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun pada anak itu. Kurama membalikan badannya. Ia menatap Sarada sangat sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurama, tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Sarada.

"Kakak tidak bisa mengerjakan hal simpel seperti itu. Setahuku, kakak tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini jika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Hanya karena kakak diminta mandi oleh seorang anak kecil, kakak menjadi marah," ujar Sarada panjang lebar. "Tidak salah bukan jika aku langsung menduga kakak menderita… kelainan?"

Kurama masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak mengiyakan ucapan Sarada. Demi membuktikan seluruh ucapan Sarada salah, Kurama memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke arah kamar mandi, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Masuk!" perintah kurama pada Menma yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Menma langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kurama pun membuka kancing pakaiannya. Ia menatap sejenak Sarada, dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Kurama pun menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan Sarada yang menatapnya dengan cengiran humor di bibirnya.

_Sial,_

_Aku terkena perangkap si licik itu!_

Batin Kurama—kesal.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Kurama?

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Sasuke dipaksa untuk mengikuti orang-orang berpakaian jas hitam itu. Ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Namun dia merasa dia harus melewati lorong dengan suasana yang lembab. Kelembaban ini diduga Sasuke karena kurangnya cahaya matahari. Sesekali Sasuke dapat mendengar suara rintik-rintik dari air. Bukankah sekarag musim dingin? Tetapi kenapa bisa ada air? Apakah dia ada di dalam bawah tanah? Keadaan mata yang tertutup membuat Sasuke sulit sekali menduga-duga dimana dia berada.

Lambat-laun suasana bising pun menghilang. Sasuke dapat merasakan keributan di luar sana, dan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Sasuke tahu jika badai salju telah usai, tetapi dia masih bisa merasakan tebalnya salju di atas kakinya. Iapun bisa mendengar suara-suara mesin yang bertugas menyingkirkan salju dari jalanan. Sasuke tahu jika dia sudah ada di atas permukaan tanah dari keributan sekitarnya karena sesekali dia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

"Lepaskan penutup matanya," suara Orochimaru dapat didengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Baik," jawab orang yang diperintah tersebut.

Seseorang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tahu jika orang tersebut akan membuka penutup matanya agar tidak ada orang yang curiga jika sedang terjadi penculikan di tempat ini. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika seseorang lagi telah membungkus tangannya yang terborgol di belakang dengan kain. Perlahan cahaya mulai terlihat, dan Sasuke merasa sedikit lega, ketika bisa melihat suasana di sekitarnya lagi.

"Kalian boleh pergi!" perintah Orochimaru.

Belasan anak buah yang sejak tadi mengawal mereka pun mengangguk patuh dan beranjak pergi—masuk ke dalam daerah stasiun bawah tanah.

Seorang anak buah Orochimaru memerintah Sasuke untuk jalan. Sekarang hanya enam buah anak Orochimaru yang tertinggal di tempat ini. Sasuke pun dipaksa untuk datang ke sebuah mobil, dan memasuki mobil yang sudah dibuka tersebut. Sebelum Sasuke, Orochimaru sudah terlebih dahulu masuk.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk!" perintah Orochimaru.

Sasuke menatap dari kejauhan sana beberapa mobil akan melewati daerah tempatnya berada. Mobil tersebut seperti sedang dikawal oleh polisi. Seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan mobil-mobil tersebut, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil, dan bersiap-siap untuk dihapit. Ia melihat jika anak buah Orochimaru yang akan menghapitnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menatap kaca spion. Keberadaan mobil yang sedang dikawal itu semakin mendekat.

Sret!

Anak buah Orochimaru masuk ke dalam mobil.

BUK!  
Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong anak buah tersebut, sehingga dia terjungkal ke atas aspal bersalju. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil.

Orochimaru terkejut, ketika tawanannya berhasil lolos. "KEJAR DIA!" teriak Orochimaru. Ia segera keluar dari mobil, dan begitu juga dengan pengawal Orochimaru lainnya. "Jangan sampai dia terluka parah!" Orochimaru tidak berharap Sasuke mati sebelum rencananya selesai seratus persen.

Sasuke berhasil menghindari para pengawal Orochimaru. Ia berlari, dan sesekali melihat ke belakang. Para pengawal itu sudah mengeluarkan senjata. Sekarang Sasuke berada di dalam keadaan bahaya. Bunyi sirine pun semakin terdengar keras. Sasuke memutar otak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus lolos dari kejaran orang ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke meloncat ke arah tengah jalan, membiarkan salah satu mobil yang sedang melaju itu menabrak dirinya.

BRAK!

Dentuman keras pun terdengar di tengah jalan itu.

"Astaga..," seorang wanita sangat terkejut dan langsung mengerem mobilnya dikala seseorang telah menabrakan dirinya ke arah mobilnya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Dengan dikawal oleh para pengawalnya, Hinata melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang. Walaupun jalanan sungguh licin, tetapi kekesalan pada diri Hinata tidak membuat dia menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Ia sudah memerintah orang-orang untuk membersihkan jalanan dari salju. Iapun sudah memerintahkan orang-orang untuk mengosongkan jalanan. Sekarang fokusnya hanya pada suaminya yang tidak menepati janjinya, dan mempermalukan Hinata di hadapan orang-orang.

Dari kejauhan Hinata dapat melihat tiga mobil mewah berjejer di pinggir jalan. Di dekat mobil itu terdapat beberapa pria berpakaian hitam, serta berpakaian kemeja seperti biasa. Hinata merasa heran dengan dengan penampilan orang-orang itu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berpakaian biasa ketika cuaca sungguh dingin? Hinata melihat salah satu dari orang itulah yang hanya mengenakan mantel tebal yang Hinata duga merupakan mantel keluaran baru dari disainer ternama. Tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing dengan urusan orang lain. Hinata memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya kembali, tanpa menyadari orang yang sejak tadi dia amati mulai bergerak, dan salah satu dari mereka berlari menerjang mobil Hinata.

BRAK!

Tabrakan pun terjadi, bertepatan dengan kaki Hinata yang langsung menginjak rem—terkejut.

Hinata menatap ke samping. Orang-orang berjas hitam itu dan yang memakai mantel tidaklah menolong pria yang baru saja ditabrak Hinata. Mereka lebih memilih untuk masuk mobil dan melajukan mobil sekencang mungkin. Hinata ingin mengejar orang-orang itu karena sang wanita menduga jika pria yang ditabraknya berlari untuk menghindari kejaran pria-pria berjas itu. Tetapi Hinata tidak dapat menggerakan mobilnya. Ia takut orang yang dia tabrak berada di kolong mobilnya.

Secara perlahan sang wanita keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Pengawal yang sejak tadi mengejarnya karena dia berlari memasuki mobil begitu saja pun ikut keluar. Perlahan Hinata melangkah menuju bagian depan mobilnya. Ternyata benar dia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Hinata akan menyentuh tubuh orang yang baru saja dia tabrak. Tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan disentuh, Nyonya!" ujar sang pengawal. "Kau pergi saja susul Tuan besar," lanjutnya. "Biar kami yang urus semua ini."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, shock. Ia merasa menyesal karena menjalankan mobil secara ugal-ugalan. Dia menyesal karena tidak mengikuti saran asisten pribadinya. Ia menyesal karena tidak hati-hati dalam menjalankan mobil.

"A—apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" di saat Hinata gugup, ia pasti akan berkata dengan nada terpatah-patah.

Sang asisten berdiri, dan meminta beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk memeriksa keadaan pria yang baru saja ditabrak majikannya. Sang asisten membuka mantelnya di saat dia menyadari tubuh Hinata masih terlihat dingin walaupun sudah memakai pakaian hangat. Sang asisten menyerahkan mantel tersebut pada Hinata, dan Hinata menerimanya tanpa sandar.

"Te—terima kasih," ujar Hinata. "Tolong selamatkan dia. Aku ti—tidak ingin men—menjadi pembunuh," lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dari samping sang asisten memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Hinata. "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Nyonya terus saja melaju dan temui Tuan," lanjutnya.

Hinata menatap sang asisten, mencari kebenaran dari setiap ucapan sang asisten. "Kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, penuh harap.

"Akan aku pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar sang asisten, masih meyakinkan.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Tolong kau bawa dia ke tempatku jika tidak ada luka serius di dalam dirinya," ujar Hinata.

Sang asisten mengangguk paham. Ia mengantar Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Iapun memerintah satu pengawal untuk mengantar Hinata ke tempat Naruto berada. Setelah Hinata masuk, dan melaju pergi, sang asisten pun kembali mendekat ke arah pria yang sedang tersyungkur di atas hamparan salju itu. Ia memandang keempat anak buahnya yang sedang berjongkok di samping tubuh pria itu.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, dan pastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui peristiwa ini," ujar sang asisten, dan anak buahnya pun mengangguk paham atas perintahnya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Gelembung sabun menghiasi kamar mandi Keluarga Uchiha itu. Pasalnya seorang anak kecil sedang sangat asyik bermain busa sabun yang dimasukan Kurama ke dalam bak mandi. Bukan bermaksud untuk membuat anak di dalam satu baknya ini merasa gembira, melainkan agar pikiran Kurama teralihkan. Kurama memejamkan matanya, ketika dirinya bersandar di bak mandi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menatap langit-langit. Untung saja pikiran kacau tidak meganggu dirinya, ketika dia berada di dalam satu bak bersama anak kecil.

"Kak Kura!" seru Menma, memanggil Kurama. "Kak Kura!" lanjutnya, ketika Kurama hanya memberikan helaan nafas.

Kurama menatap Menma sengit, tidak suka ketenangannya diganggu. "Apa?!" serunya, ketus.

Menma terhenyak kaget ketika mendengar suara tinggi Kurama. Tetapi Menma mengidahkan suara itu, dan tetap memberikan cengiran lebar pada Kurama. "Aku belum memakai sabun," katanya. "Terus belum memakai shampo," lanjutnya, protes.

Kurama menatap Menma. Benar juga. Sejak mereka masuk bak, mereka hanya bermain gelembung sabun. Kurama pun menghela nafas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mengambil botol shampo dan sabun di pinggir bak dekat dirinya. Kurama menyerahkan kedua botol pembersih badan itu ke tangan Menma.

"Gunakan dengan bijak," Kurama berkata. Ia tidak suka jika Menma menghambur-hamburkan shampo dan sabun dengan alasan tidak jelas.

Menma mengangguk paham, dan ia mulai menggunakan sabun dan shampo untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di saat Menma sibuk mengoleskan sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya, Kurama dapat merasakan pergerakan Menma, dan suara air yang bergerak-gerak karena tangan Menma yang aktif. Setiap gerakan Menma membuat Kurama merasa dapat melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan anak itu, walaupun matanya sedang terpejam. Ia dapat membayangkan Menma yang mengelus dadanya, perutnya, pahanya, serta bagian… privasinya? Kurama mencoba menahan hal aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari bak mandi ini. Tetapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Pasti Sarada semakin curiga pada dirinya.

SRET!

Sebuah tangan mungil mengenai dada Kurama.

Kurama membuka matanya, dan melihat tangan mungil Menma kini menempel pada dadanya. Tangan mungil itu mulai bergerak, mengoleskan sabun pada dada dan perut Menma, memasuki air yang memenuhi tubuh mereka. Melihat pergerakan tangan anak kecil di hadapannya membuat wajah Kurama pucat-pasi. Ia langsung menepis tangan Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kurama, dengan nada setinggi mungkin.

Kedua bola mata yang berkabut karena uap panas itu menatap Kurama dengan polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, berharap Kurama mengerti. "Aku membantu kakak memakai sabun, soalnya sejak tadi kakak hanya diam saja," ujar Menma. Ia mengambil botol shampo yang sempat dia simpan di pinggir bak kemudian mengadahkan tangannya untuk diberikan shampo yang berasal dari botol tersebut.

Menma bergerak dan berdiri di hadapan Kurama. Ia merapat ke arah Kurama, hingga Kurama dapat melihat junior Menma yang sangat kecil, serta tubuh Menma yang lembab. Kurama membatu di tempat. Matanya tidak bisa teralihkan pada tubuh polos di hadapannya. Tidak peduli darah segar mulai mengalir dari hidungnya, Kurama membiarkan Menma mengeluskan tangannya ke kepalanya.

"Kakak harus pakai shampoo biar wangi," ujar Menma dengan nada setengah bernyanyi.

Kurama tidak merespon secara jelas ucapan Menma. Ia masih menatap tubuh polos di hadapannya. Kurama dapat mencium dari tubuh Menma aroma yang sangat segar dari shampo, sabun, dan aroma rendaman ini. Secara spontan Kurama memejamkan matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh Menma. Ia mengecup puting mungil Menma tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ya. Buat aku menjadi wangi," ujar Kurama dengan suara serak, ketika suasana di dalam kamar mandi itu berubah menjadi hening dan aneh.

Seolah waktu berhenti…

Baik Kurama maupun Menma, tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali karena terkejut.

_Apa yang aku lakukan?!_

Kurama yang baru tersadar dengan kebodohannya membuka matanya, dan mematung di tempat, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada anak kecil di hadapannya.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Di dalam kamar bernuansa Jepang lama itu, Itachi sedang sibuk membaca buku. Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu minyak, agar suasana lebih terkesan tenang, Itachi sibuk membolak-balikan bukunya. Ia terus membaca buku tersebut hingga suara aneh terdengar dari samping kamarnya. Itachi mendengar jika seseorang merintih, menjerit di samping kamarnya. Merasa keadaan di samping kamarnya tidak baik-baik saja, Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar sebelahnya, dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hei!" seru sang Uchiha setelah membuka pintu kamar. Kegelapan di dalam kamar itu membuat sang Uchiha sulit untuk melihat. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi memaksakan diri untuk masuk, walaupun penglihatannya tidak jelas.

Sang Uchiha mencari saklar lampu, dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan saklar tersebut, kemudian menyalakannya. Itachi pun melihat ke arah futon yang terdapat di tengah ruangan. Di atas futon tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya, dengan keadaan bergetar. Khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu, Itachi berlari, dan langsung memeluk sang pemuda.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, kau baik-baik sa—

GRAP!

Spontan Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Itachi.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, terkejut dengan aksi Kyuubi. Perlahan tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Kyuubi. Iapun mengelus punggung Kyuubi, berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda.

"Jangan pergi…," ujar Kyuubi, dengan tubuh bergetar kuat. Ia memeluk Itachi semakin erat. "Kau jangan pergi," lanjutnya, ketika Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

Itachi masih berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda. "Tenang. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ujar Itachi, di saat dirinya membalas pelukan Kyuubi dengan penuh kehangatan. Dari beberapa jam kenal dengan Kyuubi, Itachi tidak menyangka Kyuubi bisa bersikap seperti ini.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Batin Itachi—tidak mengerti.

_**Dejar la illuvia lavar lejos mi dolor**_

Asyik dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto sampai lupa dengan makanan yang telah disiapkan Iruka di atas meja kerjanya. Naruto tetap membaca kertas-kertas, serta mempelajari foto yang diberikan oleh suruhannya. Bagaimana bisa rencana mereka tersusun rapih? Tidak mungkin ada kejahatan di negeri ini yang lolos dari pengamatan CCTV, mengingat seluruh tempat di sudut negeri ini dipenuhi oleh CCTV. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia seperti berburu waktu dengan Kakashi. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang Kakashi lebih dahulu menemui masalah dari kasus ini dibandingkan dirinya. Ia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjatuhkan sang direktur.

Tok… Tok.. Tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Iruka masuk dan membungkukan tubuhnya. "Maaf meganggu, Tuan," ujar Iruka. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan," ujarnya.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak ingin menerima tamu untuk sekarang ini," ujar Naruto, dengan ketus.

"Tetapi…," Iruka megantungkan kata-katanya sejenak. "Ia mengaku sebagai suruhan tuan atas kasus kebakaran yang baru saja terjadi."

Naruto pun terdiam sejenak. Ia selalu mengatakan pada suruhannya jika mereka ingin menghadap ke hadapan Naruto harus membawa berita yang bagus. Sekarang salah satu tim dari Naruto datang ke tempatnya. Apakah orang tersebut akan membawa berita bagus? Senyuman penuh misteri mengembang di bibir Naruto. Sang pemuda pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintahnya, dan Iruka pun mengangguk hormat sebelum pamit untuk memanggil orang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

BRAK!

Orochimaru menutup pintu dengan sangat kasar.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan rahasia itu menatap ke arah Orochimaru. Wajah mereka tampak heran ketika Orochimaru kembali dengan keadaan sangat marah, dan tanpa Sasuke. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Orochimaru terlihat tidak senang? Apakah Sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri? Seluruh di dalam tempat itu saling bertatapan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani angkat bicara. Sudah dapat dipastikan, kepala mereka pasti akan berlubang jika berani mengusik Orochimaru yang sedang di dalam keadaan murka seperti ini.

"Kurang ajar!" Orochimaru mendesis. Ia menendang meja di dekatnya. Orochimaru melangkah mondar-mandir, berpikir keras.

Kabuto yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan komputernya berhenti untuk memproses pekerjaannya. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Orochimaru. Kabuto berdiri di hadapan Orochimaru. "Ada apa Tuan? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?" tanyanya, sedikit bingung. "Lalu, dimana Sasuke?"

Orochimaru menatap Kabuto dengan kilatan amarah. "Dia melarikan diri," katanya. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menangkapnya karena orang yang menabrak dia adalah orang yang penting, melihat dari kendaraan dan pengikutnya," Orochimaru melanjutkan, ketika ekspresi Kabuto semakin bingung.

Kabuto sedikit mengerti permasalahan Orochimaru. Jika kasusnya seperti ini, tidak ada cara lain, mereka harus mencari Sasuke, dan membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu sebelum Sasuke membuka semua kejahatan mereka. Tetapi bagaimana caranya mereka menemukan Sasuke? Siapa orang yang telah menemukan Sasuke? Kabuto menjadi panik. Mereka semua bisa ditangkap jika tempat ini diketahui. Mereka harus cepat-cepat mencari suatu ide untuk bertindak.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Kabuto, menatap Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hanya menerawang. Sedikitpun dia tidak memiliki ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah nomor mobil yang telah menabrak Sasuke, dan wanita yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tetapi, apabila Orochimaru mengetahui semua itu, apa gunanya, ketika wanita itu tampak bukan wanita biasa? Orochimaru mendesis. Ia benar-benar benci di dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Seseorang berlari menghampiri Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

Kabuto menatap salah satu anak buahnya yang bertugas untuk mencatat setiap perkembangan yang terjadi dengan penelitian mereka.

"Ada apa?" Kabuto bertanya, dahinya mengerut.

"Dia bergerak," lapor orang tersebut dengan nada bergetar, terdengar senang sekaligus takjub.

Kedua mata Orochimaru dan Kabuto saling pandang sebelum menatap ke arah tabung. Serentak mereka berdua pun berlari ke arah tabung berisikan makhluk besar itu. Kedua laki-laki itu berdiri di depan tabung, dan melihat sepasang mata merah dengan titik hitam di tengahnya terbuka. Walau tetap terlihat sayu, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri sorot kedua mata makhluk di dalam tabung tersebut sangatlah mengerikan.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Orochimaru dan Kabuto pun tersenyum senang.

**Frau Freude**

_Kedua bola mata yang berkabut karena uap panas itu menatap Kurama dengan polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, berharap Kurama mengerti. "Aku membantu kakak memakai sabun, soalnya sejak tadi kakak hanya diam saja," ujar Menma. Ia mengambil botol shampo yang sempat dia simpan di pinggir bak kemudian mengadahkan tangannya untuk diberikan shampo yang berasal dari botol tersebut._

_Menma bergerak dan berdiri di hadapan Kurama. Ia merapat ke arah Kurama, hingga Kurama dapat melihat junior Menma yang sangat kecil, serta tubuh Menma yang lembab. Kurama membatu di tempat. Matanya tidak bisa teralihkan pada tubuh polos di hadapannya. Tidak peduli darah segar mulai mengalir dari hidungnya, Kurama membiarkan Menma mengeluskan tangannya ke kepalanya. _

"_Kakak harus pakai shampoo biar wangi," ujar Menma dengan nada setengah bernyanyi._

_Kurama tidak merespon secara jelas ucapan Menma. Ia masih menatap tubuh polos di hadapannya. Kurama dapat mencium dari tubuh Menma aroma yang sangat segar dari shampo, sabun, dan aroma rendaman ini. Secara spontan Kurama memejamkan matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh Menma. Ia mengecup puting mungil Menma tanpa berpikir panjang._

"_Ya. Buat aku menjadi wangi," ujar Kurama dengan suara serak, ketika suasana di dalam kamar mandi itu berubah menjadi hening dan aneh. _

_Seolah waktu berhenti…_

_Baik Kurama maupun Menma, tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali karena terkejut._

_Apa yang aku lakukan?!_

_Kurama yang baru tersadar dengan kebodohannya membuka matanya, dan mematung di tempat, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada anak kecil di hadapannya. _

_._

_._

_._

"Kakak?" Menma berbisik pelan, ketika Kurama hanya diam saja.

Sedikitpun Kurama tidak berani bergerak. Ia menduga jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, maka dia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tetapi anak kecil di hadapannya tidak berpikir demikian. Menma yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah bergerak untuk melanjutkan sentuhannya pada kepala Kurama. Ia menggosok kepala Kurama dengan lembut, membuat jantung Kurama semakin bertabuh cepat, seakan-akan siap meledak. Lambat-laun suasana hati Kurama semakin tidak karuan. Ia merasa bagian tengah selangkangannya mulai menegang, ketika otaknya berpikir dia sungguh tidak bermoral.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal badannya," Menma lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Anak ini mulai mengambil botol sabun dan menaruh sabun ke telapak tangannya sebelum mengeluskan sabun itu pada tubuh Kurama. "Nanti Kak Kura pasti wangi," Menma mulai menggosokan tubuhnya pada dada Kurama, membuat jantung Kurama hamper terlepas dari tempatnya.

"HENTIKAN!" seru Kurama sambil mendorong tubuh Menma.

Tubuh Menma terhempas ke belakang, dan kepalanya nyaris terbentur. Melihat sikap kasarnya pada Menma, kedua mata Kurama terbelalak. Ia terkejut dengan ulah dirinya sendiri. Kurama menggerakan tangannya untuk menolong Menma, tetapi dia menghentikan gerakannya. Rasanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Menma. Kurama mengeratkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian beranjak dari bak, mengambil anduk bersih dari rak yang disediakan di kamar mandi, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma yang hanya termangu melihat sikap Kurama yang kasar.

.

.

.

Sarada sedang asyik membaca komik di ruang makan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sarada menatap ke arah pintu dan melihat kakak sepupunya baru saja selesai mandi. Sarada hendak menyambut Menma, tetapi anak kecil yang seharusnya ada bersama Kurama tidak ada di tempat itu. Dahi Sarada mengerut. Ia menutup komiknya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menatap Kurama dengan galak. Sarada langsung curiga jika Kurama pasti bersikap tidak baik pada Menma.

Sarada menghampiri Kurama sambil bertolak pinggang. "Dimana Menma?" tanya Sarada dengan nada menyelidik.

Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja dia ada di dalam," kata Kurama dengan ketus.

Sarada menatap Kurama tajam. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan Kurama. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan Menma. Sarada melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Menma yang sedang diam di dalam bak dengan kepala tertunduk. Sarada lekas menghampiri Menma. Ia menatap Menma dari samping bak.

"Menma, mandinya sudah?" tanya Sarada dengan nada lembut. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengasari Menma.

Menma mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sarada, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Jika begitu, ayo keluar!" ajak Sarada sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama diam di dalam bak," lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan patuh Menma menuruti perintah Sarada. Ia beranjak dari bak dengan dibantu Sarada.

Sarada lekas mengambil handuk bersih untuk mengeringkan tubuh Menma. Sang gadis mengelap tubuh Menma, dan memberikan Menma baju bersih. "Ini bajuku waktu kecil," ujar Sarada, menunjuk baju piyama yang sedang digunakan oleh Menma. "Sedikit…. Mencolok tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sarada menjadi ragu Menma akan menyukai pakaian berwarna merah muda.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Menma, dengan nada lesu. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu mementingkan mode. Dia kan hanya seorang anak kecil.

Sarada menanti sejenak Menma berpakaian. Setelah itu, Sarada megandeng tangan Menma untuk keluar kamar mandi. Pada saat Sarada membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan melangkah menuju ke ruang keluarga, ia melihat Kurama sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap pergi dari kediaman Sasuke. Sarada menatap Kurama intens. Mau kemana kakak sepupunya? Bukankah hari sudah malam, dan lebih baik Kurama menginap saja?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sarada, ketika melihat Kurama sudah siap berangkat.

"Pulang," jawab Kurama, singkat. Iapun melangkah ke arah pintu keluar tanpa satu patah katapun, atau menatap ke arah Sarada, dan… Menma?

Saat itu Sarada merasa heran pada kakaknya. Tidak biasanya sang kakak sepupu bersikap tidak ramah seperti ini. Sarada menatap punggung Kurama yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Kemudian, dia merasa genggaman di tangannya mengerat. Sarada mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Menma. Ia melihat kepala Menma masih tertunduk, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

Sarada merasa ada yang tidak beres di antara Kurama dan Menma.

**Chibi Ghost**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: OOC, Yaoi, Straight, Miss Typo, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan di dalamnya. **

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, untuk setting dan nama pemeran hanyalah hayalan belaka dan dipinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**Umur: **

**Itachi: 43 tahun**

**Sasuke dan Naruto: 41 tahun**

**Hinata dan Sakura: 35 tahun**

**Kurama (anak): 19 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 25 tahun**

**Sarada dan Boruto: 17 tahun**

**Himawari: 16 tahun**

**Menma: 7 tahun**

"Nyonya, nyonya, tunggu!" teriak Iruka, mencoba menghentikan Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun para penjaga, karyawan, bahkan Iruka sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah Hinata, tetapi Hinata tetap menghampiri ruang kerja Naruto. Hinata tahu dengan pasti, walau semua orang mencoba untuk mencegahnya, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menyentuhnya. Semua orang hanya bisa meminta, memohon, atau lebih parahnya membujuk dirinya dengan segala cara. Tetapi Hinata tidak peduli. Sepatu mewahnya tetap melangkah anggun menuju sebuah pintu besar di depan sana.

"Nyonya, aku mohon. Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Tuan," ujar Iruka, berharap Hinata berubah pikiran dan kembali ke kediamannya dengan tenang.

Hinata menatap Iruka. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, ketika dia tidak menepati janjinya padaku?" kata Hinata, sinis. Setiap mengingat suaminya, dia selalu merasa kesal. "Dia sudah mulai berani untuk bersikap egois pada keluarganya sendiri," lanjut Hinata. Sang nyonya pun memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

Nafas Iruka terasa tercekik di tempat ketika pintu itu membuka perlahan. Ia melihat Hinata sudah mulai melenggangkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu. Di hadapan sebuah meja besar terdapat sang tuan yang sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya. Iruka dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan tersirat di mata Hinata, dan membuat Naruto yang sedang sibuk menerima telepon dari orang penting langsung memohon pamit untuk memutus hubungan telepon mereka.

Hinata menaruh mantel yang dikenakannya di atas kepala sofa di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Iruka memohon pamit untuk menutup pintu ketika Naruto memerintahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan, ingin berbicara berdua dengan Hinata.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran tiga jarinya ketika menyadari sang istri mengunjungi kantornya. Naruto membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Sayang, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata, hendak memeluk sang istri.

Hinata menepis pelukan Naruto, tidak ingin disentuh sama sekali. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menjauh dari Naruto. "Kau jangan berpura-pura seolah semua baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Hinata, dingin.

Naruto menatap punggung HInata. Setelah hidup bersama sang istri cukup lama, Naruto tahu dengan pasti sikap Hinata. Awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Naruto menilai Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang selalu menatapnya dari jauh. Seiring waktu, Naruto mulai berpikir jika penilaian awalnya pada Hinata tidak benar sepenuhnya. Ternyata dibalik sikap pemalu Hinata, terdapat jiwa yang sangat kuat. Hinata tidak segan-segan akan mengorbankan apapun untuk Naruto, atau untuk keyakinannya. SIkap Hinata yang kuat seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto tertarik pada wanita ini dan memilih wanita ini untuk menjadi istrinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kembali menghampiri Hinata, dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Maafkan aku," kata Naruto dengan nada sangat lembut. Ia mencoba mengecup pundak Hinata yang terbuka, tetapi Hinata segera melepas pelukan suaminya.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berhadapan.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Hari… Rabu?" tanya Naruto. Ia menjawab dengan ragu.

Hinata mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Naruto merasa suasana di dalam ruangannya mulai tidak nyaman. "Hahahaha," Naruto tertawa renyahm mencairkan suasana. "Aku bercanda. Ini hari makan malam keluarga, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata mendesah pelan. Setelah berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto, ia menjadi malas untuk memarahi sang suami. Memang Naruto adalah kelemahan Hinata. Jika orang lain yang membuatnya seperti ini, pasti Hinata akan sangat marah. Namun jika Naruto, sang wanita lebih memilih untuk mengambil mantelnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi tanpa mengucap satu patah kata pun. Biarkan para tamu yang datang itu dialah yang menjamunya. Ia akan mengambil resiko diperbincangkan oleh orang-orang itu.

Setelah mantel Hinata terpasang rapih, sang istri kembali ke hadapan suaminya. "Kau benar-benar lupa, ya?" tanyanya. Sorot kecewa nampak jelas di kedua bola mata _lavender_ Hinata.

"Hinata?" bisik Naruto, merasa tidak enak pada sang istri.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," semarah apapun Hinata, ia masih mengecup pipi suaminya. "Sampai jumpa!" pamit Hinata, melenggangkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Naruto.

Di saat pintu tertutup, Naruto berpikir keras dengan semua perkataan dan ekspresi Hinata. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Kenapa Hinata terlihat sangat kecewa, padahal Naruto jelas-jelas mengetahui hari apa ini. Apakah hari ini adalah hari yang lebih penting? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang bertepatan di hari ini. Tetapi tidak ada satupun ingatan yang memenuhi pikirannya, sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja kerjanya, mengangkat telepon, dan memanggil Iruka untuk menghadap pada dirinya.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang telah aku lupakan?_

Batin Naruto—tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

Tok… Tok.. Tok…

Seseorang di luar sana mengetuk pintu ruangan Naruto.

"Masuk!" perintah Naruto pada sang asisten.

Iruka membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki untuk menghadap Naruto. Ia membungkuk hormat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Iruka, ketika Naruto tampak gusar.

Naruto menatap Iruka lekat-lekat. "Iruka," katanya, dengan suara pelan. "Apakah kau tahu hari spesial apa ini untukku dan Nyonya Hinata?" tanya Naruto, berharap Iruka mengetahui jawaban kebingungannya. Ia menerawang, tetap mengingat-ingat hari ini.

Iruka tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, melainkan mengambil benda di dalam saku celananya, atau sebuah alat pengingat berbentuk balok seperti ponsel. Ia menekan-nekan benda tersebut, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Setelah sibuk untuk melihat layar di dalam benda tersebut, kedua bola mata Iruka membulat besar. Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tidak nyaman. Iruka pun membuang nafas perlahan, siap menerima kegusaran atau lebih parahnya kemarahan Naruto.

"Hari ini..," ujar Iruka, megantung perkataannya sejenak. "Hari jadi pernikahan Anda dan Nyonya Hinata, Tuan," ujar sang asisten dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Di saat itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung mengambil baju hangatnya. Ia segera berlari keluar ruangan sambil memasang baju hangatnya untuk mengejar Hinata. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa hari sepenting ini? Apakah sikap gila kerjanya telah merubah semua kehidupannya? Pantas saja Hinata tampak kecewa pada dirinya. Naruto begitu bingung sekarang. Ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk Hinata. Bahkan hadiah untuk sang istri. Jika seperti ini, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

_Bagaimana ini?_

Batin Naruto, semakin gusar.

**Frau Freude**

Gesekkan menggelikan pada dagunya membuat Itachi membuka mata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, menyadarkan dirinya. Kemudian, gesekkan tersebut kembali terasa, dan Itachi menatap ke arah bawah. Ia melihat pemuda yang ditolongnya kini tertidur di dalam pelukkannya, dan sang Uchiha kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya tertidur di tempat ini, bukan di kamarnya. Benar. Sebelum Itachi tertidur di tempat ini, dia mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Ia mengajak Kyuubi berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, ketika sang pasien memegang pakaian Itachi dengan erat. Sadar atas ketakutan Kyuubi, Itachi memilih untuk memeluk Kyuubi, hingga mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

Hembusan nafas yang meniup dada membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Itachi menatap wajah tertidur Kyuubi, dan jari-jarinya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Namun, di saat dia mencoba untuk mengecup sang pemuda, suara keributan membuat Itachi berhenti memanjakan laki-laki di pelukannya. Perlahan Itachi melepas genggaman Kyuubi pada pakaiannya, dan beranjak dari atas futon. Sepelan mungkin Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka itu. Sejenak ia mengintip keluar kamar, memastikan jika tidak ada penjahat yang mencoba masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tidak melihat apapun di sekitar kamarnya membuat Itachi semakin khawatir. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi. Itachi hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sumber keributan, ketika di dalam kamarnya sendiri sumber keributan itu berasal. Sang Uchiha yang tadinya berniat menjauh dari kamarnya memilih untuk kembali, dan mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Ia memasang telinga, menduga-duga apa yang sedang dilakukan seseorang atau apapun di dalam kamarnya.

"Suara apa itu?" Itachi berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ketika suara-suara tidak jelas terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

Dari pintu yang dilapisi oleh kertas, Itachi dapat melihat bayangan manusia yang sedang berjongkok di dalam kamarnya, menghadap ke arah lemari. Apakah orang di dalam sana benar-benar berniat mencuri di rumahnya? Itachi memegang pintu, siap membuka pintu tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menghadapi orang di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun masuk sembarangan ke dalam kamarnya. Sang Uchiha pun membuka pintu dengan secepat kilat. Ia sudah siap untuk menyerang orang di dalam kamar tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Itachi meloncat masuk, langsung menangkap sosok yang sedang di dalam kamar itu.n

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Itachi sambil meloncat masuk, dan menangkap sosok tersebut, hingga orang tersebut terjatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai. Kedua tangan Itachi memegang erat kerah baju sosok di bawahnya atau yang sedang ditindihnya. "Kau mencoba untuk mencu—Kurama?!" kedua mata Uchiha terbelalak ketika melihat pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ayah?" gumam Kurama, masih _shock_ setelah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya sendiri.

Perlahan Itachi mengendorkan genggaman tangannya pada Kurama. Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kurama dan duduk di atas lantai. Itachi masih tidak percaya dengan sosok di hadapannya. "Kurama?" gumam Itachi, mengetes nama anaknya di dalam mulutnya. "Kurama?!" kebahagiaan langsung terpancar di wajah Itachi. Sang ayah menarik anaknya dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Ayah!" gumam Kurama, membalas pelukan sang ayah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang ayah, melepaskan rindu yang sangat dalam pada orang tua satu-satunya ini.

Kedua laki-laki ini terus saling melepas rindu selama beberapa saat. Setahun tidak bertemu rasanya sudah seabad bagi mereka. Untuk Itachi, Kurama bukan hanya sekedar anak, melainkan sahabat dekat. Tidak ada tempat bagi Itachi untuk mencurahkan kasih sayang selain pada anak semata wayangnya ini. Sang Uchiha pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap sang anak dengan pandangan penuh kebanggaan. Tidak bertemu satu tahun, ternyata Kurama berubah cukup banyak. Wajah Kurama tampak lebih dewasa, dan rambutnya semakin panjang, nyaris menyamai rambut sang ayah.

"Kau semakin terlihat dewasa," puji Itachi sambil memegang pundak anaknya. "Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari tanpa mengabarkan ayah?" lanjutnya.

"Kejutan!" ujar Kurama—antusias.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kurama memang mirip seperti dirinya, selalu penuh kejutan. "Cuaca di sini buruk, bagaimana bisa kau datang?" tanyanya lagi.

Kurama terkekeh, tawanya mengingatkan Itachi pada mendiang istrinya. "Ceritanya panjang. Aku sampai harus berjalan, menggunakan kapal besar untuk mengangkat bahan tambang, menunggu pesawat _delay _dengan sangat lama, dan yaa…. mengantri sampai belasan jam," ujar Kurama, panjang lebar. Itachi dapat membayangkan penderitaan anaknya.

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Ah, sudahlah, kau bisa bercerita setelah beristirahat," ujar sang Uchiha. "Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Ia beranjak dari atas lantai, hendak melangkah keluar untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi sang anak.

Kurama menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah. Aku makan di tempat Paman Sasuke," jawabnya, Itachi sedikit tidak suka ketika sang anak lebih dulu menemui pamannya daripada dirinya. "Hei, aku pergi ke tempat Paman Sasuke karena aku tahu kau tidak mungkin ada di rumah pada saat aku pulang," Kurama membela diri. Ia tahu benar apa yang ada di pikiran sang ayah. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin meganggu pekerjaanmu," lanjutnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku paham," lanjut sang Uchiha setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar Kurama. Ia tidak mungkin marah pada anak kesayangannya ini.

"Tapi ayah…," kata Kurama dengan senyuman tengilnya. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin menyiapkan makanan lagi untukku. Mau bagaimanapun aku sedang ada di dalam masa pertumbuhan."

Itachi tertawa ringan ketika mendengar gurauan sang anak. "Jika begitu tunggu apalagi?" tanya sang Uchiha. "Ayo!" ajaknya, dengan memakai gerakan kepala. Iapun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dengan diikuti sang anak.

.

.

.

Klik!

Kurama menutup pintu kamar ayahnya dengan perlahan.

Angin di luar kamar berhembus kencang meniup tubuh Kurama. Seketika sang pemuda langsung menggigil ketika merasakan angin itu. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul sang ayah, ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap kamar di samping kamar tidur ayahnya. Kamar tersebut menyala, dan tidak biasanya sang ayah menyalakan lampu kamar jika kamar tersebut tidak digunakan. Apakah sang ayah baru saja dari tempat ini ketika Kurama datang? Kurama berpikir tanpa menyadari langkahnya terhenti—tepat di depan kamar tersebut. Itachi yang menyadari anaknya tidak mengikutinya menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa Kurama?" tanya Itachi, menyadarkan Kurama dari lamunan.

Kurama memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang ayah. "Ayah, kenapa kamar ini menyala? Apakah sejak tadi ayah diam di dalam sini?" tanya Kurama, sifat selalu ingin tahunya itu mulai timbul.

Itachi tidak bisa bercerita pada sang anak untuk sekarang ini. Rasanya jika dia cerita sekarang tentang Kyuubi pada sang anak, waktunya belumlah pas. Selain karena Kurama baru saja pulang dan masih terlihat letih, Itachi pun cukup malas menjelaskan banyak hal di malam ini pada sang anak dan berdebat dengan anaknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menutupi keberadaan Kyuubi untuk sementara waktu sampai saatnya tiba. Sang Uchiha pun memutar otak dengan sangat baik untuk menutupi keberadaan Kyuubi.

"Iya. Tadi ayah hanya mencari sesuatu di dalam sana," jawab Itachi. Ia berharap Kurama percaya pada ceritanya.

Kurama menatap pintu kamar kosong itu. Walau kamar ini dekat sekali dengan kamar sang ayah, tetapi kamar ini sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh sang ayah, apalagi ayahnya menyimpan benda di dalam kamar ini. Tetapi Kurama sudah cukup lama tidak pulang, bisa saja ada perubahan di tempat ini atau pada diri ayahnya. Tetapi lagi… benda apa yang disimpan sang ayah di dalam kamar ini? Apakah benda tersebut sangat penting sampai-sampai pada jam malam seperti ini ayahnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan melihat benda tersebut.

Sadar rahasia kecilnya sedang di dalam bahaya, Itachi lekas menghampiri Kurama. Ia merangkul pundak Kurama dengan sangat erat. "Ayo cepat! Katanya kau tadi mau makan?" Itachi menarik Kurama agar menjauh dari kamar tersebut.

Sentuhan sang ayah membuat Kurama sedikit kaget, tetapi Kurama tidaklah menepis tangan ayahnya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, menuruti perintah sang ayah. "A—ah, iya…," ujarnya, dia pun kembali mengikuti langkah sang ayah, menepis semua rasa curiga pada sang ayah.

**Frau Freude**

**Kediaman Namikaze…**

Selesai memeriksa pasien di hadapannya sang dokter beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap laki-laki yang sejak tadi menantinya di belakang dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Silahkan," ujar laki-laki tersebut, mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk keluar kamar.

"Luka-luka yang dialaminya tidaklah parah. Ia hanya perlu beristirahat, dan meminum obat yang diberikan," sang dokter mulai angkat bicara atas kondisi pasien yang baru saja diperiksanya. Ia memegang knop pintu, dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Satu hal lagi, tolong perban yang ada di kepala dan bagian luka lainnya diganti secara rutin agar terhindar dari infeksi," katanya, sang dokter membuka pintu, dan langkahnya diikuti oleh laki-laki berpakaian pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti setiap ucapan dokter. "Mari saya antar," pintanya. Ia mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk melangkah lebi dulu.

Klik!

Pintu pun tertutup.

Sret!

Kedua mata _onyx _terbuka.

Sasuke yang baru saja sadarkan diri menatap sekeliling. Ia merasa sangat asing dengan tempat ini. Suasana kamar yang menjadi tempat tidurnya sekarang sangatlah mewah, berbeda dari kamar yang selalu menjadi tempat istirahatnya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kasur yang menjadi tempat terbaringnya sungguh nyaman, ketika dibalut oleh sprei dengan kain mahal. Sedangkan langit-langit kamarnya terlihat indah—terkena pantulan sinar lampu tidur. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Ia mencoba untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Dimana aku?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dirinya berada di tempat ini.

Perlahan ingatan tidak menyenangkan mulai kembali pada dirinya. Ia baru ingat sebelum kecelakaan dia telah dibawa oleh laki-laki bermata ular itu. Selain itu, dia diperintah untuk menyelesaikan percobaan mengerikan sampai pada akhirnya dia bisa menyelamatkan diri dan tertabrak oleh seseorang. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia baru menyadari jika kepalanya diperban. Apakah dia mengalami gegar otak? Sasuke tidak akan merasa heran jika kepalanya pecah sekalipun, mengingat rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Ish!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Ia rasa butuh keluar dari tempat ini dan melupakan rasa sakitnya ini.

Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari kasur. Ia menapaki kakinya ke atas karpet berbulu yang menggelitik kakinya. Sang Uchiha pun mulai berdiri dan bergerak ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan secara perlahan, merayap di tembok dan pintu, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang goyah. Setelah berhasil keluar kamar, Sasuke mendengar suara yang sangat ramai di sekitarnya. Sasuke menduga jika suara tersebut dari lantai bawah. Ingin tahu tempat yang dimasukinya sekarang, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki hingga dia mencapai tangga. Dari lantai dua sana, dekat tangga, dia dapat melihat aktivitas yang telah dilakukan orang-orang di bawah sana.

Pesta?

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan di bawa ke dalam sebuah rumah yang sedang melakukan pesta seperti ini.

Sang Uchiha memicingkan mata, memperhatikan setiap tamu yang ada di dalam pesta itu. Seluruh tamu yang ada di dalam ruangan pesta mengenakan pakaian mewah layaknya Armani atau gaun yang berasal dari butik ternama seperti chanel, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang terlihat sederhana. Sasuke memperhatikan lebih teliti para tamu tersebut. Rasanya Sasuke mengenal orang-orang itu. Ia bahkan seperti sering melihat orang tersebut. Apakah orang-orang tersebut sering muncul di televisi? Di saat Sasuke sibuk melamun, tanpa sengaja matanya fokus pada sosok laki-laki berambut panjang terurai yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan tamu pesta. Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia sangat mengenal orang itu. Orang tersebut adalah Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga.

_Untuk apa dia di sini?_

Sasuke mulai merasa firasat tidak enak.

Keadaan makin membuat Sasuke tidak karuan di saat satu-persatu tamu itu cukup dikenal olehnya. Selain seorang Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke pun mengenal Hyuuga lainnya. Ia merasa suasana di dalam pesta ini tidak sesuai dengan keberadaannya. Sepertinya seluruh orang dari keluarga Hyuuga menghadiri pesta ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih berpikiran positif sampai saatnya dari arah pintu masuk ke dalam rumah ini muncul sosok wanita anggun yang datang dengan wajah kusut. Wanita itu masuk dengan cara setengah berlari, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Namun siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke mulai melangkah mundur. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. Tempat ini pastilah bukan tempat yang diinginkan oleh orang-orang pesta ini. Tempat ini pastilah tempat yang kemungkinan besar….

BRUK!

Sasuke menabrak dinding, dan kepalanya mengenai sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Sang Uchiha membalikan badannya. Ia melihat sebingkai foto keluarga yang berukuran besar. Kedua mata Sasuke pun terbelalak. Dugaannya tidaklah salah. Ini adalah tempat yang selalu dia jauhi. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak di tempat ini? Kenapa orang yang menabraknya harus berasal dari tempat ini? Kenapa dia harus berhubungan kembali dengan…

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke, mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada penuh kegetiran.

**Frau Freude**

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung kediamannya. Ia lekas keluar dari mobil dan menyerahkan kunci mobil itu kepada penjaga depan. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Sebisa mungkin ia memasang ekspresi seceria mungkin, berharap orang-orang di dalam ruang pesta sana tidak menyadari permasalahannya dengan Naruto. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya, kemudian memegang knop pintu, dan menarik pintu kediamannya, dengan cengiran lebar. Namun gagal, setiap dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyambut para tamu, setiap ingatan mengenai Naruto pun terbesit di pikirannya.

_Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Naruto!_

Hinata membatin—kesal.

Setiap orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap Hinata. Ekspresi Hinata mengatakan jika wanita ini sedang sangat kesal walau mencoba untuk ditutupi. Semua orang pun tahu kekesalan Hinata pasti diakibatkan oleh ketidakberadaan Naruto di tempat ini. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir jika Naruto keterlaluan karena melupakan acara penting bagi istrinya sendiri, sebagian lagi berpikir jika Hinata harusnya memaklumi suaminya mengingat pekerjaan Naruto di perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Jepang. Ya, semua memiliki persepsi sendiri atas kejadian ini.

Tenten yang menyadari atmosfir di dalam ruangan mulai tidak nyaman mendatangi Hinata. Ia memegang pundak Hinata. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, ketika wajah Hinata memucat.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Ia menatap Tenten. "Tenten, bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Hinata dengan wajah memohon.

"Ada apa?" Tenten bertanya khawatir.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pesta ini," jawab Hinata, lemas.

Tenten tahu jika Hinata berbohong, tetapi dia menghargai Hinata. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata yang sedang tidak enak perasaan seperti ini untuk melanjutkan pesta. Tenten yakin jika orang-orang pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaan Hinata. Tenten pun yakin orang-orang akan mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto yang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Himawari mendatangi sang ibu. Ia berdiri di samping sang ibu.

Tenten menyadari kehadiran Himawari. Ia tersenyum, menenangkan Himawari. "Ibumu sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Tenten. "Himawari, bisakah kau membantu kakakmu untuk menjamu tamu?" tanya Tenten. "Bibi mau ajak ibumu ke kamar," lanjutnya.

Himawari hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan permintaan Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum, dan mengelus pipi anaknya. "Maaf, ya, Sayang…," ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Himawari.

"Cepat sembuh, Bu," Hinata menatap khawatir punggung sang ibu. Ia menghela nafas, dan mencoba memasang ekspresi sebaik mungkin untuk menyambut tamu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika keluarganya sedang ada di dalam masalah. Ya, tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Itulah harapan Himawari, walaupun harapannya jauh dari kenyataan.

**Frau Freude**

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya. Pada malam seperti ini dia baru saja selesai bekerja, sedangkan Itachi sudah pulang jauh lebih dulu. Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Ha-ah, hari ini Hinata mengadakan pesta, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menghadiri pesta itu. Apakah pesta tersebut berlangsung ramai? Bukan maksud untuk tidak datang ke tempat pesta tersebut, namun dia sudah merasa cukup mendapat pandangan aneh karena tidak pernah datang ke pesta bersama suaminya. Selama Sakura menikah satu kalipun Sakura tidak pernah jalan ke tempat ramai bersama Sasuke. Sang Uchiha selalu menyendiri, dan menghindari keramaian. Namun, walau sikap Sasuke seperti itu, Sakura tetap mencintai suaminya.

Sakura melangkah menuju mesin kopi yang ada di dalam kantornya. Ia menatap mesin kopi tersebut dan kembali melamun selagi dia menyiapkan gelas untuk kopinya. Sesekali Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum ketika sebuah robot sibuk membersihkan lantai. Zaman sekarang… robot pun mulai mengambil tugas manusia, apa kelak nanti seorang dokter manusia pun akan digantikan oleh robot? Sakura menjadi berhayal sendiri, ketika dia merasa kesepian.

Selain sikap Sasuke yang tertutup, bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah suami yang jauh dari kriteria suami idaman. Bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas itupun jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke. Sang Uchiha bisa dikatakan selalu memiliki dunianya sendiri, dan jauh dari kata 'peduli'. Ia selalu menyimpan pikirannya sendiri. Padahal Sakura selalu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Sasuke, dan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada dirinya, kemudian pada keluarganya? Namun, sejauh apapun Sakura mencoba untuk membuka perasaan Sasuke, Sasuke bukanlah mengerti, melainkan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Selamat, dokter Sakura!" seseorang suster yang sudah siap untuk pulang menyapa Sakura, dan Sakura membalas sapaan orang tersebut dengan senyuman. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi, ketika waktu Sakura bekerja telah usai, tapi Sakura masih diam di rumah sakit ini.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang ingin meniikmati kopi," kata Sakura berlasan.

Sang suster pun tersenyum, ketika mendengar alasan Sakura. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa jawaban sebenarnya Sakura berada di tempat ini. Sakura merasa percuma jika pulang ke rumah yang sepi, seperti hanya dia seorang yang hidup.

"Jika begitu aku pamit dulu," ujar suster wanita yang bertubuh gemuk dan merupakan senior itu. "Selamat malam… Sakura-chan!" katanya, menghilangkan sikap formalnya.

"Selamat malam," jawab Sakura.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, suster itupun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Lambat-laun para dokter yang tadi bekerja keras mulai kembali ke dalam ruangan khusus para dokter. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa, dan sebagian lagi ada yang siap untuk makan. Jika dipikir-pikir, menjadi seorang dokter selalu menyarankan agar pasien-pasiennya hidup sehat, namun apakah mereka ini hidup dengan sehat? Sakura mengambil gelasnya. Ia melangkah ke depan jendela besar di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura pun menatap jendela tersebut, dan memikirkan banyak hal mengenai kehidupannya.

_Suatu ketika…_

_Apakah Sasuke akan berubah?_

Batin Sakura, penuh tanda tanya. Sedikitnya ia sangat iri pada Kurama yang selalu dicintai Itachi, walaupun wanita tersebut sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

**Frau Freude**

"Waaaah, enak sekali," Kurama menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi makan sambil mengelus perutnya yang membengkak karena makan terlalu banyak.

Sikap anaknya yang manja dan seenaknya membuat Itachi tersenyum. Itachi mengambil piring-piring kotor di atas meja dan membawanya ke tempat cuci. Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya agar tidak basah ketika membereskan piring-piring kotor itu. Sang Uchiha mulai memasang sarung tangan, siap membersihkan piring kotor tersebut, ketika sang anak asyik menatap punggung ayahnya.

Kurama yang sibuk mengelus perutnya, menatap punggung ayahnya dengan baik. Bagi Kurama, Itachi adalah sosok ayah yang sangat sempurna dan patut diacungkan jempol. Selain berprofesi dokter, sang ayahpun menjadi sosok bapak rumah tangga yang sangat baik. Semenjak lahir, Itachi merawat Kurama dengan baik, hingga Kurama tumbuh dengan sehat, tanpa kekurangan kasih sayang, walaupun Kurama tidak mengenal sosok ibu. Itachi pun adalah pria hebat karena masih setia pada mendiang istrinya. Itachi selalu mengacuhkan wanita-wanita yang mendekati dirinya dan tetap fokus pada anak sematawayangnya. Melihat sikap Itachi yang seperti ini, Kurama merasa sangat bangga. Namun…. Dibalik kebanggaan Kurama, selalu ada perasaan meganjil ketika melihat wajah sang ayah.

"Ayah..," Kurama merusak keheningan di dalam dapur situ.

"Hn?" jawab Itachi, masih sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu.

"Apakah ayah pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Kurama, membuat Itachi berhenti bergerak. "Maksudku, apakah ayah tidak pernah merasa kesepian?" tanya Kurama lagi, memperjelas pertanyaan sensitif ini pada ayahnya.

Itachi mematikan keran, dan membalikan badannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _pantry,_ menatap Kurama dengan senyuman tipis. "Siapa yang tidak akan kesepian ketika dia hidup sendirian, terutama ketika anak satu-satunya kini memiliki jarak yang jauh dengannya?" tanya balik sang Uchiha.

Sudah Kurama duga jika ayahnya selalu memendam perasaan. Kurama menjadi sedikit tidak enak memilih sekolah di luar negeri. Tetapi semua keputusan untuk sekolah di luar negeri bukanlah murni karena keinginannya sendiri melainkan karena sang ayah. Kurama berpikir seandainya dia memilih untuk tetap diam di negeri ini dan tinggal bersama sang ayah, pasti sang ayah tidak perlu merasa kesepian.

"Tetapi, tidak ada yang membanggakan bagiku selain melihatmu berhasil di luar sana," lanjut Itachi, membuat lamunan dan kesedihan Kurama buyar. "Jika aku melihatmu berhasil, maka pengorbananku atas kesepian ini pasti akan terobati. Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat anakku yang aku didik dari lahir berhasil menyelamatkan banyak orang di luar sana, dan lebih baik dariku."

Rasa haru langsung muncul di hati Kurama. Ayahnya merupakan pria terbaik di dunia ini. Tetapi sebagai seorang laki-laki, pantang bagi Kurama menangis di hadapan orang lain, termasuk di hadapan sang ayah. _No woman, no cry, _bukan? Itu prinsip Kurama.

"Aku tahu ayah kesepian, tapi aku tetap bersikeras agar ayah tidak menikahi siapapun," ujar Kurama, jujur. "Maafkan aku, Ayah. Sampai kapanpun, walau aku tidak pernah bertemu ibu, aku tidak ingin posisi ibu tergantikan di hati Ayah," katanya. Ia menyesal memiliki pemikiran seperti ini, tetapi ucapan ini berasal dari hati terkecilnya. Ia sekarang merasa menjadi orang paling egois di dunia.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, menatap Kurama lekat-lekat. "Aku mengerti…," ujarnya.

Kurama memperlihatkan giginya, tersenyum lebar dan senang. "Terima kasih…," katanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sang ayah, kemudian memeluk Itachi dengan manja.

Itachi membalas pelukan Kurama. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, tetapi senyuman itu Itachi rasa tidak berasal dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Itachi merasa dia tersenyum tidak tulus. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir setajam biasanya? Kenapa sikap kukuhnya untuk tetap menjadikan istrinya adalah istri satu-satunya seumur hidup seperti terkikis? Apakah kedatangan pemuda di dalam kehidupannya yang tidak mencapai satu hari telah membuat semua keteguhannya berubah? Apakah dia mulai dikendalikan oleh perasaannya? Itachi merasa sangat bersalah pada Kurama. Ia harus mematikan perasaan ini. Ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Kyuubi. Tidak boleh.

**Frau Freude**

Brak!

Pintu ruang makan keluarga Namikaze terbuka.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Nafas pria itu memburu, dan wajahnya memerah seperti selesai marathon berkilo-kilometer. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau Nampak acak-acakan. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti menyisiri satu-persatu meja yang ditempati oleh para tamu undangan. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Matanya tetap mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu, tidak peduli kini dia menjadi sorot perhatian. Kedua anak Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayah?" tanya Himawari dengan nada khawatir. Tidak biasanya sang ayah terlihat kacau seperti ini. "Ayah kenapa?"

"Dimana ibumu?" tanya Naruto, ketika Hinata tidak ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Tadi ibu datang dan pergi ke lantai atas," jawab Boruto, menunjuk pintu, tempat tangga berada.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Boruto. Ia tersenyum pada kedua anaknya. "Terima kasih," jawab sang ayah.

"Hei, rambutku sudah ditata baik," ujar Boruto, tidak suka dengan sikap seenaknya sang ayah. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengajak adiknya ke meja makan, dan menenangkan suasana yang sempat menjadi aneh tadi.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ia memegang knop pintu hendak membuka kamar di hadapannya. Baru pertama kali Naruto merasa ragu melakukan sesuatu. Baru pertama kali juga Hinata semarah ini. Biasanya Hinata akan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Apakah sikap Naruto sekarang sudah keterlaluan? Naruto menghela nafas. Kenapa bisa dia sampai lupa pada hari jadi mereka? Apakah pekerjaan dan ambisinya sudah membuat dirinya tidak rasional lagi? Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, menyelesaikan masalah di hadapannya dengan cara baik-baik.

Saat pintu terbuka suasana di dalam kamar sangat gelap. Suara gerakan dari atas ranjang terdengar jelas. Naruto menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk menggapai saklar di dekatnya.

"Jangan nyalakan lampu!" seru Hinata, tidak ingin air matanya sekarang terlihat oleh sang suami.

Dari suara Hinata, Naruto paham betul jika Hinata sedang menangis. Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini. "Hinata?" dengan selembut mungkin Naruto memanggil sang istri. "Maafkan a—

"Kau pergilah..," usir Hinata, tidak suka diganggu untuk sekarang ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan fokus. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, apalagi setelah masalah yang sangat besar menghampiriku," ujar Naruto, memberi pengertian pada sang istri. Ia berharap Hinata tidak lagi marah pada dirinya, dan mereka berdua bisa menemui tamu di bawah sana.

Hinata ingin sekali memaafkan Naruto, dan membuat perasaan sang suami lega. Tetapi lihatlah apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Naruto. Sang suami telah mempermalukan dirinya dan mengacaukan pesta. Walau Naruto masih bisa memperbaiki keadaan, tetapi dandanan Hinata sudah hancur karena air mata. Hinata tidak bisa tampil dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini. Rasa kesal membuat Hinata tidak sanggup berbicara atau menemui Naruto sekarang ini. Di malam ini Hinata hanya membutuhkan istirahat dan melupakan segalanya.

"Naruto, aku hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar untuk kehadiranmu di tempat ini dan berbahagia bersama anak-anakmu dan rekan-rekan kita. Tetapi kau telah mengacaukan semuanya," ujar Hinata. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan tisu. Isakkan tangis terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar itu.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Pesta belum selesai, Hinata," sang Namikaze memaksakan diri untuk mendekat ke arah istrinya, tetapi kursi yang dia tabrak membuat dirinya berhenti bergerak, terlalu bahaya untuk jalan di keadaan gelap seperti ini. "Ayo, kita turun!" ajaknya, meminta Hinata untuk melupakan semuanya dan mereka berdua kembali bersenang-senang.

Tidaklah mendengarkan keinginan Naruto, Hinata yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur memilih untuk menidurkan tubuhnya—memunggungi Naruto. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak ada minat untuk melakukan apapun," ujar Hinata, mengusir Naruto secara perlahan. "Sekarang aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri," Hinata meminta.

"Hinata…," Naruto mendesah frustasi. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dan sang istri marahan seperti ini.

"Tolong biarkan aku sendirian di malam ini, Naruto…," pinta Hinata, tidak menggunakan panggilan "sayang" seperti biasanya.

Naruto tahu, Hinata adalah wanita keras kepala walaupun anggun dan lembut. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keras kepalanya Hinata sebagai seorang wanita. Sekarang Hinata menginginkan Naruto untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Naruto tidak dapat mencegah keinginan Hinata sebab wanita tersebut akan semakin kesal pada dirinya. Naruto pun membalikan badan, memegang knop pintu dari luar, lalu menatap ke dalam. Ia menggunakan cahaya dari luar sana untuk melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Hinata…," ujar Naruto sebelum menutup pintu secara perlahan. Dari balik pintu, Naruto dapat mendengar jika isakkan tangis Hinata semakin terdengar kencang.

.

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

Batin Naruto, merasa sangat bersalah.

.

.

.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat cepat. Ia tahu dengan pasti suara yang berada di kamar sebelahnya itu. Tidak mungkin dia melupakan yang hanya bisa dia dengar dari rekaman yang dia ambil dari radio atau televisi. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ketika tubuhnya bersandar pintu. Ia sengaja membuka sedikit pintu itu dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu tersebut agar bisa mendengarkan semua perbincangan Naruto. Rupanya mereka sedang bertengkar, ya? Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat senang, hingga tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Tidak, tidak! Dia tidak boleh merasa senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, terutama di atas penderitaan orang baik seperti Hinata.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah terlalu lama melamun, dan membiarkan pintu kamarnya terus terbuka.

Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri, terutama di saat langkah tersebut terhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Jantung Sasuke semakin berpacu cepat. Dari bayangan yang masuk melalui celah-celah pintu, Sasuke sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang berdiri di balik pintu itu, dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu. Astaga! Kenapa dia harus berdiri di depan pintu? Kenapa dia tidak langsung pergi saja? Sasuke belum merasa cukup punya keyakinan untuk bertemu Naruto sekarang ini, terlebih di dalam kondisi seperti ini.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Sasuke berusaha untuk diam—tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berdoa agar Tuhan membantunya.

.

.

.

Dengan lunglai Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. Baru pertama kali dia merasa gagal menjadi suami. Ia telah mengecewakan Hinata. Naruto tidak berhenti menghela nafas—lelah. Setelah masalah di kantor, sekarang dia harus dihadapi dengan istrinya yang sedang emosi. Apakah istrinya kembali hamil? Naruto mulai mengira yang tidak-tidak sampai saatnya suatu aliran listrik menguasai tubuhnya, hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto terpaku di tempat, tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang baru saja dia rasakan tadi. "Apa itu?" Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap tangannya dengan seksama, berharap bisa merasakan perasaan asing tersebut.

Secara perlahan tubuh Naruto seperti digerakan sendiri. Kepala Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu di sampingnya. Naruto menatap pintu tersebut dan perasaan menggelitik untuk membuka pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu mulai merasuk pikirannya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai knop pintu tersebut. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu tertarik untuk melihat ke dalam kamar ini? Bukankah biasanya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan kamar di sebelah kamarnya ini? Naruto mulai mendorong pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ayah!" suara Boruto membuat Naruto berhenti membuka pintu. "Ayah sedang apa disitu?" tanya Boruto ketika Naruto hanya diam di tempat.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, menatap pintu dan Boruto secara bergiliran. "A—oh," jawab Naruto, bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan isi di dalam ruangan itu," ujar Naruto. Iapun membiarkan perasaan asing itu dan memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki—mendekati sang anak. "Ayo, kita turun!" ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Boruto.

Boruto mendengus. "Kau ada-ada saja, Ayah. Kamar itu kan hanya kamar biasa," ujar Boruto. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibu?" tanya Boruto. Ia mengikuti ayahnya, ketika sang ayah merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Ibu bilang sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kitalah yang bertugas menyambut tamu," ujar Naruto, beralasan. Iapun melupakan semua perasaan dan pikiran anehnya tadi, sehingga orang yang sejak tadi merasa jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya merasa lega.

**Frau Freude**

Di dalam ruangan rahasia itu semua orang sibuk bekerja. Tidak mengenal waktu, di bawah langsung pengawasan pimpinan mereka semua orang mempersiapkan kebangkitan makhluk itu. Pakaian perang, dan senjata yang canggih sudah diberikan pada para tentara buatan Orochimaru sebagai antisipasi jika makhluk itu melawan setelah dilepas. Sedangkan para ilmuwan yang sejak tadi sibuk mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk memeriksa perlengkapan, mengurangi sedemikiran rupa kegagalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Seluruh Ilmuwan melaporkan pada pimpinan para ilmuwan jika semua siap dihidupkan.

Kabuto yang selesai mengecek semua perlangkapan menghampiri Orochimaru. "Semua sudah lengkap, Tuan," kata Kabuto, melapor. "Silahkan Tuan menjauh dari tempat ini," ujarnya, mempersilahkan Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan.

Orochimaru bersama rekan-rekan lainnya melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, begitu juga dengan para ilmuwan. Mereka naik tangga, dan melangkah menuju kaca besar di depan sana. Dari kaca tersebut mereka dapat melihat langsung ke arah ruangan di bawah sana. Ruangan yang dikosongkan kini hanya ada para tentara bersenjata lengkap dan sebuah tabung besar yang akan dihidupkan dari atas sana. Orochimaru yang menatap dengan teliti makhluk besar itu mengenakan kacamata google, ketika Kabuto memberikannya.

"Tuan, jika Anda sudah siap, silahkan tekan tombol ini!" pinta Kabuto pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menatap tombol tersebut. Setelah semua orang siap pada posisi mereka, dan pengendali pun sudah siap menjalankan mesin-mesin, Orochimaru menekan tombol berwarna merah di dekatnya.

Awal-awal semua tampak hening, tidak ada reaksi apapun. Kemudian ruangan mulai gelap, dan perlahan dinding-dinding di bawah sana mulai menyala seperti rangkaian dalam komputer, mengakibatkan cahaya yang mengerikan yang membuat siapapun silau melihatnya. Listrik yang merambat melalui dinding itupun bergerak hingga mencapai tabung. Sedikit demi sedikit air yang ada di dalam tabung tersebut mulai teraliri oleh listrik, dan memanas hingga menggolak, menyebabkan tubuh di dalam air tersebut tersetrum dan termandikan oleh cairan panas.

Kejutan demi kejutan listrik dialami oleh tubuh di dalam tabung tersebut. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi yang berarti diberikan oleh tubuh tersebut. Reaksi yang diberikan hanyalah membuka-tutupnya mata tubuh tersebut hingga membuat para ilmuwan merasa frustasi. Takut jasad yang ingin dihidupkan mereka rusak, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mematikan mesin, dan mendiskusikan kegagalan dan kekecewaan mereka.

Keadaan pun kembali normal. Lampu kembali menyala, dan tidak ada lagi keadaan yang menegang.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan," ujar Kabuto, ketika Orochimaru tidak bergerak sama sekali, tetap menatap ke dalam ruangan sana.

Orochimaru mendesis. "Aku ingin kalian memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini," ujar Orochimaru dengan nada bahaya, penuh kekecewaan. "Kau tahu bukan hukuman bagi orang yang telah mengecewakanku?" tanya Orochimaru. Ia tidak akan segan-segan memberi makan ularnya dengan orang-orang tidak berguna ini.

Kabuto membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf saat Orochimaru pergi meninggalkan tempat. Bagaimana ini? Orochimaru pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka jika rencana ini gagal. Kabuto memutar otaknya, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun ide yang muncul di dalam otaknya terlebih Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sekarang dia harus bagaima—BRAK! Kaca di belakang Kabuto terbentur oleh benda besar sehingga dentuman keras membuat kaca tersebut bergetar. Andai saja kaca tersebut bukanlah kaca anti peluru, maka kaca tersebut akan pecah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" para ilmuwan di balik kaca tersebut menjerit, ketika melihat darah segar menempel pada kaca. Manusia yang baru saja terbanting ke kaca tersebut terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Orochimaru yang akan beranjak pergi lekas kembali. Ia mendekat ke arah kaca tersebut untuk melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan tertutup sana. Orochimaru melihat jika tentara-tentara terlatihnya sibuk menembak makhluk besar setinggi dua meter lebih yang baru saja keluar dari tabung. Tidak ada satupun peluru yang mengenai makhluk tersebut ketika tubuhnya lebih kuat dari baja. Dalam satu kali langkah makhluk tersebut berhasil menggapai salah satu tentara, dan mencekik tentara tersebut. Tidak ada rasa kemanusiaan sama sekali, kepala tentara tersebut dicabut dari tempatnya, membuat rekan-rekannya menjerit histeris, dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Namun sayang sekali pintu besar yang sulit untuk dibuka tersebut tidak terbuka sama sekali untuk mereka.

"Cepat amankan dia! Cepat!" teriak pemimpin pasukan tersebut yang diperintah oleh Orochimaru untuk menonton dari atas. "Kita tidak bisa membuat mereka terbunuh begitu saja," lanjutnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk menekan tombol darurat, ketika Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya, melarang siapapun bergerak.

Seluruh ilmuwan serta pemimpin pasukan tersebut menatap Orochimaru heran. "Lihat, dan perhatikan," ujar Orochimaru, tersenyum puas. Ia sangat menikmati jeritan kematian dan tatapan ketakutan dari para tentara-tentara bayarannya itu.

Kabuto menatap Orochimaru.

_Orang ini…._

_Benar-benar lebih baik kehilangan manusia di sekitarnya…_

_Daripada robot-robot sialan itu,_

Batinnya—merasa ngerti pada sikap Orochimaru.

**Frau Freude**

SRET!

Menma yang merubah posisinya yang tertidur menjadi duduk.

Bangkitnya Menma secara tiba-tiba membuat Sarada yang tidur di samping Menma terbangun. Sejenak ia seperti melihat kedua mata Menma seperti bercahaya warna merah, tetapi setelah menggosok matanya, memastikan yang dilihatnya salah, mata Menma kembali normal. Sarada pun bangkit dan duduk manis di samping Menma. Ia menatap Menma khawatir, berharap Menma yang hanya berekspresi statis tidaklah sakit atau mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman.

Sarada memegang pundak Menma. "Ada apa Menma? Apakah kau ingin pipis?" tanyanya, bersiap-siap mengantar Menma. "Mimpi buruk atau ada yang sakit?" lanjut Sarada, ketika Menma tidak kunjung menjawab.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan sama sekali, Menma membuka selimutnya dengan tubuh dan ekspresi kaku. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan beranjak dari atas kasur. Dengan langkah kaku dan pandangan lurus ke depan, Menma bergerak ke arah jendela. Sang anak pun membuka tirai dan diam di depan jendela tersebut. Ia menatap langit, dan menerawang tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Menma terus menerawang, menatap langit.

"Menma?" Sarada mulai merasa Menma sedang tidak di dalam kondisi tidak baik. Ia lekas beranjak dari atas kasur untuk menarik Menma kembali ke kasur. "Menma, kau kenapa?" tanya Sarada sambil menepuk pundak Menma.

Menma menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sarada. Ia menatap Sarada dengan ekspresi dingin membuat Sarada merasa merinding dan satu langkah melangkah mundur. Menma pun melangkah maju mendekati Sarada dengan wajah tetap tidak berekpresi.

"Me—Menma," gumam Sarada, sedikit takut dengan anak di hadapannya. "Nggg… kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sarada merasa terpojok ketika Menma berhasil menghapitnya di antara tembok dan tubuhnya. Menma pun mengepalkan tangannya seakan-akan siap memukul Sarada ketika kepalan tangan itu teracung. Sarada sudap siap menerima pukulan anak kecil di hadapannya, tidak mungkin bertarung dengan seorang anak kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Tetapi bukanlah pukulan yang dia terima, melainkan bunyi dentuman sangat keras, dan ketika Sarada membuka mata, Menma sudah tertidur di atas lantai.

_Dia ngelindur?_

Batin Sarada, tidak percaya dengan sikap Menma yang kacau.

.

.

.

**Frau Freude**

—**Keesokan harinya—**

Semalaman Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap langit-langit sampai suara-suara orang berpesta di bawah sana menghilang. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas ketika mengetahui dirinya satu atap dengan Naruto. Alhasil, setelah pagi menjelang dan keadaan cukup aman, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat ini secara diam-diam.

Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Ia memastikan keadaan sangat aman untuk keluar dari kediaman ini. Iapun menutup pintu secara perlahan, dan membalikan badan, ketika hidungnya hampir menabrak sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Jantung Sasuke yang selalu berdetak cepat ini mencelos seketika, menyangka sosok yang dihadapannya adalah Naruto.

Sang pelayan membungkuk hormat. "Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan. Sasuke menduga jika pelayan ini sejak tadi menanti Sasuke bangun di depan pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

"A—ah?" Sasuke sulit untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin terlihat tergesa-gesa dan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa menemui pemilik rumah. Setidaknya Sasuke harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemilik rumah.

"Atas pesan Nyonya, saya akan mengantar makanan Tuan ke kamar," sang pelayan meminta Sasuke untuk kembali ke kamar dan menanti sarapan pagi di kamar tersebut.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kesempatan mas untuk pergi dari tempat ini. "Tidak usah. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini," kata Sasuke, beralasan. "Lagipula aku tidak biasa sarapan di dalam kamar," Sasuke berkata dengan jujur. Sejak kecil, ayahnya yang sangat ketat dengan budaya Jepang selalu mengajarinya untuk makan pada tempatnya.

"Jika begitu silahkan ikuti saya," ujar pelayan, sedikitpun dia tidak mengizinkan Sasuke pergi dari tempat ini tanpa menyantap makan pagi.

"Ah, tidak usah!" Sasuke mencoba untuk menolak. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Mari Tuan, tapi saya tidak bisa membantah perintah Nyonya," sang pelayan meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya dan tidak membuat dirinya membantah perintah nyonya di kediaman ini.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa membantah sama sekali keinginan sang pelayan. Ia sama sekali tidak mungkin keluar dari tempat ini tanpa tidak diketahui sang pemilik rumah jika sudah berada di pengawasan pelayan. Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto belumlah bangun ketika dia berada di tempat ini. Sasuke pun dengan langkah lunglai mengikuti pelayan tersebut. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Naruto jika dia berada di tempat ini? Sasuke berpikir bingung.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan di kediaman ini. Rumah ini sudah sangat bersih dan tertata rapih padahal pesta baru saja selesai kemarin malam. Sasuke pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan tersebut. Ha-ah, untung saja satupun pemilik rumah ini belum ada yang datang ke dalam ruangan ini, sehingga Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Sasuke pun duduk dengan nyaman sambil menatap sekitar. Tidak disangka mantan kekasihnya akan memiliki rumah semegah ini. Sasuke tersenyum bangga. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur Naruto hidup dengan baik.

Satu persatu pelayan mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menaruh makanan di atas meja. Sasuke melihat makanan yang disediakan di atas meja itu bertema western, dan Sasuke tidak yakin bisa makan masakan tersebut di pagi hari ini. Tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan makanan di atas meja, Sasuke memilih berjalan-jalan sejenak. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan melihat banyak sekali pelayan yang masak dan bekerja di dalam sana. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerik pelayan tersebut, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah dua orang pelayan yang sibuk menonton televisi yang tersedia di dapur tersebut.

"Ha-ah, kejahatan semakin marak saja di dunia ini," komplein salah satu pelayan tersebut. "Semakin lama semakin mengerikan cara mereka merampok atau membunuh. Lihatlah! Bagaimana bisa ada orang mencabik-cabik manusia dengan setega itu?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah televisi kecil yang tersimpan di atas _pantry_ itu. Ia melihat berita pagi di layar televisi tersebut. Pembawa acara di dalam televisi tersebut memberitakan jika terdapat potongan daging manusia yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan kereta api _shinkansen_. Potongan-potongan daging manusia tersebut dibiarkan begitu saja, dan membuat orang yang menemukan potongan tersebut menjerit histeris. Selain itu, kemarin malam pun telah terjadi perampokan, dan kamera CCTV dari bank yang dirampok menangkap sosok besar dengan memakai jubah telah masuk ke dalam bank kemudian mengambil uang di dalam bank tersebut dengan seenaknya. Polisi yang mencoba menghentikan aksi perampokan tersebut terluka cukup parah, dan mobil maupun alat-alat perang untuk menangkap makhluk tersebut telah dirusak dengan cara mudah.

"Hei, kalian jangan menonton saja!" salah satu pelayan menegur dua pelayan yang asyik menonton tersebut. "Kalian bisa ditegur Nyonya jika ketahuan," lanjut pelayan tersebut, dua pelayan itupun berdecak kecewa kemudian pergi meninggalkan televisi.

Satu persatu pelayan tersebut mulai pergi meninggalkan dapur, sehingga dapur mulai merasa lebih lenggang dan sepi. Tetapi Sasuke sedikitpun tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat ketika berita tersebut terus menayangkan remakan CCTV. Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa bisa orang tersebut bangkit dengan cepat? Sasuke menggosok lengannya. Ia merasa sangat dingin, dan tidak nyaman ketika melihat orang-orang yang mengelilingi potongan daging itu. Apakah potongan daging tersebut ulah makhluk tersebut juga? Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada dunia. Ia benar-benar sebagai biang dari kemunculan makhluk itu.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sasuke, tidak sadar jika dia telah membuat orang-orang di dapur itu menatap dirinya.

"Tuan, Tuan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang menggoyang tubuh Sasuke. "Tu—

Sasuke menepis tangan di pundaknya. Ia lekas beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia harus menghentikan ini semua. Ia tidak berdiam diri saja. Tetapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin menghentikan makhluk besar dan kuat, tidak bisa ditembus senjata pemusnah masal sekalipun. Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa melihat apapun, hingga dia tidak menyadari telah menabrak seseorang.

BRAK!

Sasuke bertubrukan dengan seseorang, dan cairan panas mengenai pakaiannya. Rupanya sasuke bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang membawa kopi di tangannya.

Sasuke mencoba membersihkan pakaiannya. "Ma—" ia mendongakan kepalanya. "Naruto?" wajah Sasuke langsung pucat-pasi ketika melihat sosok yang paling dihindarinya berdiri di hadapannya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke di kediamannya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa ada orang ini di kediaman dirinya? Ekspresi Naruto yang tenang berubah bengis. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian. Sang Namikaze pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas yang dibawanya. Ia ingin sekali menyiramkan gelas di tangannya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Apakah semua sudah siap?" Hinata yang baru saja bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat suaminya sedang bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum sumringah melihat Sasuke terlihat baik. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri suaminya dan Sasuke. "Tuan, kau sudah sehat?" tanya Hinata. Ia berdiri di samping Naruto. "Selamat pagi sayang," Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sepertinya, sang Nyonya telah melupakan kejadian kemarin malam.

Sasuke mengangguk hormat. "Selamat pagi," ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia menatap suaminya yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Naruto, kemarin malam pada saat aku akan ke kantormu, aku tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya. Oleh karena itu, untuk bertanggung jawab aku mencoba mengobatinya dan membawa dirinya kemari," Hinata menyangka jika Naruto bingung dengan keberadaan orang asing di tempat ini. Iapun menjelaskan kejadian kemarin malam dengan ringkas.

Fokus Naruto teralihkan pada sang istri. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Hinata, ikut aku!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, dan sang Uchiha hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan masalah di pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Naruto meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas meja, kemudian dia menarik Hinata agar lebih menjauh dari ruangan dapur. Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang baca—tempat biasanya Naruto menyendiri. Naruto menutup pintu ruangan bacanya, dan masih tetap megenggam tangan Hinata, dan tanpa sadar mengencangkan genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" teriak Hinata, menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangannya sendiri. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Kenapa dia menyakiti istrinya? Naruto yang tadinya ingin marah pada Hinata mulai berpikir untuk memberi penjelasan pada Hinata. Tetapi apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada Hinata? Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Hinata jika dia pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke sampai nyaris memiliki… anak. Naruto merasa bingung sendiri. Tetapi dia sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke di tempat ini.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sinis. "Ingat Naruto. Kejadian kemarin malam aku masih belum melupakannya," Hinata mulai mengungkit kembali masalah kemarin malam.

Naruto menghela nafas. Rasa tidak sukanya pada Sasuke membuat dirinya tidak mengalah begitu saja pada Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau membawa orang itu ke rumah ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Setelah mereka cukup lama menikah, baru pertama kali Naruto meninggikan suaranya seperti ini ketika berbicara pada dirinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, jika aku membawa dirinya karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrak dirinya," ujar Hinata, memberi penjelasan sekali lagi. Ia mencoba bersikap sabar pada sang suami.

Naruto bertolak pinggang. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, mencari kata yang cocok untuk dikeluarkan pada saat seperti ini. Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Hinata. "Tetapi kau tidak usah membawanya kemari. Kau bisa kan membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan memerintah dokter di tempat itu untuk merawatnya?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada sebal.

Hinata tidak kalah kesalnya pada Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto sengit kali ini. "Kau tahu sendiri jika kemarin malam keadaannya sangat darurat. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka aku harus ada di rumah sakit untuk memberi keterangan pada pihak rumah sakit maupun pihak berwajib," ujar Hinata, mencoba bersikap logis. "Jika karena bukan dirimu yang melanggar janji, maka kejadian ini tidak perlu terjadi, Naruto. Ingat! Semua ini akibat ulah—

"Aku tahu ini akibat diriku!" nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi. Ia muak dengan sikap Hinata yang terus saja memojokannya. "Kau tidak usah mengatakannya berulang kali karena aku tahu semua kesalahanku," ujar Naruto, berharap Hinata berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu," Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus sebal, sedikit enggan berbicara dengan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Ia harus menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa melawan Hinata dengan emosi karena Hinata akan semakin keras untuk melawan dirinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukanya secara perlahan. Ia memegang pundak Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk menatap dirinya. Naruto berusaha untuk membuat Hinata mengerti kali ini.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto mulai menggunakan rayuannya. "Sekarang dia sudah sembuh, kau bisa kan memerintahnya untuk pulang?" pinta Naruto, berharap Hinata menurutinya untuk kali ini.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata, tegas. Ia merasa tidak ingin satu paham dengan Naruto untuk kali ini.

"Kenapa?" Naruto masih mencoba untuk bersikap sabar.

Hinata menepis kedua tangan Naruto. Ia menjauh dari Naruto, memunggungi tubuh Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa memerintahnya untuk pulang sampai keadaannya seratus persen pulih. Lagipula masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan pada dirinya," lanjut Hinata, ketika Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Hal apa?" tanya Naruto, berharap Hinata menjelaskan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto untuk sekarang ini. Sasuke adalah urusan dirinya, dan belum saatnya Naruto tahu mengenai apapun tentang laki-laki yang baru saja ditemukan Hinata itu. "Aku lebih baik melihat makan pagi kita. Sudah waktunya anak-anak bangun," ujar Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, meninggalkan sang suami—sendirian.

Naruto hanya bisa bergulat dengan pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hubungannya dengan Hinata yang biasanya baik-baik saja menjadi rumit seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin mengacaukan rumah tangga Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membawa kehidupan Naruto menjadi rumit. Bagi Sasuke sudah cukup banyak Naruto mengalami keadaan buruk karena dirinya. Naruto tidak mungkin diperumit oleh dirinya kembali. Tetapi, Sasuke merasa keadaan di luar sana tidak aman bagi dirinya setelah dipikir-pikir. Sasuke yakin jika Orochimaru masih mencari keberadaan dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin keluar dari tempat ini karena Sasuke tahu jika tempat Naruto adalah salah satu tempat yang paling aman.

"Tuan, ayo kita makan!" ajak Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat Sasuke sedang bediri di tengah dapur—melamun.

Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya," jawabnya. Iapun mengikuti Hinata menuju makan, dan setelah Sasuke tiba di meja makan, ia melihat seluruh keluarga Namikaze sudah kumpul di meja makan kecuali…. Naruto.

Langkah kaki membuat pandangan Sasuke teralihkan pada sosok pria yang sudah berdandan rapih. Sasuke melihat jika Naruto sudah siap berangkat ke kantor. Namun Naruto tidaklah duduk bersama anak-anaknya. Naruto melangkah menuju istrinya dan mengecup pipi istrinya, berpamitan ke kantor. Naruto pun menatap anak-anaknya dan tersenyum pada anak-anaknya. Setelah itu, kedua mata Naruto pun beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Tidak tersenyum atau memperlihatkan ekspresi ramah sama sekali, Naruto memalingkah wajahnya—pergi begitu saja tanpa menyentuh makan paginya sama sekali.

Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

_Kenapa aku harus sedih?_

_Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah menduga jika Naruto pasti bersikap seperti ini?_

Batin Sasuke.

**Frau Freude**

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, membuat sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas futon membuka matanya secara perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamar. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan dia mencoba untuk bangkit, ingin mengetahui tempatnya berada. Ah, dia baru mengingat jika dia berada di tempat dokter yang telah merawatnya. Kyuubi menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari atas futon itu dan melangkah menuju pintu. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri rumah. Astaga! Dia baru menyadari rumah sang dokter sangat besar. Sekarang dia bingung kemana dia harus ke kamar mandi atau ke dapur?

Tidak jauh dari kamarnya, Kyuubi melihat dua pintu yang terdapat lambang wanita dan pria. Kyuubi merasa kediaman ini seperti hotel atau mall saja sebab kamar mandi pun harus dibedakan seperti itu. Sang pemuda pun membuka pintu kamar mandi, kemudian menutup pintu secara perlahan. Ia bersiap-siap untuk kencing sambil berpikir jika suasana di kediaman ini sangatlah terlalu sepi untuk ukuran rumahnya yang sangat besar.

_Apakah tidak ada satu orang pun selain dokter itu di rumah ini?_

Batin Kyuubi—tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Selesai membasuh muka, dan memastikan wajahnya baik untuk tampil di hadapan orang, Kyuubi memilih untuk mencari dapur. Rasanya perutnya sedikit kerocongan. Ia ingin membuat sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tetapi, apakah di dapur rumah sepi seperti ini akan ada bahan makanan? Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar rumah, akhirnya Kyuubi menemukan dapur. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur itu, dan melihat isi dalam kulkas. Penuh. Tidak disangka isi kulkas kediaman ini sangat penuh. Kyuubi dapat menilai jika penghuni rumah ini suka memasak.

Kyuubi mencari bahan makanan yang sekiranya mudah untuk dimasak. Ia mengambil telur, dan sayuran untuk dimasak omelet. Iapun menutup pintu kulkas dan memeriksa penghangat nasi yang tersedia di dekat kompor. Masih ada nasi. Kyuubi merasa bersyukur jika dia tidak perlu untuk memasak pagi di tengah-tengah keadaan lapar seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sambil bersenandung, Kyuubi mencari alat-alat memasak. Iapun mengumpulkan alat-alat memasak tersebut sebelum menyalakan kompor. Di saat Kyuubi siap memecahkan telur ke atas mangkok, Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Oh, iya! Apakah Itachi ingin makan juga? Dia baru mengingat jika dia memiliki tugas untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Itachi. Bukankah dia ini adalah… ng… Kyuubi merasa canggung pada dirinya sendiri jika dia mengingat statusnya di rumah ini. Kyuubi pun memilih untuk mengambil telur satu lagi dan memperbanyak bahan masakan lain untuk memasak dua porsi. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk sang Uchiha.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Kyuubi mulai memasukan telur ke atas wajan. Wangi mentega bercampur telur, sayuran, dan bahan-bahan lainnya mulai tercium di dapur. Perut Kyuubi semakin keroncongan. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Ayah? Ayah?" suara asing terdengar dari arah luar dapur, namun Kyuubi tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur hanya untuk memastikan pemilik suara tersebut. "Ayah, kau sudah bangun?" suara tersebut semakin mendekat. "Ayah, kau memasak apa? Wangi se—

Prang!

Sesuatu yang pecah di belakangnya lekas membuat Kyuubi mematikan kompor, dan menoleh ke belakang.

Kedua bola mata merah saling bertatapan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kurama terkejut seperti ini. Kedua bola matanya tidak dapat berkedip, terus menatap sosok di hadapannya. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan ibunya. Namun dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah ibunya yang selalu ada di dalam foto di dompetnya. Kurama tidak akan pernah sorot mata, rambut, serta setiap detail wajah ibunya. Jangan bercada… tidak mungkin ibunya hidup kembali, bukan? Kurama mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa ini seperti mimpi. Terlebih sosok ibunya bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan pemuda.

"A—ayah..," gumam Kurama, memanggil sang ayah. "AYAH!" teriak Kurama. Ia berharap ayahnya segera kemari dan melihat apa yang dia lihat. "Ayah cepat kemari!" teriak Kurama, ketika dia tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kurama, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Itachi yang baru saja selesai berpakaian menghampiri anaknya. Ia menatap sang anak bingung, kemudian tatapan Itachi berubah ke arah pandangan Kurama.

_Oh, shit!_

_Aku di dalam masalah_.

Batin Itachi dikala Kyuubi lah yang sekarang dipandang Kurama.

Itachi memutar otak. Ia harus bisa memberi penjelasan pada dua pemuda ini. "Ah, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Itachi membisikan kata ke telinga Kurama. Dia berharap Kyuubi tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. "Perkenalkan, Kurama, dia adalah Kyuubi," kata Itachi, ketika sang anak menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran seolah berkata 'apa maksud ayah?'

Kurama kembali menatap Kyuubi yang tampak bingung dengan kehadirannya. Ia tahu jika di dalam rumah ini sedang tidak ada yang beres. Ia tahu jika ayahnya seperti merahasiakan sesuatu pada pemuda di hadapannya dan dirinya. Kurama pun mendesah pelan. Sebelum ayahnya memberi penjelasan apapun, Kurama tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang asing di hadapannya.

Kurama menatap Itachi tajam. "Ayah, kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku," ujar Kurama. Ia keluar dari dapur, tanpa tersirat meminta Itachi untuk mengikutinya.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa berdoa jika pembicaraannya dengan Kurama akan berjalan lancar. Sebelum beranjak pergi, Itachi menatap Kyuubi. "Buatlah tiga porsi. Diamembutuhkan sarapan juga," ujar sang Uchiha, meminta Kyuubi untuk memasak bagi seluruh anggota rumah. Itachi tersenyum sangat manis.

Kyuubi pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendapatkan perintah dari Itachi. Ia sangat bingung dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa bertanya pada pemuda itu, ketika sang pemuda tampak tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Namun, Kyuubi tetap bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda yang memanggil Itachi ayah itu? Kyuubi berpikir keras. Jika Itachi dipanggil ayah oleh pemuda itu, berarti dirinya adalah…. Orang tua anak itu? Kyuubi tidak percaya jika dirinya dan Itachi telah memiliki anak.

_Ini benar-benar membingungkan,_

_Ketika mengingat gender kita…_

_Laki-laki?_

Batin Kyuubi.

**Frau Freude**

"Ibu, pulang!"

Sakura membuka pintu, dan melepas sepatunya. Kemudian dia menaruh sepatunya dengan apik, dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepi. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat paling nyaman dan melepas penat akibat aktivitas seharian begitu kosong. Sakura menatap sekeliling. Baik anaknya maupun suaminya tidak terlihat. Apakah tidak ada satupun orang yang merindukannya? Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Jika seperti ini, dia berharap memiliki anak yang ribut dan selalu mengacak-acak rumah. Mungkin saja dengan demikian, keadaan sepi ini bisa terobati.

Kreseekk… Kreseekk…

Suara ribut membuat Sakura berhenti melamun. Ia menatap ke arah kamar anaknya.

_Suara ribut apa itu?_

Batin Sakura. Sang Nyonya Uchiha lekas beranjak pergi untuk menghampiri kamar anaknya.

Sakura memegang knop pintu, dan membuka pintu kamar Sarada. Tidak terkunci. Sarada mendorong pintu di hadapannya dan mengintip masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia terpaku di tempat ketika anaknya sibuk memakaikan pakaian pada sosok anak kecil, dan anaknya tampak bahagia melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh ibu rumah tangga itu. Sakura membuka pintu selebar mungkin, membuat penghuni di dalam kamar tersebut terkejut, dan keduanya menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Siapa dia Sarada?!" seru Sakura, menatap Menma dan Sarada secara bergiliran. "Anak siapa dia, Sarada?!" lanjutnya. Sakura pastilah akan marah besar jika anaknya melakukan tindakan bodoh atau lebih parahnya criminal.

Sarada yang sedang duduk di atas karpet langsung bangkit. Ia menatap sang ibu, mencoba mencari kata. "Dia—" Sarada megantung ucapannya. Dia bingung akan berkata apa. "Dia Menma, Ibu…," lanjut Sarada, sulit memberi penjelasan.

"Ibu tidak bertanya namanya, Sarada," ujar Sakura dengan nada meninggi. "Ibu bertanya, dia siapa, dan darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini?" Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Tidak tidur, dan melihat seorang anak bersama anaknya membuat kepala Sakura terasa ingin pecah.

Ujung baju Sarada seperti ada yang menarik. Sarada menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan melihat Menma tampak sedikit takut dengan kemarahan Sakura.

"Jelaskan pada ibu, Sarada!" Sakura tetap mendesak Sarada untuk memberi penjelasan pada dirinya.

Sama halnya pada Kurama, Sarada yang tidak bisa berbohong sulit sekali mencari alasan untuk ibunya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong pada ibunya. Oleh karena itu, Sarada harus memberi penjelasan pada sang ibu agar ibunya mengerti. Tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama ketika Sarada menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kurama, Sarada memilih untuk menceritakan kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan Menma berduaan dengan Sakura. Sarada pun mengelus kepala Menma sebelum melangkah pergi—mendekati Sakura.

"Ibu, ayo ikut!" pinta Sarada pada Sakura. "—Dan kau Menma, diam dulu di kamar selagi aku berbicara dengan ibuku," ujar Sarada ketika Menma akan bergerak untuk mengikutinya.

Menma mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sarada pergi bersama sang ibu.

**Frau Freude**

Kurama dan Itachi memasuki kamar Kurama. Sang Uchiha muda melangkah mondar-mandir, mencari kata yang pas untuk pembicaraan ini. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kehadiran orang yang mirip dengan ibunya itu. Ah, jangan-jangan kemarin malam, ayahnya baru saja menemui orang itu. Sekarang, bagi Kurama semua mulai terlihat jelas. Pantas setelah pulang ke rumah ia merasa banyak hal aneh. Ia seperti merasa ayahnya telah menutupi sesuatu, namun dikarenakan dia sangat percaya dengan sang ayah, Kurama memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing.

Kurama berhenti melangkah. Ia duduk di atas kasur. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Kurama, membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia adalah pasienku..," jawab sang Uchiha—singkat.

"Pasien? Setahuku pasien seharusnya ada di rumah sakit, bukan di rumah ini," dengus Kurama. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang ayah. Pasti ayahnya telah membawa pemuda itu karena tertarik dengan fisik sang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan ibu Kurama.

"Dia amnesia, Kurama…," ujar Itachi, meminta pengertian dari anaknya.

"Lalu?" Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Apapun yang diderita orang itu bukanlah urusan Kurama.

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. Ia duduk di samping Kurama. "Dia tidak memiliki alamat, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi pihak keluarga," jelas Itachi. Ia menatap anaknya lekat-lekat, berharap anaknya percaya pada dirinya.

Kurama menatap kedua bola mata ayahnya, mencari kebenaran dari dalam sana. Ia sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada sang ayah. Tetapi tidak ada alasan bagi Kurama untuk mencurigai orang tuanya sendiri. Apa salahnya jika dia mencoba untuk mempercayai sang ayah. Tetapi lagi… dia tidak bisa mengiyakan seluruh ucapan ayahnya. Masih banyak hal yang mengganjil mengenai Kyuubi di dalam pikiran Kurama. Ia harus bertanya cukup detail pada sang ayah untuk memutuskan tanggapannya mengenai masalah ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" tanya Kurama, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sepupumu yang membawanya ke rumah sakit," jawab Itachi.

"Maksudmu, Sarada?" dahi Kurama mengerut. Ia mulai sedikit menemukan titik terang tentang masalah ini.

"Iya…," angguk Itachi.

Kurama mulai mengira jika pemuda di dapur sana memiliki hubungan dengan anak yang ada di rumah Sarada. Ia menerawang, dan memikirkan setiap perkataan Sarada kemarin. Ah, Sarada mengatakan jika Menma diberikan oleh seseorang. Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah pemuda di dapur itu. Astaga! Apakah orang di dapur itu penculik, atau… seseorang jahat? Tidak. Kurama merasa tidak percaya jika wajah seperti itu memiliki niat jahat pada seorang anak. Pasti pemuda itu memiliki pemikiran lain sehingga dia menitipkan Menma pada Sarada. Lagipula pemuda tersebut hilang ingatan.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" Itachi menatap Kurama khawatir. Aneh saja tiba-tiba Kurama melamun.

Kurama kembali pada dunia nyata. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, berdiri, dan menatap sang ayah. "Aku harap kau cepat menemukan jati dirinya, dan pulangkan dia!" pinta Kurama, tidak ingin keluarganya, terlebih sang ayah terlibat masalah. Kurama pun melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar kamar. Perutnya sudah keroncongan, meminta diisi.

"Dia mirip, bukan?" Itachi kembali angkat bicara.

Deg!

Entah kenapa jantung Kurama mencelos ketika ayahnya bertanya seperti ini. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika diapun terkejut dengan kemiripan pemuda itu dengan ibunya. Namun Kurama tidak akan memberi celah kepada sang ayah agar bisa membawa siapapun masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka, termasuk orang yang mirip dengan ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurama, tanpa membalikan badan. Ia menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Terlepas dari gendernya, dia sangat mirip dengan ibumu, bukan?" Itachi menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal 19 tahun lalu…," jawab Kurama, singkat dan padat. Iapun melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang ayah sebelum ayahnya bertanya macam-macam.

"Kurama…," Itachi tersenyum. Walau Kurama berusaha menyembunyikan penilaiannya pada Kyuubi, tetapi sebagai orang yang mengurus Kurama sejak kecil, Itachi tahu dengan pasti apa yang ada dibenak anak sematawayangnya itu—jika Kurama melihat sosok ibunya di dalam diri Kyuubi.

**Frau Freude**

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyilangkan kaki-kakinya. Tidak ada hentinya Sakura menatap sang anak. Demi Tuhan, Sarada hanya umur enam belas tahun, dan dia sekarang mencoba untuk merawat seorang anak. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sarada? Tetapi, anak siapa itu? Darimana dia berasal? Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Rasanya sakit kepala di tubuhnya semakin terasa. Setelah masalah ini selesai dia membutuhkan dua aspirin sekaligus.

"Jadi, siapa dia Sarada?" tanya Sakura sambil masih memijat pelipisnya.

Sarada ingin melindungi pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, dia ingin memenuhi janjinya pada sang pemuda. Tetapi dia tidak dapat berbohong. Ibunya pasti akan semakin mencecar dirinya dengan pertanyaan. Sarada bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia tahu jika ibunya sangat pandai menyelidiki atau menganalisis masalah. Termasuk masalah seperti ini.

"Ibu… percayalah, aku tidak melakukan tindakan yang melawan hukum sama sekali. Aku menemukannya,"Sarada mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang ibu. Dari tatapannya, Sarada tahu jika sang ibu curiga pada dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Ia harus berpikir positif dan tidak memojokan anaknya. "Kau menemukannya dimana, Sarada?" Sakura mengembalikan pertanyaannya dari awal.

"Ibu…," Sarada masih enggan untuk berbicara.

Sikap Sarada yang masih terlihat kukuh membuat Sakura sedikit geram. "Jelaskan pada ibu, Sarada!" perintah Sakura, tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

Nada Sakura yang meninggi membuat Sarada merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan semuanya dari sang ibu. "Aku menemukannya bersamaan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, Ibu..," jawab Sarada, mulai bersikap jujur.

"Apa?" gumam Sakura. "Dia anaknya atau apa?" Sakura meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dari masalah ini.

Sarada mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Aku hanya diminta oleh pemuda itu untuk membawa Menma pergi," ujarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa anak itu, dan siapa pemuda itu. Walau Sarada mencoba bertanya pada Menma, anak itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak menjelaskan apapun.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya kembali. "Ibu tidak ingin tahu apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Sekarang, kau bawa Menma ke tempat pemuda itu. Dia ada di tempat Paman Itachi. Bawa dia kesana, sekarang!" Sakura memilih untuk menyingkirkan masalah dari kehidupannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak terbebani, dan dia tidak butuh ada beban lagi.

"Ibu…," Sarada tidak ingin melepas Menma begitu saja. Ada sedikit perasaan di hati Sarada yang tidak ingin Menma tersakiti.

"Cepat, Sarada!" Sakura menunjuk pintu. Ia ingin Sakura membawa Menma pergi sekarang juga.

"Tapi Bu, kasihan Menma…," ujar Sarada. Ia takut jika Menma akan tersakiti dan merasa Menma lebih aman tinggal di tempat ini.

"Sarada, kita sudah terlalu banyak masalah, kita tidak usah menambah masalah lagi. Ibu tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, dan ibupun tidak tahu siapa anak itu…," ujar Sakura, meminta anaknya untuk mengerti. Ia beranjak dari tempat dudukny, mendekati Sarada. "Ibu harap kau mengerti dan membawa Menma ke tempat Pamanmu…," Sakura memegang pundak Sarada. "Ibu yakin, paman Itachi bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini," lanjutnya. Ia sangat percaya pada sang Uchiha.

Sarada memilih untuk diam, tidak merespon setiap perkataan ibunya.

"Jika kau memang menyayangi anak itu, maka kembalikan dia pada keluarganya…," ujar Sakura, memberi penjelasan Sarada kembali. "Ibu percaya kau bisa bersikap bijaksana….," pikir positif Sakura tentang sang anak. "Ibu tahu kau kesepian, tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya…"

Sarada melepas tangan Sakura dari pundaknya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Tanpa berbicara, dengan langkah lunglai, Sarada meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Ia sangat kecewa pada ibunya. Tetapi dia lebih kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi Menma. Maafkan aku Menma, batin Sarada, penuh kesedihan.

**Frau Freude**

Sasuke menatap satu-persatu penghuni kediaman Namikaze. Jadi, ini anak-anaknya Naruto, berikut istrinya. Sasuke melihat jika kehidupan Naruto sangat sempurna. Ia memiliki apa yang laki-laki selalu inginkan. Seluruh hal baik ada di tangan Naruto, tanpa kekurangan satu halpun. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Walau hatinya terasa iri, dan cemburu, namun rasa syukur karena Naruto hidup baik sangatlah besar. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga Naruto. Sama sekali tidak ada niat.

Di saat pelayan memberi makanan penutup. Sasuke menolaknya. Ia sudah cukup banyak makan tadi. Alhasil Sasuke hanya memotong-motong puding cokelat berlapis pla putih terbuat dari susu itu. Kedua matanya tetap memperhatikan Boruto yang sedang asyik menyantap makanan, tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Sasuke tetap fokus pada anak-anak Naruto tanpa menyadari dirinya pun sedang diperhatikan oleh sang Nyonya rumah.

Hinata menaruh sendok makannya. Ia menatap Sasuke, dan merasa Sasuke sudah selesai menyantap makan paginya. "Tuan, bisakah kita berbicara…," tanya Sakura pada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

Boruto dan Himawari saling bertatapan, ingin ikut dengan ibunya.

"Empat mata?" ujar Hinata. Ia menatap kedua anaknya, memberi peringatan jika masalah ini hanya bisa dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan dirinya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan itu. Mereka melangkah pergi menuju ruang baca, tempat Naruto biasanya berdiam diri.

**Frau Freude**

Dengan wajah masam, Sarada melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri pinggiran toko. Di hari ini cuaca cukup baik, walaupun hawa dingin dan salju masih menebali permukaan jalan. Di samping Sarada tidak luput Menma yang megandeng tangannya. Semenjak dari rumah—sepanjang perjalanan—mereka hanya membisu, ketika Menma menatap Sarada dari ekor matanya. Walau bagi Sarada, Menma masih kecil, tetapi Menma tahu jika dia telah membawa masalah pada kehidupan Sarada. Menma mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sarada, membuat Sarada tersentak kaget—menatap Menma tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Menma?" tanya Sarada, khawatir jika Menma membutuhkan sesuatu. Sarada merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Menma, walau mereka bisa dibilang belum genap sehari saling mengenal.

Menma menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf," ujarnya, dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku telah membuat kau kerepotan,"ujarnya, di telinga Sarada Menma terdengar lebih dewasa ketika berbicara seperti ini.

Sarada tersenyum tulus. Cepat-cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sarada menghentikan langkahnya, dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Menma. Ia menatap wajah Menma yang selalu mengingatkan Sarada pada ayahnya. "Apakah kau tahu? Walau kita baru bertemu, tetapi aku sangat menyayangimu, Menma," ujar Sarada, jujur. "Ini memang terdengar bodoh. Tetapi aku merasa tidak bisa mengabaikanmu, entah kenapa."

Menma tidak merespon ucapan Sarada. Ia hanya bisa menatap kedua mata Sarada yang begitu jernih, hingga Menma bisa mengaca di dalam dua bola mata itu. Perlahan jari-jari Menma bergerak, dan mendekat ke arah pipi Sarada. Tap! Menma menyentuh pipi Sarada, membuat Sarada merasa hangat, ketika sarung tangan miliknya sewaktu kecil digunakan oleh Menma. Tersenyum. Menma membalas senyuman Sarada, dan jari-jarinya pun pindah pada kepala Sarada. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sarada, membuat Sarada tercengang, tetapi tidak bisa menepis tangan Menma. Tubuhnya yang terasa hangat ketika disentuh oleh Menma, dan ketulusan Menma ketika menyentuh kepalanya, membuat Sarada seperti merasa dekat dengan Menma, hingga dia tidak dapat menepis anak kecil yang bersikap kurang ajar ini.

"Aku sayang, Kakak," ujar Menma dengan tulus. "Aku senang bisa memiliki sau—

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ledakan besar membuat asap mengepul di sekeliling Menma dan Sarada.

Keadaan mulai ricuh. Orang-orang yang beraktivitas di pagi itu mulai panik, ketika bank yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari keberadaan Menma dan Sarada meledak. Seluruh orang berlarian, dan berteriak, menjauhi jalanan tersebut. Perlahan, asap mulai menipis. Sarada yang terjatuh di atas trotoar, dengan tubuh dilindungi seseorang membuka matanya. Ia melihat jika Menma lah yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Melindungi dirinya dari pecahan kaca. Sarada dapat merasakan jika telapak tangan Menma jadi bantalan kepalanya.

"Men—Menma?" ujar Sarada sambil menyingkirkan Menma dari atas tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Menma duduk di jalan dengan salah satu kakinya mencium aspal, dan salah satu lututnya terlipat. Kedua matanya memincing tajam, memperhatikan daerah yang menjadi sumber kekacauan itu. Daerah yang masih berasap, sehabis ledakan. Perlahan dari dalam asap, tepatnya dari arah pintu gerbang bank, terlihat pergerakan. Seseorang bertubuh sangat besar, dengan membawa karung, dan diikuti makhluk-makhluk kaku keluar dari bank tersebut. Mereka terlihat santai untuk makhluk-makhuk yang sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal. Bahkan terlihat terlalu santai!

"Baringkan tubuh kalian!" teriak polisi yang bertugas beroperasi di tempat ini. Mereka berlari ke arah makhluk-makhluk itu, dan menembak makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sarada lekas menidurkan tubuhnya di atas trotoar, dan begitu juga dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, di saat Sarada melihat Menma, anak itu masih terlihat berposisi santai. Sarada pun lekas menarik tubuh Menma, membuat Menma berbaring seperti dirinya.

"Menma!" pekik Sarada sambil menarik bocah itu.

Bunyi tembakan mulai terdengar di sekitar Sarada, dan disusul dengan teriakan. Perlahan asap pun menipis, seiring dengan benda yang melayang ke arah Sarada dan Menma. Benda apa itu? Kenapa bisa benda itu melayang? Sarada berhenti berposisi tengkurap. Ia tahu dia pasti akan terkenai benda itu jika diam saja seperti ini. Baru saja menghindari benda yang datang itu, benda itupun terjatuh tepat di hadapan Sarada dan Menma. Melihat benda itu semua orang di sekitar Sadara berteriak histeris, terlebih cipratan darah mengenai tubuh, dan wajah mereka. Setengah potongan badan berseragam polisi menjadi pemandangan mengerikan bagi Sarada di pagi hari ini. Sarada pun tidak luput memekik takut—merangkak mundur, ketika Menma hanya membatu—tidak berekspresi sama sekali—selain kedua matanya menatap ke arah jasad polisi yang hanya bagian kepala hingga perutnya itu, membuat usus-usus terurai dari tempatnya.

Bunyi sirine terdengar segala tempat. Para polisi mulai berdatangan. Dari atas sana helikopter mulai beroperasi. Keadaan di sekitar pun mulai semakin ricuh, ketika rakyat sipil seperti tahanan karena tidak dapat bergerak—takut terkena tembakan. Para polisi itu mulai memarkirkan mobil mereka di tengah jalan. Mereka keluar dari mobil, menjadikan pintu mobil mereka sebagai pelindung. Mobil-mobil yang akan melintas di tempat itu terpaksa diberhentikan, sebagian lagi sudah dialihkan ke jalan alternatif. Komando polisi itu meminta para penjahat-penjahat dibalik asap itu untuk menyerah. Tetapi indikasi para penjahat itu untuk menyerah tidaklah ada!

Asap pun menghilang.

Semua orang di tempat itu memekik kaget, baik polisi maupun rakyat sipil. Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk-makhluk yang yang menyerang bank itu bukanlah kategori manusia. Mereka adalah robot, dan manusia bertubuh sangat tinggi dan besar sebagai pemimpin robot-robot itu. Manusia bertubuh tinggi itu tidaklah memakai atasan. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang kekar terlihat, dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ciut. Dengan santainya makhluk-makhluk itu mulai bergerak. Tujuan mereka adalah menyebrang ke arah polisi.

Kluk-Kluk-Kluk

Di saat keadaan menegang, seorang anak melepaskan bolanya, dan membuat bola itu menggelinding ke tempat para makhluk itu. Melihat benda kesayangannya meninggalkan dirinya, anak itu segera beranjak dari tempat amannya dan berlari melewati Sarada—Menma, menuju tempat makhluk-makhluk itu.

"AKI!" teriak sang ibu, histeris. Seluruh orang itupun memanggil anak-anak itu, tetapi anak itu tetap berlari ke arah posisi makhluk-makhluk itu berada.

Melihat seorang anak sedang menantang bahaya, Sarada reflek berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak tersebut.

"KAK SARADA!" teriak Menma, shock melihat aksi Sarada..

Nekad Sarada berdiri, mencoba untuk mengejar anak itu, hingga tepat anak itu telah mendapatkan bolanya, Sarada berhasil mendapatkan tubuh anak itu. Namun… di saat Sarada menatap ke depan, dia tepat berada di hadapan makhluk besar itu. Sarada mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatap makhluk besar yang sedang menatap keji dirinya itu. Sarada pun menelan ludahnya. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang selalu memiliki sifat sok pahlawan ini. Dengan takut, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari makhluk itu, Sarada melangkah mundur sambil membawa anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang perutnya dipeluk oleh Sarada, dan diseret untuk mundur.

Seluruh polisi di tempat itu tidak berani meluncurkan tembakan, ketika ada dua orang tidak bersalah berada di tempat itu.

Makhluk keji itu menyeringai keji ketika melihat Sarada dan anak di pelukan Sarada. Seperti seekor kelinci yang terjepit di tengah-tengah kumpulan singa, Sarada tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Sarada pun berpikir cepat. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia harus berlari, dan berlari. Sarada menelan ludahnya. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, dia mencoba mempersiapkan diri. Dalam hitungan ketiga, dia harus berlari. 1…. Sarada mulai menghitung di hati. 2…. Sarada mulai mengambil langkah mundur. 3… Sarada membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari.

GRAP!

Gagal!

Orang tersebut memegang kerah baju bagian belakang Sarada di saat Sarada langsung melepas anak yang dipelukannya itu, membuat sang anak bisa berlari ke tempat ibunya.

Polisi di tempat itu mulai panik, ketika satu orang rakyat sipil menjadi tawanan. Tubuh Sarada yang kecil itu diangkat mudah oleh laki-laki besar itu, hingga kaki Sarada harus meninggalkan permukaan tanah. Laki-laki tersebut tertawa maniak, ketika melihat Sarada panik di tangannya. Sarada mencoba menendang-nendang, tetapi nihil! Ia benar-benar akan terperangkap sekarang dan pasti akan… mati?

Menma menatap Sarada yang dipermainkan. Tubuh Menma bergetar kuat, ketika melihat Sarada diangkat seenaknya seperti itu. Tangannya terkepal hingga memucat. Kedua matanya menggelap, seakan ingin membunuh orang hanya dengan pandangan mata saja.

Sarada dibalikan oleh laki-laki itu, dan lehernya yang tirus dicekik oleh tangan kekar itu. Sesak. Sarada merasa sesak, seakan-akan kepalanya dipaksa untuk tercabut dari tempatnya. Air mata kesakitan mulai keluar dari sudut mata Sarada. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan apapun, dan dia akan berakhir konyol. Sulitnya bernafas membuat paru-paru Sarada seperti akan meledak. Kakinya yang memberontak mulai melemas. Ia tidak dapat lagi bertahan pada kesadarannya. Ia akan mati tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata sayang pada kedua orang tuanya. Kesadaran Sarada menipis di saat ledakan besar terdengar, dan sejenak Sarada merasa seperti terbanting ke atas jalan, dan menabrak tembok.

Samar-samar, di tengah ketidak sadarannya, Sarada melihat ke samping. Ia melihat kelibatan hitam yang menghantam makhluk besar itu. Sarada melihat kelibatan itu mendorong makhluk itu, hingga makhluk itu terbawa ke belakang, dan memasuki salah satu bangunan di pinggir jalan itu. Sarada mendengar bunyi dentuman, serta asap dari dalam bangunan itu mulai memenuhi jalanan. Apa itu tadi? Siapa orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya? Sarada merasa pusing, ketika dia menyadari cairan merah membasahi kepalanya. Darah. Ia terluka. Ia pasti terbanting dan mengenai tembok. Sarada ingin memejamkan matanya ketika dia mengingat… Menma?

Dengan kekuatan yang sudah hampir tidak ada Sarada mencoba bangkit. Ia terduduk, dan menatap ke arah seharusnya Menma berada. "Me—Menma?" panggil Sarada. Ia berdiri, dan melihat sekeliling, tidak peduli darah di kepalanya mulai menetes ke pundak. "Menma?" ujarnya. Sarada menapaki kakinya, menginjak robot-robot yang sudah hancur entah kenapa benda mengerikan ini bisa menjadi mengerikan seperti ini. "MENMA?!" teriak Sarada, ketika anak kecil yang seharusnya selalu berada di sisinya itu tidaklah ada. Sarada pun terduduk di atas trotoar, kebingungan. "Menma, kamu dimana?" entah kenapa saat Menma tidaklah ada di sisinya, Sarada selalu merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan yang sangat besar. Ia bahkan merasa kesepian di saat anak kecil itu jauh dari pandangannya.

_Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?_

Batin Sarada sebelum tubuhnya oleng, dan pandangannya menggelap, hingga dia terjatuh—mencium jalanan—terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Laki-laki seperti monster itu menerjang tembok di belakangnya, ketika seorang anak kecil loncat, dan menerjang lehernya. Anak kecil itu mencekiknya, dan memaksanya mundur—menjauhi keramaian. Di dalam rasa kesakitannya, laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Ia melihat anak kecil di hadapannya seolah melayang karena menyerang dirinya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Ia terus terdorong, hingga tubuhnya mencapai tembok terakhir. Ia terbanting ke arah tembok tersebut, sebelum cekikan pada lehernya terlepas, dan tubuhnya beringsut—menelusuri dinding.

Laki-laki itu tidaklah terima jika dia dikalahkan oleh anak kecil. Ia bangkit, menatap bengis anak di hadapannya. Tulang-tulang pada jari-jarinya yang terkepal menonjol, seperti terdapat logam terkuat di dalamnya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Tidak disangka, ada seseorang yang kuat sama seperti dirinya di tempat ini. Ia pikir, dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di bumi ini dengan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang membosankan, ketika bosnya hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya menguasai dunia dengan cepat dan mudah.

Kedua mata sang monster berkilat tajam. Layaknya robot retinanya mulai membaca berbagai informasi pada benda-benda di lihatnya. Fokus monster itu tertuju pada sang anak. Ia melihat anak itu dari atas hingga bawah. Berbagai macam informasi mulai masuk ke dalam otaknya melalui matanya itu. Dari struktur tulang, tubuh anak tersebut sangatlah kuat. Ia memiliki otot-otot tidak seperti manusia biasa. Selain itu, otak yang yang dimiliki anak itu bisa dikatakan… sangat jenius. Seringai keji pun timbul di wajah laki-laki ini. Ia merasa sangat antusias. Melihat musuh sekuat ini membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat—seakan-akan ingin mencabik setiap detail pada tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Siapa, kau?" tanya sang monster. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tertarik mengetahui nama seseorang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku, Tuan," jawab Menma, tenang. Ia menatap dingin monster di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau beritahu namamu," monster itu melangkah mendekati Menma. "—agar batu nisan yang aku buat, bisa terukir dengan namamu," ujarnya.

Menma tertawa mencemooh. "Jangan banyak bicara, Paman," katanya, dengan nada arogansi. "—karena anak kecil tidaklah boleh berbicara dengan orang asing, terlebih orang jelek seperti Paman," lanjutnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua dari mereka pun mulai melangkah maju, dan saling menghantamkan kekuatan. Ledakan besar dari benturan tubuh mereka pun membuat gedung yang sudah hancur ini bergetar, dan kaca yang masih menempel pada bingkainya tercerai berai, ketika retakan besar terjadi pada setengah gedung itu. Menma yang telah menggunakan tenaganya untuk menghajar laki-laki bertubuh monster itu meloncat mundur, dan begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka berdua terpaksa mundur karena kekuatan mereka yang sama imbangnya. Kaki mereka terseret ke belakang, membuat debu di sekitar mereka berterbangan. Namun pertarungan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dalam hitungan sekejap kembali, mereka pun kembali maju untuk saling menghantamkan kekuatan mereka kembali.

**Frau Freude**

Kyuubi merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika dua pasang mata terus menatapi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya seperti diperhatikan, terutama oleh Kurama. Kyuubi pun telah selesai memasak. Ia menaruh telur omelet, beserta makanan lainnya ke atas piring. Kyuubi pun siap menghidangkan makanan tersebut ke atas meja. Ia membawa makanan tersebut, dan menatap sepasang ayah dan anak yang sedang sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing; Itachi yang sibuk membaca berita di ipad sambil menyicipi kopi paginya, sedangkan Kurama yang sibuk melamun dengan buku novel terjemahan di atas mejanya. Sang pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun pun tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari yang indah pastinya untuk semua keluarga, jika berkumpul seperti ini. Tetapi, walau mereka semua berkumpul, kenapa Kyuubi seperti merasa dirinya canggung? Ah, mungkin karena ingatannya tidak ada, bukan?

Kyuubi menaruh tiga piring nasi goreng terbungkus dengan omelet, dan dibumbui oleh saos_,_ ke atas meja. Iapun tidak lupa membuatkan susu cokelat untuk Kurama, ketika Kurama hanya menggumam 'makanan berat di pagi hari seperti ini tidaklah baik untuk kesehatan otak dan tubuhnya'. Sang pemuda yang selesai menyiapkan makan pagi pun akan duduk, ketika tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan keadaan di sekitarnya mencekam. Rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya mulai berganti menjadi rasa merinding. Ia merasa terancam. Ia merasa kekuatan yang sangat besar telah mengancamnya. Kyuubi menggosok lengannya. Keringat-dingin mulai bercucuran di keningnya.

"Kyuubi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" usapa lembut pada pundaknya membuat Kyuubi tersadar dan menatap Itachi. Wajah Itachi tampak khawatir ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang cemas.

Kyuubi tersadar dari rasa takutnya. Ia menatap sang Uchiha. "Ah? Oh… aku tidak apa-apa…," Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa risau. Tetapi dia tidak dapat menjelaskan kerisauan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. "Kau makan saja," kata Kyuubi, dan kedua orang di dekatnya itupun mulai melaksanakan ritual makan pagi mereka.

"Jika kau masih tidak enak badan, kembalilah ke kamar setelah makan. Seharusnya kau tidak banyak beraktivitas terlebih dahulu," ujar Itachi sambil menikmati sarapannya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tidaklah mendengar ucapan Itachi secara lengkap, ketika kondisi tubuhnya semakin tidak menentu. Samar-samar suara di sekitarnya menghilang. Perlahan pemandangan di sekitarnya mulai berubah. Kyuubi tidaklah berada di ruang makan. Ia tidak bersama dengan Kurama, maupun Itachi. Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan. Dia berada di dalam sebuah tabung besar yang dipenuhi oleh cairan berwarna biru, ketika mulutnya dan hidungnya dibantu oleh alat bantu pernafasan. Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya. Ia ada dimana? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Samar-samar dari balik kaca tabung itu, di luar sana, Kyuubi dapat melihat tiga orang pria memakai jas berwarna putih. Salah satu pria itu memiliki rambut raven, dengan mata tajam seperti elang. Kyuubi mengedipkan kedua matanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada dirinya? Kenapa mereka memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tabung ini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kyuubi menggerakan jari-jarinya, tetapi tubuhnya yang melemas tidak sanggap melakukan gerakan semudah itu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali, selain kedua bola matanya yang kini terbuka.

"_Dia sudah terbangun," salah satu dari mereka menatap kagum dirinya. Ia bahkan memekik, memberitahukan siumannya Kyuubi pada rekan-rekannya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing._

_Bangkit?_

_Apa maksud mereka dengan bangkit?_

_Kyuubi bertanya di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. _

_Salah satu dari dua orang yang diteriaki temannya itu berlari ke arah tabung, berjajar dengan temannya yang lebih dulu menyadari kesadaran Kyuubi. Ia menutup mulutnya—terpukau. "Astaga..," gumamnya, takjub. "Dia bangkit!" teriak salah satu teman dari si raven lagi. "Ini sangat hebat. Percobaanmu berhasil! Percobaanmu berhasil!" mereka berdua meminta raven yang terperangah dengan siumannya Kyuubi untuk melihat hasil kerja keras mereka. _

_Perlahan sang raven mendekat ke arah tabung kaca itu. Ia menatap hasil jerih payahnya selama ini, hingga matanya membengkak karena tidak tidur selama berbulan-bulan telah berhasil. Wajah sang raven tidak berhenti terkejut. Ia menatap kagum Kyuubi. Namun… Perlahan.. Sang raven merentangkan kedua tangannya. Senyuman kebanggaan yang sempat tersirat di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman mengerikan. Ia menyeringai, dan tersenyum penuh misteri. _

"_Selamat datang kakak ipar. Selamat datang kembali ke dunia ini," sang raven pun tertawa layaknya seorang maniak, ketika Kyuubi terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi semua ketidakberesan ini. Ia terlalu lemas untuk membuka matanya. Otaknya terlalu kosong untuk mengerti semua pembicaraan orang-orang di luar tabung itu. Ia terlalu pusing mengartikan bahasa bibir mereka._

Pikiran Kyuubi pun seperti kacau balau ketika suara tawa sang raven menggema secara terus-menerus di dalam otaknya. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, ketika kepalanya terasa pusing. Kenapa semua memori di dalam kepalanya terasa sangat nyata? Sebenarnya memori apa itu? Kyuubi berusaha mengingat semua memorinya, tetapi seiring memori itu muncul, seiring juga Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dalam kepalanya. Teriakan demi teriakan untuk menyadarkannya terus menggaung di telinganya. Tetapi dia tidak dapat membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan matanya berkunang-kunang, hingga dia tidak dapat menopang badannya kembali.

BRUK!

Tubuh Kyuubi mencium permukaan lantai.

Prang!

Salah satu piring di atas meja tersenggol oleh tubuh Kyuubi, hingga piring tersebut terjatuh sebelum Kyuubi menimpa pecahan piring itu.

"Kyuubi!" pekik Itachi, ketika melihat Kyuubi tiba-tiba sadarkan diri. Ia lekas menatap anak semata wayangnya yang hanya tercengang, terkejut dengan kondisi tamu rumahnya yang tiba-tiba drop. "Kurama, cepat siapkan mobil. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," perintah Itachi, sedikit panik. Tetapi sebagai dokter, kerasionalannya untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama masihlah ada.

Di saat Kurama meninggalkan dapur untuk mempersiapkan mobil, Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang tidak sadarkan diri lekat-lekat. Jantung Itachi berdetak sangat kencang, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ketakutan besar tersirat dengan jelas ketika dia hanya berduaan dengan sang pasien. Ia menarik Kyuubi yang ternyata lengannya berdarah karena terkena pecahan kaca. Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Sangat erat. Ia menciumi pucuk kepala Kyuubi, penuh kasih sayang dan protektif.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi padamu. Kau milikku. Sekarang kau kembali, dan kau milliku, bahkan tuhanpun tidak boleh mengambilmu. Aku yakin kau adalah dirinya. Kau adalah dirinya, bukan? Kau kembali bukan untuk meninggalkanku, bukan?" tanpa disadari oleh Itachi, ia meracau tidak jelas. Seolah masa lalu buruknya kembali terangkat ke permukaan, Itachi tidak dapat melepaskan Kyuubi. Ia tidak dapat melepaskan orang yang sangat mirip seperti istrinya ini.

.

.

.

_Keegoisan…_

_Ketakutan…_

_Keberanian…_

_Kegilaan…_

Semua pun bergabung dikala cinta membutakan pikiran dan hati Itachi. Ia tidak lagi bersikap profesional. Ia tidak dapat menjadi dokter. Ia hanya bisa menjadi seorang pecinta, ketika dihadapi oleh orang yang disayangnya.

**Frau Freude**

Sasuke mengekor di belakang Hinata. Bersama Hinata, ia melewati beberapa pelayan yang bekerja sambil berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari yang punya rumah akan melewati mereka. Sejenak Sasuke tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Pelayan-pelayan itu masih sibuk membahas berita mengerikan dini hari tadi. Bahkan berita tersebut semakin heboh, ketika pemutilasian dengan tujuan tidak jelas semakin marak. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang ketika mendengar kehebohan dari pelayan-pelayan itu. Ia sempat melihat cabikan pada tubuh manusia itu. Manusia-manusia itu dibunuh dengan memakai tangan kosong. Dengan memakai tangan sekuat baja. Dan bank itu dibobol oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kekuasaan kuat. Tidak salah lagi, orang yang bisa melakukan itu pastilah orang yang memiliki senjata ampuh seperti percobaan Orochimaru.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang biasanya digunakan Naruto dan Hinata untuk bersantai. Sasuke dapat menilai jelas jika selera Naruto berubah cukup drastis. Pemuda yang biasanya menggilai warna-warna cerah seperti oranye, atau kuning, kini lebih mendominasikan warna di kediamannya dengan warna lebih gelap, seperti cokelat, abu, atau warna gelap lainnya. Sasuke memanggutkan kepalanya, mengerti akan sesuatu. Ia pun merubah pandangannya buku-buku yang tersimpan rapih di dalam rak. Dari buku-buku itu, Sasuke dapat menilai juga kepribadian Naruto. Rupanya Naruto menyukai buku-buku bertema bisnis, politik, hukum, dan science fiksi.

"Ini memang terdengar sangat terlambat. Bisakah saya mengetahui siapa nama Tuan?" suara Hinata membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan sementaranya. "Oh, perkenalkan saya adalah Hinata. Hinata Namikaze," Hinata yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap uluran tangan Hinata. Ia terdiam sejenak, seakan-akan menimbang sesuatu. Kemudian Sasuke menerima jabatan tangan Hinata. "Saya Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha…," ujarnya, memutuskan bersikap jujur pada sang penyelamat.

Dahi Hinata mengerut ketika mendengar marga dari Sasuke, dan begitu juga dengan nama Sasuke. Ia seperti terhubung pada sosok wanita bersurai merah muda, dengan wajah cantik, dahi lebar, dan senyuman lembut. "Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha? Apakah kau adalah suami Sakura Uchiha?" Hinata menduga-duga. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kebetulan yang dialami oleh mereka.

Jika Sasuke masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, dia pasti tidak akan segan-segan mendengus karena keterkejutan Hinata, atau kebetulan yang dialami mereka. Tentu saja Hinata akan mengingat siapa suami sahabatnya, walaupun pada pernikahan dirinya, Hinata tidaklah datang, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Wanita tidak mungkin mengidahkan memori-memori tentang sahabatnya. Setidaknya Sakura pasti pernah memberikan nama suaminya, atau foto dirinya, walaupun Hinata kemungkinan besar lupa karena dia sempat tidak mengenal dirinya sebelum berkenalan seperti ini.

"Iya…," jawab Sasuke—singat. Bukan karena dia malas berbicara, tetapi inilah sikap Sasuke. Ia cukup pendiam jika berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, atau belum merasa sreg.

Hinata menutup kedua mulutnya, sangat excited. Sehingga gadis yang dulu terkenal sangat kalem terkesan tidaklah ada di dalam diri Hinata. "Oh, Tuhan… maafkan aku… saya tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahan Anda karena diwaktu itu suami saya mengajak perjalanan bisnis," Hinata melangkah menuju sofa berwarna cokelat gelap di tengah ruangan santai itu. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk. "Silahkan, duduk!" pintanya.

Demi kesopanan, Sasuke yang sudah bosan duduk pun mengikuti Hinata. "Tidak masalah. Saya memakluminya…," ujar Sasuke. Bukan hanya memakluminya saja. Ia merasa bersyukur karena Hinata tidak datang ke pernikahnnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh minatnya itu. "Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hinata, sedikit tidak enak karena langsung berbicara pada inti masalah.

"Santai saja," ujar Sasuke. Walau ia berharap kecanggungan ini tetap ada, tetapi dia tetap menjaga kesopanannya.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti maksud Sasuke."Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang semalam terjadi?" tanya Hinata, penuh keingintahuan. Semenjak teman-temannya sibuk, dan suaminya pun sibuk jarang sekali Hinata memiliki teman berbicara seperti ini. "Apakah kau sedang terlibat masalah hutang atau bagaimana, Tuan Sa—Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa terbuka pada dirinya. "Sakura sangat dekat denganku, dan suami sahabatku merupakan sahabatku juga," ujar Hinata, tulus. Berharap bisa membantu Sasuke apapun yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Permasalahan yang dialaminya tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Ia bukanlah laki-laki kebanyakan yang demi keluarga rela melakukan hutan terhadap rentenir, kemudian dikejar-kejar oleh depkolektor. Ia berada pada masalah yang lebih berat dari itu, dan bisa mengancam nyawa siapapun. Sasuke berpikir keras. Ia bisa saja berbohong pada Hinata, jika dia sedang bersembunyi dari penagih hutang, tetapi bagaimana jika Hinata berniat membayarkannya untuk sementara waktu? Bukankah kebohongannya bisa dengan mudah terbongkar? Sasuke mulai merasa migrainnya kambuh karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke," ujar Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan pertama dari istri Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia menanti sejenak perkataan Sasuke. "Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" Sasuke yang diam saja membuat Hinata kembali bertanya. Kali ini suara Hinata jauh dari kata formal, seolah orang di hadapannya benar-benar sahabatnya.

_Sejak kapan Hinata yang digosipkan orang-orang sangat kalem menjadi mudah bergaul seperti ini?_

Sasuke mulai berpikir jika keberadaan Naruto di sisi Hinata berpengaruh baik pada Hinata. Entah kenapa memikirkan itu semua, hati Sasuke terasa panas. Ia merasa kesal sendiri. Cemburu, kah, dia?

"Mereka mengincarku…karena kemampuanku…," ujar Sasuke, dengan pelan. Berharap Hinata tidak mendengar jelas ucapannya, dan perbincangan ini berakhir.

"Kemampuanmu?" gumam Hinata, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakan semua ini. Mengingat tempat ini adalah tempat Naruto, seharusnya dia menyingkir dari tempat ini. Bahkan, ia sempat berpikir untuk pulang setelah makan pagi. Tetapi gosip keras yang beredar di luar sana membuat Sasuke takut. Ia tahu jika jiwanya sedang terancam, dan orang-orang Ocochimaru sedang mencari dirinya. Sasuke tahu jika dia keluar dari tempat ini, kemungkinan besar dia akan ditemukan kembali oleh pihak Orochimaru, dan diperintah untuk melanjutkan uji-coba. Tetapi, jika dia tidak menyerahkan diri… bagaimana nasib anaknya? Apakah Sarada tidak akan terancam? Tidak. Orochimaru tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sarada, terlebih Orochimaru tahu jika Sasuke tidak mungkin mau melakukan perintahnya, jika jiwa yang ingin dilindungi Sasuke sudahlah tidak ada.

"Aku… memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang," ujar Sasuke, memulai penjelasannya. Dahi Hinata semakin mengerut. Ia harus mengerahkan kemampuan analisisnya sebagai Hyuuga untuk mengerti semua maksud Sasuke. "Ilmu alam, ilmu matematik, teknologi, psikologi, segala ilmu di dunia ini, bahkan ilmu yang menurut orang tabu bisa aku gunakan, dan aku jadikan maksimal dalam….percobaanku," lanjutnya. Sasuke menatap tangannya, memperhatikan tangannya dengan seksama. "Kekuatanku yang seperti itu membuatku diincar oleh banyak orang di luar sana," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Hinata terperangah dengan ucapan Sasuke. Kekuatan untuk menggunakan ilmu pengetahuan di dunia ini secara maksimal. Orang seperti apa manusia di hadapan Hinata ini? Hinata berpikir sejenak. Memang Hinata sering mendengar jika Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang dipandang hebat karena kekayaan mereka. Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat nama Keluarga Uchiha termasyur, tetapi karena desas-desus yang beredar di luar sana jika Keluarga Uchiha adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang memiliki otak sangat jenius. Orang-orang mengatakan para Uchiha selalu sukses di dalam semua bidang keilmuwan jika mereka menekuninya. Bahkan kakak ipar dari Sakura pun berhasil menjadi kepala rumah sakit di umur masih mudahnya. Tetapi Hinata tidak menyangka, jika suami sahabatnya ini bukan hanya sekedar jenius, melainkan penuh dengan kejutan, dan skill yang tidak ada di dalam diri siapapun.

"Apakah kau dikejar-kejar karena kemampuanmu itu? Mereka ingin memanfaatkanmu?" Hinata menduga-duga untuk sementara waktu. Walau dia bisa menebak masalah yang dialami Sasuke, tetapi dia ingin mendengar semua penjelasan ini dari mulut Sasuke. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus lapor pada polisi!" ujar Hinata, berharap Sasuke tidaklah terlibat masalah lebih jauh dengan orang-orang jahat itu. Kasihan sahabatnya—Sakura.

"Kita tidak berurusan lagi dengan pencuri biasa, atau perampok kelas teri. Kita sedang membicarakan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan teknologi dalam perusahaan, dan jika dibiarkan aku tidak dapat menjamin negeri ini akan aman kembali," ujar Sasuke. Tenang, tetapi berhasil membuat Hinata yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bergerak ke arah telepon di atas meja sana berhenti di tempat. "Lagipula… aku sudah terlibat cukup banyak dengan kejahatan kemarin malam, sehingga jika polisi tidaklah akan menolongku, melainkan memberikan hukuman padaku," Sasuke seolah memberi pilihan mematikan pada Hinata. Bukan. Bukan pilihan. Melainkan terdengar seperti ultimatum yang menyangkut rumah tangga sahabat karibnya.

"Ke—kejahatan? Kejahatan apa?" Hinata tidak paham dengan kejahatan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke hanya sedang dikejar-kejar orang itu?

"Perampokan, pembunuhan, mutilasi kemarin malam…," ujar Sasuke, kemudian menghela nafas sejenak. "Akulah pencipta monster itu…," lanjutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Hancur sudah misterinya di tangan Hinata.

Pluk!

Telepon terjatuh.

"Astaga…," Hinata menutup mulutnya, telepon yang digenggamnya terjatuh ke atas karpet abu terbuat dari bulu domba itu.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang mengagumkan sekaligus mengerikan. Di suatu sisi, dia tahu dia harus melapor pada pihak yang berwenang untuk menyelesaikan masalah besar ini. Tetapi di sisi lain, Hinata takut jika Sakura terseret ke dalam masalah. Apa kata orang-orang jika dia membuat rumah tangga sahabatnya sendiri berantakan. Tetapi jika keadaan ini tidak dilaporkan, dan Sasuke membuat masalah, bukankah dirinya sendiri yang akan terlibat masalah? Tidak. Hinata tidak bisa bersikap egois. Sakura sudah sangat baik karena mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto, dan Hinata belum membalas sikap baik Sakura itu. Sekarang saatnya Hinata membalas perlakukan Sakura. Lagipula, melihat dari kemampuan Sasuke, bukankah pemuda ini bisa membantu perusahaan Naruto? Ya, jika Hinata bisa mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Naruto, maka kedua pemuda itu bisa saling membantu, dan Hinata bisa membantu Naruto untuk memperoleh impiannya—menjadi seorang penguasa di tempat Naruto sekarang bekerja.

"Kau bisa diam di sini dulu untuk sementara waktu," ujar Hinata, dengan nada sangat ramah. "Ya, setidaknya sampai keadaan di luar sana aman," lanjutnya. "Kau tenang saja. Aku selalu siap membantu orang-orang yang berada di sisi sahabatku."

Di saat itu, Sasuke seperti tersambar oleh petir. Keputusan Hinata sekarang ini tidak diduga-duga olehnya. Sasuke sempat berpikir jika dia harus pergi setelah menceritakan semua kejadian ini. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Namun, kebaikan Hinata ternyata tidak diragukan. Pantas saja Naruto memilih wanita ini. Tetapi, apakah Sasuke harus menerima tawaran Hinata? Membayangkan dirinya satu atap dengan mantan kekasihanya, orang yang sangat dicintainya, bahkan membuat tubuhnya panas-dingin, tidak dapat mengontrol diri.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Orang tidak akan menduga kau ada di tempat ini. Terlebih, keamanan tempat ini sangat terjamin. Serta tempat ini jauh dari pengawasan orang-orang karena letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian," ujar Hinata—panjang-lebar.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," di saat tawaran yang nyaman itu menghinggapi diri Sasuke, sang Uchiha tidaklah terbantah untuk menerimanya. Bukan karena ada Naruto di sini, atau semua bantuan Hinata menjadi kesempatan dirinya untuk mendekati Naruto. Tetapi keamanan di tempat inilah yang membuat Sasuke bersedia menerima tawaran Hinata. Setidaknya, dengan diam di tempat ini, dia masih bisa bersembunyi dari para orang jahat itu.

_Aku harap keputusanku tidaklah akan membawa masalah…_

Batin Sasuke, tidak terlalu yakin dengan keputusannya.

**Frau Freude**

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari orang-orang suruhannya kemarin malam, bersama dengan anak buahnya, Naruto menelusuri lorong—tempat pembuangan kereta api yang sudah tidak dipakai. Dahulu tempat ini merupakan bagian dari jalur kereta api bawah tanah. Tetapi kecelakaan membuat jalur ini ditutup, dan dirubah menjadi tempat pembuangan. Namun, semenjak beberapa tahun silam, tempat ini tidak digunakan menjadi apapun. Tempat ini dibiarkan kosong, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati tempat ini karena menurut gosip yang beredar di tempat ini sering terdengar suara-suara mengerikan, dan orang yang datang ke tempat ini tidaklah akan pernah kembali ke permukaan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang melangkah penuh percaya diri, orang-orang di sekitar Naruto tampak ketakutan, ketika langkah mereka hanya ditemani oleh gaung di sepanjang lorong, dan tetesan air yang berasal dari langit-langit lorong yang bocor. Sesekali mereka mencium bau lembab, atau kotoran tikus. Bahkan mereka pun sempat dilewati oleh tikus sebesar paha orang dewasa. Sungguh menjijikan!

Setelah tiga puluh menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka melihat cahaya terang dari ujung perjalanan mereka. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia hampir tiba di sumber cahaya itu ketika langkahnya tercegat. Dia berhadapan dengan benda terbuat dari alumunium yang siap menembakan senjata ke arahnya. Mata dari benda itu berkedap-kedip warna merah, membaca setiap informasi pada manusia di hadapannya. Kemudian benda itu semakin agresif, tetapi yang dihadapinya dengan bersikap tenang.

Seluruh orang yang seharusnya mengawal Naruto gemetar melihat gerak-gerik robot di hadapan mereka. Mati sudah mereka jika robot tersebut mulai bertindak. Mereka tidak tahu apa fungsi robot ini. Bisa saja robot ini berfungsi hanya untuk membunuh orang asing. Para penjaga Naruto secara tidak sadar melangkah mundur, menjadikan Naruto sebagai tameng.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan tuan-tuan kalian?" tanya Naruto. Ia terlihat terlalu tenang untuk orang yang nyawanya sedang ada di ujung tanduk.

Robot tersebut terdiam seolah memberi sinyal pada orang-orang dibalik pintu atau sumber cahaya itu berasal. Kemudian pintu besar di hadapan Naruto terbuka. Sosok pria berkacamata keluar dari balik pintu itu dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Wajah pria itu sangat penuh misteri dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ketika melihat Naruto. Wajah pria itu mengerut di saat di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang disegani di dunia teknologi ini. Selain itu…. Kabuto pun cukup terkejut jika seseorang yang pernah dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sungguh kejutan yang sangat hebat di cuaca cerah ini. Ada apa Namikaze-sama datang kemari?" tampak sekali Kabuto mencoba basa-basi pada tamu tanpa diundangnya ini.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Ia melihat ke arah anak buahnya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara lebih privasi?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu kau tidak akan takut bukan dengan seseorang yang hanya membawa anak buahnya, ketika anak buahmu… jauh lebih mengerikan?" Naruto menatap robot-robot Kabuto. Ia terlalu tenang untuk ukuran yang masuk ke dalam tempat mengerikan. Kabuto memperlihatkan penampilan Naruto, dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan benda yang ada di dalam jas Naruto.

Kabuto tidak langsung mengambil keputusan untuk menerima Naruto begitu saja. Ia menjauh dari Naruto, menekan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya, berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kabuto berdiri di hadapan Naruto kembali. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya, ketika para robot yang menjadi penjaga pintu besar itu menyingkir—mempersilahkan Naruto untuk lewat.

.

.

.

Tanpa dipersilahkan untuk duduk, Naruto sudah duduk terlebih dahulu, dengan nyaman, membuat orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar Orochimaru mendengus atas ketidaksopanan Naruto. Astaga, jika Orochimaru tidak menghadang mereka untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran, pasti Naruto sudah tidak ada di sini. Mereka pasti akan menendang Naruto sekarang juga. Tetapi, kedatangan Naruto tidaklah dapat dianggap remeh. Ia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, hingga berani untuk mendatangi tempat ini.

Orochimaru menyamankan duduknya. "Jadi, atas misi apa Tuan terhormat datang kemari?" tanyanya. "Oh, silahkan diminum!" ujar Oro saat anak buah Orochimaru menghidangkan secangkir kopi ke hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum ramah. Tetapi Orochimaru tahu, dibalik senyuman tersebut tersimpan pikiran-pikiran picik. "Jika kau bisa berbaik hati memberitahukan caramu membangkitkan monster itu, maka akupun akan dengan baik hati akan memberi "sedikit" bantuan padamu," ujar Naruto, tidak berbasa-basi, langsung menembak arah pembicaraan mereka.

Di saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ekspresi Orochimaru mengeras untuk sesaat. Namun, dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi tersebut sangat lama. Walaupun dia bingung, kesal, dan sangat antisipasi dengan kedatangan Naruto, tetapi Orochimaru tidak akan memperlihatkan ketakutannya pada sang musuh. Di dalam permainan dunia kotor seperti ini, ketakutan tidak ada boleh ada di dalam kamus siapapun!

**Frau Freude**

Saat serangan demi serangan dibalas dengan mudah oleh anak kecil di hadapannya, monster setinggi dua meter lebih ini menghentikan serangannya. Ia menatap anak kecil yang berdiri cukup jauh di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil, tidak mungkin bisa melawan dirinya. Anak kecil biasa pasti akan remuk tanpa perlu dirinya menggunakan tenaga. Namun anak kecil di hadapannya sangat tahan banting, dan sulit sekali diserang. Siapa anak kecil ini? Apakah anak kecil ini merupakan makhluk ciptaan seperti dirinya? Tetapi siapa yang menciptakannya? Rasa penasaran menggelitik pikiran sang monster. Ia terus mendeteksi latar-belakang anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau bukanlah anak biasa. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Bocah?" monster itu bertanya. Kali ini dia tidak menyembunyikan rasa ketertarikannya pada Menma. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengeimbangi kekuatan dirinya selain anak kecil ini. Bahkan robot bertubuh besar dan kuat sekalipun.

Menma tersenyum miring. "Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak boleh berbicara pada orang asing Paman," katanya dengan nada mengejek, sangat percaya diri.

Tidak mendapat informasi apapun dengan bertanya, monster ini mulai kembali menggunakan matanya untuk menggali informasi. Tetapi dia tidaklah mencari informasi dari dalam tubuh Menma, melainkan dia menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mempelajari segala hal di luar tubuh Menma. Secara teliti monster ini melihat Menma dari ujung atas hingga kaki secara bolak-balik. Kemudian kedua matanya tertuju pada leher Menma. Ia melihat kulit leher Menma yang timbul membentuk tulisan.

"Menma… 01?" gumamnya, membaca tulisan pada leher Menma.

Dengan data yang telah dimasuki oleh Orochimaru dan data yang pernah dipelajarinya, sang monster berusaha mendeteksi nama dari "Menma" tersebut. Setiap informasi yang berada di dalam otaknya menjelaskan jika terdapat kedua mungkinan dari kata Menma; makanan, dan… tokoh game? Menma adalah tokoh game yang pernah popular beberapa belas tahun silam, tetapi punah pada saat game tersebut dipuncaknya. Game yang popular itu telah diciptakan oleh Sasuke Uchiha? Sang monster mulai mengerti jawaban demi jawaban dari misteri anak di hadapannya. Iapun mulai bisa membaca alur dari game itu, kemudian semua jawabannya hanya fokus pada satu hal, yaitu…

"Putra sang pencipta?" tanya si monster dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Pantas anak di hadapannya ini sangat hebat. Rupanya anak ini pernah ditangani oleh pencipta dari monster ini juga?

"Ah, ketahuan ya?" Menma sangat santai menanggapi orang di hadapannya. Ia memijat-mijat belakang lehernya, menghilangkan pegalnya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka membagi rahasia dengan orang asing?" Menma melemaskan tulang-tulang jarinya, hingga bunyi "krek, krek" terdengar di gedung hancur itu.  
"Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui rahasiaku, Paman," Menma mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya. Dalam hitungan detik tanpa aba-aba, iapun langsung menyerang monster di hadapannya.

DASH!

Angin berhembus kencang di sekitar Menma dan monster itu ketika tangan Menma ditahan oleh telapak tangan monster itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu?" seringai keji tersirat di wajah Menma. Iapun menarik tangan Menma dan membanting Menma, membuat sang anak terbanting ke arah dinding.

DUM!

Dinding tersebut jebol setengahnya, membuat debu berhamburan. Perlahan debu tersebut mulai menghilang, dan dari balik kumpulan debu kecokelatan muda itu, Menma sudah menyiapkan serangannya kembali, menyerang kembali monster di hadapannya dengan membabi-buta.

_Atas perbuatanmu pada adikku,_

_Akan aku bunuh kau!_

Batin Menma, penuh hawa ingin membunuh.

"Kau harus mati… Paman," ujar Menma, penuh janji. Ia menghantamkan tendangannya pada monster itu yang ditahan dengan mudah oleh sang monster.

.

.

Dan pertarungan pun kembali dimulai!

**Frau Freude**

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar dengan Sasuke, kekaguman Hinata menghilang menjadi rasa simpatik. Kehidupan Sasuke yang dikejar-kejar selama ini pastilah tidaklah mudah. Pasti banyak masalah yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke ketika menjadi seorang ilmuwan, dan tiba-tiba dia berubah haluan menjadi sosok laki-laki tidak berguna. Sasuke pasti menyimpan banyak pengalaman menyakitkan di dalam kehidupannya. Pengalaman apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi sosok laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab, bahkan pada istrinya sekalipun?

"Seseorang yang mencoba bermain seperti Tuhan, akan selalu berakhir terluka…," ujar Hinata, memecah keheningan. "Melihat sikap, dan mendengar desas-desus kehidupanmu yang tidak sesuai dengan kemampuan di dalam otakmu. Sebenarnya, apa yang bisa membuatmu berubah sejauh ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Tidak ada satupun dugaan Hinata yang salah. "Benar. Aku memang manusia biasa. Aku bukanlah Tuhan, sehingga aku bisa membuat kesalahan. Aku pernah melakukan banyak percobaan, namun hanya satu percobaan saja yang ingin aku jadikan sempurna dari semua percobaan itu. Tetapi sayang… aku yang selalu dikejar-kejar itu kembali diserang. Tempatku bersembunyi dikepung dan rekan-rekanku ditangkap. Kemudian…," Sasuke menelan ludahnya, menghilangkan kepahitan pada lidahnya yang tiba-tiba kelu.

"Kemudian…," jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa setiap perkataan Sasuke selalu membuat dirinya merasa takut, seolah dialah yang mengalami hal itu semua.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata dengan pandangan simpatik. Sang Uchiha ingin menjelaskan banyak hal pada wanita di hadapannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menjelaskan secara langsung masalah dirinya, ketika Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui jenis percobaannya. "Kau harus mengerti terlebih dahulu, jika percobaanku bisa membuat orang yang sudah mati bangkit kembali. Aku membuat orang-orang itu bisa memaksimalkan otak mereka hingga seratus persen, seperti robot yang sudah terpogram. Tetapi, aku tidaklah ingin menjadikan ciptaanku seperti robot yang selama ini selalu digunakan manusia. Aku ingin ciptaanku sekuat robot, dan memiliki kecerdasan melebihi manusia," ujar Sasuke, berharap Hinata cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan dasarnya ini.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. A—Astaga! Percobaan membangkitkan manusia? Bukankah percobaan tersebut adalah percobaan yang terlarang karena menyalahi kodrat? Jangankan percobaan membangkitkan manusia, percobaan cloning saja menjadi kontroversi di dunia ini karena ada sebagian masyarakat yang tidak setuju dengan percobaan tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke? Pantas saja orang-orang mengejar dirinya. Pasti orang-orang tertentu ingin memanfaatkan kemampuan Sasuke untuk kepentingan pribadi. Ya, terlalu banyak orang-orang yang berandai-andai jika seseorang tidak mati maka dia hidup senang. Ah, jangan-jangan Sasuke adalah orang seperti itu? Hinata mulai menyimpulkan sendiri masalah ini.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau melewati kodrat seperti itu? Apakah kau mencoba menciptakan superhero, dan menjadikan dunia ini seperti dunia marvel atau D—

"Sederhana. Aku tidaklah memiliki keinginan yang muluk-muluk seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang aku sayangi yang meninggal karena tidak bisa menjaga diri mereka di masa kebangkitannya bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri," ujar Sasuke, memotong perkataan Hinata.

Bingo!

Dugaan Hinata tidaklah meleset. Hinata merasa orang di hadapannya cukup mengerikan karena memiliki obsesi dan kemampuan yang tidak wajar.

"…," Hinata memilih untuk diam dan menyimak Sasuke. Ia tidak harus berkomentar apa untuk kali ini.

"Aku yang tidak ingin mereka terluka, namun tidak ingin menjadi mereka seperti robot, memutuskan untuk memasukan karakter game ke dalam diri mereka…," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada lemah. Tangannya terkepal kuat, ketika dia menceritakan masalah game tersebut.

"Me—Memasukan karakter ga—game? Apa maksudmu?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Perkataan Sasuke seperti perkataan orang mabuk; meracau tidak jelas. Seandainya Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal menakjubkan pasti Hinata sudah menganggap Sasuke orang gila.

"Dengan karakter game yang kuat, dan kemampuan otak mereka hingga seratus persen, orang-orang yang menjadi bahan percobaanku akan memiliki kekuatan seperti karakter game tersebut. Mereka bisa mengendalikan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan karakter game itu. Tidak saja menjadi hulk, spiderman, atau imajinasi yang selama ini ada di tv. Mereka bahkan bisa menjadi apapun, dengan karakter game yang cocok untuk program yang aku masukkan…," ujar Sasuke, menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia membaca setiap emosi pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" dengan ragu Hinata bertanya. Rasanya ia kurang sopan berbicara seperti ini pada Sasuke. Namun masih ada hal yang ingin dia ketahui dari sang Uchiha.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan… percobaan terbaik yang seharusnya menjadi percobaan sempurna telah aku masukkan karakter game…," Sasuke menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Moriarty...sosok yang pikirannya sulit ditebak, ambisius, dan peng-lobby yang terbaik, atau kau bisa saja menyebutnya manipulator handal…," ujar Sasuke, kejadian di masa lalu mulai membeludak di pikirannya.

_Mo—Moriarty_

_Moriarty—Sherlock holmes, maksudnya?_

Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya, masih mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"A—astaga!" gumamnya, masih belum percaya kegilaan orang di hadapannya. Ia selalu berbicara tergagap-gagap ketika menjadi gugup. "Lalu, dimana percobaan itu?" Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir sebelum memutuskan akan membantu Sasuke, atau tidak terlibat masalah ini sama sekali?

Sasuke tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto keluarga besar yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Seolah tertarik dengan foto tersebut, Sasuke menatap foto tersebut dengan intens. Tetapi bukanlah isi dari keseluruhan keluarga itu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik menatap foto tersebut. Tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata, ia terfokus pada satu orang pada foto tersebut. Ia menatap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tersenyum simpul menatap kamera. Ia menatap sang kepala keluarga di Kediaman Namikaze ketika ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Ia terus menatap foto yang tersinari cahaya matahari itu ketika hatinya yang berucap lirih menggumamkan secara terus-menerus…

_Naruto…_

**Frau Freude**

"Bantuan?" Orochimaru mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak percaya jika orang di hadapannya. Orang yang berasal dari perusahaan sangat besar menawarkan kerja sama pada dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, seolah pembicaraan ini sangat santai. Ia tidak mempedulikan pandangan curiga orang-orang di dekatnya itu. "Labmu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran percobaan besar. Jika kau bersedia melakukan mutualisme denganku, maka aku akan memberikan keuntungan yang sama besarnya denganmu. Bahkan jauh lebih besar," Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, membuat Orochimaru bisa berhayal keuntungan sebesar apa yang bisa dia dapatkan ketika dia bergabung dengan salah satu orang jenius di perusahaan besar itu.

Orochimaru ingin sekali mengiyakan ajakkan dari Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak dapat mempercayai orang di hadapannya dengan semudah itu. Jika Naruto sanggup membelot dari perusahaannya, bukankah Naruto pasti sanggup menjadi penghianat untuk dirinya? Tetapi kapan lagi dia mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan semudah ini. Orochimaru mulai terlihat bimbang, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Naruto yang menggiurkan.

"Apakah kau bisa dipercaya jika kau sendiri bisa dibilang akan berhianat pada perusahaanmu sendiri?" ujar Orochimaru, menyindir. Ia harus mengetahui motif sebenarnya Naruto melakukan kerja sama ini.

Naruto mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ketika kakinya saling bertumpang tindih. "Pikirkan saja tentang keuntunganmu karena…. Untuk penghianatanku, itu adalah masalah pribadiku dengan perusahaanku sendiri," ujarnya, santai. "Yang perlu kau ketahui, kau hanya perlu mencari orang itu, dan menyelesaikan proyekmu. Sedangkan masalah fasilitas biarkan aku yang melengkapinya. Pikirkanlah! Di negeri ini, siapa yang bisa memberikan lahan besar pada dirimu, sebanyak apapun uangmu, selain orang-orang sepertiku?" Naruto membuka kesempatan kembali bagi Orochimaru untuk menerima tawarannya.

Orochimaru berpikir kembali. Benar kata orang di hadapannya ini. Di Jepang sudah terlalu sulit untuk mencari lahan kosong. Seluruh tempat di negeri ini sangatlah mahal, dan sudah ada yang memiliki. Bagi Orochimaru belum saatnya dia bertindak lebih anarkis dari sekarang. Monsternya yang merampok bank dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan brutal sudah cukup membuat keadaan di negeri ini memanas. Orochimaru memikirkan setiap perkataan Naruto dengan sangat baik. Ia tidak boleh terjebak dalam permainan Naruto kalau memang Naruto berniat mencelakakannya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah memutuskan," Naruto menyimpan kartu namanya ke atas meja. "Saran dariku, jika kita bekerja sama," Naruto merapihkan jasnya dan beranjak dari atas sofa. "Lenyapkan segala gangguan di hadapan kita. Fokuslah dan tetap berpikir pada rencana," ujar Naruto. Iapun tersenyum penuh misteri pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Orochimaru menatap kartu nama tersebut. Apabila dia bekerja sama dengan Naruto, bukankah dia hanya perlu fokus pada Uchiha itu saja? Bukankah dia hanya perlu mencari keberadaan sang Uchiha, dan membuat kembali percobaan. Tiba-tiba rencana-rencana jenius hinggap di pikiran Orochimaru. Ia benar-benar tergiur dengan tawaran Naruto yang bersifat menguntungkan ini. Ya, apabila Naruto bermaksud jahat pada dirinya Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari, bukan? Naruto hanya perlu menggunakan senjata di balik jasnya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di tempat ini.

"Namikaze-sama!" ujar Orochimaru, membuat Naruto kembali fokus pada laki-laki bermata ular seperti ini. "Apakah Anda ingin menambah segelas kopi lagi?" tawar Orochimaru sambil mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk kembali. "Sepertinya, banyak sekali yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai kerja sama ini," ujarnya dengan basa-basi yang cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto pun kembali duduk, dan menatap Orochimaru, siap mendiskusikan rencana-rencana yang mereka miliki untuk kerja sama mereka!

**Frau Freude**

"Kyuubi, kau pasti baik-baik saja…," ujar Itachi, berharap kondisi Kyuubi tidak semakin buruk. "Kau harus baik-baik saja!"

Wajah Itachi pucat-pasi ketika mengantar Kyuubi ke arah ruang Gawat Darurat. Ia tidak berhenti megenggam tangan Kyuubi yang tidak kunjung sadarkan diri, walaupun Itachi sudah melakukan segala cara agar Kyuubi kembali kesadarannya. Jantung Itachi berdetak kencang. Rasanya ini seperti kejadian beberapa belas tahun lalu. Ketidaksadaran Kyuubi mengingatkan Itachi pada sosok mendiang istrinya yang harus berakhir di dalam rumah sakit juga. Itachi pun tiba di depan pintu. Ia bersiap-siap untuk masuk, dan melakukan penanganan pada Kyuubi, ketika suster-suster yang mengantar Kyuubi menyegat langkah kaki Itachi.

"Kakak ipar, sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar!" Sakura yang sejak tadi menunggu di pintu gawat darurat meminta Itachi untuk menunggu di luar.

Dahi Itachi mengerut, tidak terima diusir oleh anak buahnya sendiri, walau Sakura adalah adik iparnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ingin masuk!" ujar Itachi, mendorong Sakura. Tetapi beberapa suster menyegah langkah Itachi untuk masuk.

"Kau sebaiknya tunggu di luar. Kau tahu, bukan, aturannya jika seorang dokter yang memiliki kontak psikis dengan pasien tidak bisa merawat pasien itu?" ujar Sakura, berharap Itachi mengerti jika kondisinya tidak memungkinkan bagi sang Uchiha untuk merawat Kyuubi.

"Aku ini dokter rumah sakit ini. Aku ini kepala rumah sakit. Aku bisa bertindak pro—

"Ayah, sudah hentikan!" Kurama yang baru saja datang setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil menyegah Itachi untuk bertindak gila. Ia cukup malu dengan sikap ayahnya yang seperti bukan seorang dokter. Kurama memeluk Itachi dari belakang, menahan tubuh Itachi untuk memberontak. "Bibi, masuk saja!" pinta Kurama pada istri pamannya. "Tolong rawat dia demi… kau tahu, bukan?" Kurama menunjuk Itachi dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti…," Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, meninggalkan Itachi berduaan dengan Kurama.

"Sakura! Lepaskan aku, Kurama!" Itachi mencoba melepas tangan Kurama yang menahan tubuhnya. "Sakura!" teriak Itachi. Ia berhasil melepaskan pelukkan Kurama dan berlari ke arah pintu Unit Gawat Darurat yang sudah tertutup.

"AYAH!" bentak Kurama, meminta ayahnya untuk berhenti.

Bentakkan Kurama membuat Itachi membatu di tempat. Seumur hidup Itachi merawat Kurama, baru kali ini anaknya berkata keras pada dirinya. Itachi membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap anaknya. Apakah dia bersikap sangat kekanakan? Apakah dia bersikap sangat memalukan, hingga Kurama menegurnya seperti ini? Dengan lemas Itachi menatap bangku yang tersedia di lorong itu. Iapun perlahan melangkah ke arah bangku itu, dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Kedua mata Itachi menerawang, menatap lurus ke depan dengan kosong.

Kurama menatap sang ayah khawatir. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada sang ayah karena berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi. Kurama dapat melihat ketakutan di wajah Itachi. Apakah seperti ini ekspresi ayahnya, ketika sang ibu sedang berjuang di dalam sana untuk melahirkan dirinya? Apakah ayahnya secemas ini ketika di hari kelahirannya? Kurama melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ayah. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, dan berjongkok di hadapan sang ayah. Mata Kurama menatap nanar sang ayah. Walau waktu sudah dibilang cukup lama bagi Itachi untuk kehilangan istrinya, tetapi Kurama dapat melihat jika ayahnya masih terlihat sangat berduka, seolah kematian sang ibu barulah terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

Kurama memegang kedua tangan ayahnya, megenggam kedua tangan ayahnya erat. "Maafkan aku, Ayah. Maaf aku membentakmu," ujar Kurama, menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ayah terluka karena masa lalu ayah..," Kurama menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. Aku tidak ingin ayah mengurung diri ayah di dalam masa lalu. Selain itu, jika ayah memaksakan diri ayah pada Kyuubi, bukankah hal tersebut akan melukai Kyuubi ketika Kyuubi hanya menjadi bayang-bayang ibu saja?" tanya Kurama, berharap Itachi mengerti ketakutan pada dirinya. Ia takut jika ayahnya terluka, dan Kyuubi pun terluka. Ia tidak ingin siapapun terluka dengan adanya masalah ini.

Itachi menatap jari-jari yang megenggam dirinya. Sekarang ini ia seperti dipaksa untuk dihadapi pada kenyataan pahit yang selalu dia coba kubur. Di dalam sana ada sosok yang mirip sekali seperti mendiang istrinya. Sosok tersebut telah berhasil mengisi perasaannya yang kosong dengan keberadaannya. Tetapi di hadapannya berdiri sosok anaknya yang menjadi bukti jika dirinya telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Di hadapannya berdiri sang anak yang mengingatkan dirinya tidak lagi harus memiliki perasaan apapun. Itachi harus menelan kembali kepahitan yang dimilikinya. Ia seolah menjadi sosok yang dihancurkan setelah berhasil bangkit kembali dari terpurukan.

GRAP!

Pelukkan hangat dari sang anak menghinggapi Itachi.

"Aku hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan jika ayah tidak boleh menikah lagi. Ayah boleh menikahi wanita manapun yang ayah mau. Ayah boleh mencintai siapapun yang ayah mau. Ayah boleh membawa wanita manapun ke dalam rumah kita, dan memperkenalkannya padaku…," Kurama mempererat pelukkannya, memberi kekuatan pada sang ayah yang selama ini selalu terlihat hebat di permukaan. "Asal jangan dia. Asal jangan Kyuubi. Asal jangan laki-laki, terlebih dirinya, ayah bisa membawa siapapun wanita yang ayah inginkan..," ujar Kurama. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan sang ayah. Ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan egonya untuk kebahagiaan sang ayah agar sang ayah bisa berhenti mencintai ibunya, dan tidak terjebak perasaannya pada seorang pemuda.

Itachi hanya membiarkan anaknya memeluk dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia tahu anaknya menangis di dalam pelukannya. Namun, Itachi sama sekali tidak dapat membalas pelukkan Kurama. Ia tahu, dia telah berbuat salah. Ia tahu dia tidak boleh mencintai seorang pria, terlebih mengingat dirinya adalah seorang dokter yang mengerti akan kesehatan. Namun, hatinya tidak dapat berbohong. Itachi tahu jika dia memang terkenal bajingan, dan kurang ajar. Tetapi dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak dapat lari dari perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat lari dan membohongi dirinya, jika dia seperti merasa bersama istrinya jika bersama Kyuubi. Ia selalu merasa nyaman, dan bahagia, walaupun hanya diam di sisi Kyuubi seolah Kyuubi adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya di waktu dulu.

Namun….

Logika dan kenyataan tidaklah dapat membuat Itachi mengikuti perasaannya.

_Sadarlah kau, Uchiha…_

_Dia bukanlah istrimu…_

_Dia hanya orang asing…_

_Hidupmu hanyalah dirimu, dan anakmu…_

Pandangan Itachi teralihkan pada Kurama, dan perlahan ia membalas pelukkan Kurama.

_Ya, hanya dirimu dan Kurama…_

**Frau Freude**

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

Tubuh monster itu menabrak pilar-pilar di belakangnya.

Menma tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat monster itu terkapar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Sudah lelah, Paman?" sindir Menma di saat kakinya berhenti tepat di samping tubuh monster itu. "Ayolah, Paman. Jangan bersifat membosankan seperti ini," lanjutnya. Sang bocah pun lupa diri, dan begitu menikmati pertarungannya.

Monster inipun berdecik kesal. Brengsek! Ia tidak menyangka anak ini memiliki kekuatan sangat besar. Bahkan, monster ini tahu jika sang anak belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara maksimal. Jika seperti ini terus maka dia akan hancur. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sang monster secara diam-diam mengambil benda di dalam saku celananya. Hanya ini cara terakhir untuk menghentikan bocah tengil ini. Jika memang bocah ini ciptaan dari penciptanya, maka benda ini akan berefek pada sang bocah.

Menma tidak merasa puas dengan pertarungan ini. Sampai makhluk kuat ini mati dia akan terus menghajar makhluk ini. Menma pun menarik tubuh monster yang sudah lemas ini agar berdiri. Dia memaksa monster ini untuk menempel pada salah satu pilar yang masih kokoh. Namun, di saat mencoba untuk mengangkat monster itu Menma lengah, Menma tidak menyadari jika tangan si monster bergerak, dan dengan cepat benda yang ujungnya seperti suntikan, dengan badannya yang lebih mirip penyimpan data macam USB itu menghantam leher Menma, membuat sengatan yang sangat mengerikan bagi tubuh Menma.

Tubuh Menma seperti dihantam oleh ribuan volt listrik. Ia dapat merasakan jika benda yang menusuk di lehernya mulai mengeluarkan kaki-kaki besi layaknya laba-laba, dan kaki-kaki tersebut ikut menusuk lehernya, seolah akan melilitnya. Menma terjatuh ke atas lantai yang sudah rusak itu. Ia mencoba melepaskan benda di lehernya ini. Benda apa ini? Kenapa benda ini terasa sangat menyengat? Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Berbagai ingatan yang tidak dikehendakinya muncul dibenaknya. Deretan angka, dan tulisan yang berasal dari otaknya terus merusak pandangannya. Perlahan darah mulai mengalir dari hidung, telinga dan mata Menma.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" lolongan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam gedung itu, seiring suara tawa penuh kemenangan dari sang monster.

**Frau Freude**

ZRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!

Serangan listrik seperti menghantam urat nadi Naruto pada bagian leher, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya kesakitan, dan lekas memegang lehernya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di luar sana!

"Ada apa Namikaze-sama?" Orochimaru menatap bingung Naruto yang tiba-tiba berwajah pucat-pasi, seperti kurang sehat. "Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Di saat rasa menyengat pada leher Naruto menghilang. Keadaan Naruto kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia kembali fokus pada sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. "Baiklah. Jika begitu kita sepakat, aku akan menyiapkan semua keperluan percobaanmu, ketika…," Naruto kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku harap kau fokus untuk mencari orang itu terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin kau mendapatkannya dengan segera, dan jika memang ada yang menghalanginya, maka…," Naruto megantungkan ucapannya. "Habisi saja!" ucapnya dengan keji. Ia berdiri, dan menatap Orochimaru dengan penuh kepercayadirian.

Orochimaru menatap sosok pria di hadapannya. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki aura mengintimidasi jauh lebih besar darinya. Orochimaru pun tidak dapat berbohong jika dia terpengaruh dengan aura dan setiap ucapan Naruto. Pria ini memang hebat. Orang di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang biasa. Ia sangat pandai membagi tugas dan strategi. Bahkan ia memiliki tingkat ambisius yang cukup membahayakan. Namikaze Naruto…? Pantas saja perusahaan itu berkembang pesat. Seorang yang sangat hebat seperti ini berperan besar di dalamnya!

"Baik. Aku pasti akan melakukan semua saranmu. Senang bekerja sama denganmu," ujar Orochimaru. Iapun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tidaklah menjabat tangan Orochimaru. Ia hanya memandang tangan tersebut dengan senyuman miringnya seolah mengucapkan secara tersirat jika mereka bukanlah teman, melainkan sosok yang saling membutuhkan untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku tahu dimana letak pintu keluarnya," ujar Naruto, mengisyaratkan tempat kerja Orochimaru sudah seperti rumahnya sekarang ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, ketika melihat sikap arogan Naruto.

.

.

.

Di saat Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat kerjanya, Orochimaru hanya duduk santai, menikmati keuntungannya. Namun sikap Kabuto yang terus tersenyum membuat dirinya sedikit terganggu. "Seperti ada yang menarik di sini Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada curiga. "Apakah yang membuatmu tersenyum dan diam saja sejak tadi?"

Kabuto tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru. Ia terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kabuto tidaklah mungkin lupa siapa Naruto Namikaze. Ia tidak mungkin lupa dengan sosok sewaktu dirinya kuliah dulu. Kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha, hm? Kabuto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sangat heran dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah drastis. Well, walaupun dulu Kabuto dan Naruto tidaklah saling mengenal, tetapi Kabuto tahu jika Naruto adalah orang yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang ceria, seolah dunia berbahagia untuknya. Teman Naruto sangat banyak, bahkan dia bisa dibilang orang yang sangat populer, bahkan banyak sekali wanita yang tergila-gila karenanya. Namun sekarang…. Naruto tidak lebih dari sosok makhluk dingin tanpa perasaan. Jika tidak menyandang nama dan marga yang sama, Kabuto pasti tidak mengenal sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia pasti tidak akan mengenal sosok ambisius itu!

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jika kedatangan Naruto Namikaze sangatlah menarik," ujar Kabuto, menyembunyikan beberapa kenyataan dari tuannya.

"….," Orochimaru menatap Kabuto dari ekor matanya. Ia memandang Kabuto yang terus saja tersenyum.

_Aku tidak mungkin merusak permainan ini…_

_Sudah lama aku merasa bosan…_

_Dengan adanya Naruto masuk ke dalam permainan ini.._

_Bukankah ini sangat menarik?_

_Ketika Naruto sendiri masuk, tanpa dia ketahui, _

_Menghancurkan kekasih di masa lalunya?_

Batin Kabuto yang sudah menyadari hal-hal yang mengganjil dari hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia yang mengetahui semua hubungan tersebut cukup terkesan, sekaligus heran mengenai pikiran Naruto yang cemerlang, kedatangan Naruto, dan... sikap ambisius Naruto.

_Hal apa yang membuatmu menjadi iblis seperti itu, Naruto Namikaze?_

_Dan?_

_Apakah kau masih bersikap ambisius seperti itu ketika kau tahu semua permainan ini berpusat pada Sasuke Uchiha?_

.

.

.  
**TBC**

.

.

.


End file.
